Someday You Will Be Loved
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: Você já ouviu falar sobre como somente podemos odiar quem nós realmente amamos? Apesar de conhecer tal teoria, Rachel Berry fazia questão de ignorá-la diariamente.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"_You are so beautiful, it hurts sometimes."_

― **Richelle Meade, A Academia de Vampiros.**

_And I'll love you the best way I know how_

_My blonde curls slice through your heart._

― **Siren Song (Bat for Lashes)**

* * *

><p>Ela era <em>aquele<em> tipo de garota. Levando em consideração que a vida nada mais é do que uma repetição constante, acredito que você provavelmente já conheceu alguém como ela em algum momento de sua existência. Pelas leis da probabilidade, as chances que você também a tenha odiado são inúmeras.

Não há nada adorável a respeito dela, por mais que todos ao seu redor pareçam discordar veementemente de você.

Para começar, ela é o tipo de garota que nunca ri. Toda vez que se sente na obrigação de demonstrar que achou certa situação ou comentário engraçado, ela se limita a um sorriso, mantendo os lábios, perfeitamente pintados com _Please Me, _cerrados o tempo todo.

Seu longo cabelo, naturalmente loiro e impecavelmente liso, está sempre perfeitamente preso em um rabo de cavalo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela constantemente reclama sobre como inveja o seu cabelo escuro e levemente rebelde, porém, você sabe que tudo não passa de uma grande mentira. Se essa garota pudesse, ela simplesmente esfregaria suas madeixas em seu rosto e te obrigaria a construir um templo para cultuá-las.

Quando você esbarra com ela logo pela manhã, geralmente está segurando um_ Frapuccino_ de baunilha do Starbucks em uma mão, enquanto a outra está ocupada segurando o _iPhone_, provavelmente fazendo o upload de mais uma foto que mostra seu olhar sensível e artístico no _Instangram_.

Você nunca consegue deixar de reparar no tênis que ela está usando. Geralmente é um _Vans _branco, que parece estar sempre sujo na medida certa. Nunca está imundo o suficiente para que alguém se pergunte se ela não possui uma máquina de lavar em casa, porém, as manchas de sujeira continuam lá, só para demonstrar o quão descolada e despreocupada ela é.

Essa semana, ela está lendo Os Miseráveis de Victor Hugo, a versão completa e em _francês_. Isso faz com que você esconda rapidamente seu exemplar de Crepúsculo na bolsa, desejando secretamente que ninguém tenha te visto carregando esse livro por aí.

Você precisa controlar sua raiva, sempre que ela levanta o braço para responder alguma pergunta complexa de um professor. Todos parecem simplesmente deslumbrados com sua inteligência e como ela consegue dividir seu tempo entre os estudos e suas atividades como a capitã das líderes de torcida.

Por algum motivo obscuro que nem ao menos consegue se recordar, você a tem como amiga no Facebook, entretanto, fez questão de ocultar todas as atualizações dela tão logo tal recurso ficara disponível.

Você já estava exausta de ver as interações dela, com seus quase 500 amigos, inundando seu mural como o _Grande Dilúvio_. O mais incrível era a maneira como os rapazes deixavam comentários sobre sua aparência em praticamente todas as fotos em que ela era marcada – e por mais que você odiasse admitir, o rosto dela sempre parecia ter sido recortado de um catálogo da _Victoria's Secret_.

Era um pouco óbvio que qualquer um desses garotos dariam um pequeno pedaço de suas almas para estar no lugar do tal de Finn Hudson, com quem ela estava em um relacionamento sério há 5 anos.

O veredito era simples: Rachel Berry simplesmente odiava Quinn Fabray e tudo que ela representava.

Entretanto, a verdade que nunca lhe passou por sua cabeça nem ao menos por um instante, é que secretamente, Quinn Fabray estava loucamente e desesperadamente apaixonada por Rachel Berry e tudo que ela representava.


	2. O Convite

**O Convite**

"_Believe it or not-it takes a lot of love to hate you like this."_

― **Markus Zusak, I am the Messenger**

"_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me."_

― **I Will Possess Your Heart (Death Cab for Cutie)**

* * *

><p>Nessa altura do campeonato, Rachel Berry já havia se acostumado com os desprazeres que sua inaptidão social lhe proporcionava. Ocasionalmente, ela ainda se surpreendia com a maneira que alguns de seus colegas de classe a tratavam, porém, o ápice do absurdo foi quando Santana Lopez, quase se sentou em seu colo durante a aula de Biologia, alegando que não a havia visto lá.<p>

Rachel sentiu seu rosto arder com uma vergonha sem precedentes, entretanto, fez o seu melhor para manter-se impassível perante as risadinhas que se espalhavam pela sala de aula e olhares maldosos que seus colegas lançavam em sua direção.

Ela nunca havia se incomodado com sua impopularidade antes, mas as aulas de Biologia eram particularmente os piores momentos para ser _ninguém_.

Essa era uma das poucas aulas que ela tinha que suportar sem a presença de Kurt Hummel e por um capricho do destino, era justamente o epicentro de todas as líderes de torcida e atletas que cursavam o primeiro ano do McKinley High.

Toda vez que ela adentrava a sala, era agraciada pela visão de um mar de uniformes vermelho e branco, todos perfeitamente combinando uns com os outros e sua mente rapidamente escapava para seu lugar seguro, um mundo ideal que não fosse repleto de babacas, durante os próximos 45 minutos.

- Ei – Rachel estava tão focada em usar o poder de sua mente para desaparecer, que nem ao menos havia percebido que Quinn Fabray havia se virado em sua cadeira e estava tentando chamar sua atenção – Rachel?

- Sim? – respondeu a garota tentando ignorar Noah Puckerman que aparentemente estava muito entretido em fazer uma reconstituição da cena com a ajuda de Mike Chang.

- Ignore-os – sugeriu Quinn lançando um olhar significativo para os garotos – Eles têm um péssimo senso de humor.

Rachel voltou sua atenção para seu caderno, seguindo o conselho de Quinn e não somente ignorando os garotos, como também a ignorando.

Pois, se havia algo que Rachel havia aprendido durante todos os anos em que ela havia sido forçosamente obrigada a conviver com Quinn Fabray, coexistindo no mesmo ambiente escolar, havia sido o seguinte:

Ela não sente pena de ninguém. Não se mobiliza ou se sensibiliza em prol de nenhum ser humano.

A única vez em que ela fora explicitamente boa com alguém, foi com Samantha Cohen, durante a quarta série.

E foi assim que ela tornou-se a namorada de Finn Hudson, fingindo que era amiga de sua então namorada, para roubá-lo posteriormente.

Portanto, se Quinn Fabray estava sendo remotamente legal com ela, aquela situação provavelmente terminaria com o rapto de seu primogênito ou algo semelhante.

- Você vai estar presente na minha festa, não é? – Quinn seguiu falando, parecendo ignorar completamente o fato de que Rachel estava fazendo seu melhor para ignorá-la.

- Não sei – murmurou Rachel em resposta, sem dar muita importância para o assunto. Ela tinha certeza que Quinn só estava perguntando para ser desagradável (já que ela nunca a havia convidado anteriormente para uma festa na casa dos Fabray).

- Bem, _eu _gostaria que você fosse – Quinn dava tanta ênfase ao _eu_ em cada uma de suas frases, que Rachel sentiu um leve desconforto que fez com que ela se remexe-se em sua cadeira – E convença seu amigo a ir também. Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Kurt! – os olhos de Rachel se voltaram para Quinn com ferocidade. Se aquele protótipo de Rainha Má estava remotamente considerando ter qualquer coisa com seu melhor amigo, ela certamente a mataria – Você sabe que ele é gay, certo? – acrescentou irritada.

- Eu desconfiei – os lábios de Quinn se expandiram em um sorriso presunçoso – Mesmo assim, adoraria que vocês comparecessem.

Para a alegria de Rachel, a professora Sullivan finalmente havia entrado na sala de aula, interrompendo uma série de imitações de seu tragicômico episódio com Santana e fazendo com que Quinn finalmente se virasse para frente.

* * *

><p>Rachel sentiu um estranho alívio apoderar-se de seu corpo no instante em que ouviu o sinal, anunciando que aquela excruciante aula sobre hormônios, finalmente havia chegado ao fim. Se existia algum equivalente à tortura chinesa na sociedade ocidental, certamente envolveria uma classe cheia de adolescentes que acham hilária cada explicação sobre a função dos hormônios no corpo humano.<p>

Como se eles realmente precisassem conhecer a utilidade de algum hormônio que não fosse a endorfina.

Enquanto Rachel juntava seus cadernos cuidadosamente dentro de sua mochila, tomando um tempo extra para se certificar que não teria que encarar nenhum dos valentões populares na saída, Quinn Fabray disfarçadamente deslizou dois envelopes cor de rosa em sua mesa.

Rachel a encarou com confusão, porém, percebeu que a garota não estava nem ao menos olhando em sua direção. Ela se distanciava a passos lentos, até que Finn Hudson colocou um de seus braços compridos em volta de seus ombros e a levou para fora da sala, juntamente com um mar vermelho formado por atletas e líderes de torcida.

Os envelopes estavam destinados a Rachel Berry e para Kurt. O nome e sobrenome de Rachel haviam sido escritos com um capricho especial em uma caligrafia cursiva extremamente rebuscada. Entretanto, o nome de Kurt parecia ter sido adicionado de última hora, com caneta comum azul e seu sobrenome nem ao menos constava no envelope.

Como já era de se suspeitar, aqueles eram convites para a festa de 15 anos de Quinn Fabray, a ser comemorada na sexta-feira em sua casa.

- Rachel Berry, eu não estou ficando nem um pouco mais jovem te esperando aqui fora – Kurt Hummel, particularmente deslumbrante nessa quarta-feira, trajando seu novo casaco Marc Jacobs, entrou na sala de aula vazia – O que é isso?

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram automaticamente com a simples visão dos envelopes na mão de Rachel. A garota tentou escondê-los atrás de suas costas, porém, Kurt marchou decidido até ela e retirou um dos envelopes de sua mão com impaciência.

- Ai! – protestou Rachel indignada com a demonstração gratuita de violência.

- Eu sabia! – exclamou Kurt animado balançando o envelope no ar – Eu andei vendo esses envelopes por aí a semana toda...Você foi convidada para a festa de aniversário de Quinn Fabray!

- Kurt, nós a odiamos! – relembrou Rachel irritada.

- Você sabe que o aniversário de Quinn é o maior evento social de Lima – disse Kurt impaciente, abrindo o envelope e checando o convite – Ela faz cada um desses convites à mão, Rachel! Tenho certeza que se você guardá-los, eles ainda vão valer algo no eBay algum dia.

- Duvido muito – desdenhou – Além de ter uma genética naturalmente avantajada, qual talento Quinn Fabray possui? Ser incrivelmente insuportável realmente não qualifica uma pessoa para a fama.

- Rach, não estou falando que ela será uma celebridade _como você_ – Kurt tentou acalantar o ego ferido da amiga – Mas sabe, consigo visualizar Quinn em algum reality show da MTV qualquer dia...

- Somente se for um sobre mães adolescentes! – exclamou Rachel maldosamente – De qualquer forma, se te interessa tanto, você pode guardar o _seu_ convite para a posteridade – e então, ela entregou o outro envelope que ainda estava escondido atrás de suas costas nas mãos de Kurt, cujo rosto se iluminou feito uma árvore de Natal.

- Ela me convidou? – a voz de Kurt estava absurdamente esganiçada – Quinn me convidou?

- Sim – Rachel pegou de volta seu convite das mãos dos amigos e o jogou dentro da mochila – E você sabe que toda vez que ela faz um ato benevolente, uma ninhada de gatinhos morre em algum lugar.

- Nós precisamos ir – concluiu Kurt anormalmente sério, encarando a amiga como se ela fosse louca – Eu nunca fui convidado para uma festa de aniversário, Rachel.

- Você sempre é convidado para as minhas festas de aniversário! – protestou ofendida.

- Rachel, você, seus pais e um travesti vestido como a Barbra Streisand não qualifica como uma festa de aniversário aceitável – explicou Kurt oferecendo um sorriso tímido para a amiga – Essa é nossa única chance na escala social. Eu também não entendo o motivo pelo qual Quinn resolveu nos convidar e sim, tenho muito medo de acordar em uma banheira repleta de gelo e sem um dos meus rins, porém, nós temos que correr esse risco.

- Kurt, nós não precisamos disso – insistiu Rachel chateada – Nós temos um ao outro. Você conhece os amigos de Quinn, que tipo de assunto teríamos com eles? Nós somos mais talentosos, inteligentes e superiores do que um bando de líderes de torcida que não sabem fazer algo além de agitar pompons e esfregar os peitos na cara de jogadores de futebol acéfalos.

- Primeiramente, você precisa dar mais crédito às líderes de torcida, elas são ginastas incríveis – disse Kurt com um dedo em riste. Rachel sabia o quão o amigo era apaixonado pela franquia de filme _As Apimentadas_ – E em segundo lugar, nós precisamos tentar nos encaixar, Rachel. Sei que você um dia vai sair daqui e ser uma cantora e atriz talentosíssima, porém, não sei se tenho muitas opções além da Universidade de Ohio em que terei que conviver com essas pessoas até o fim dos tempos...

- Kurt...Você sabe que isso está longe de ser verdade. Você também terá boas oportunidades.

- E se eu não tiver, Rachel? Eu não tenho nenhum amigo além de você. Não é tão simples ser o único homossexual com menos de 18 anos em Lima... – murmurou Kurt desolado.

- Você está ciente que nós estamos nos enfiando no ninho da Abelha Rainha de Lima, não é? E que dificilmente vamos conseguir sair sem sermos picados até a morte? – indagou Rachel, jogando sua mochila lilás em suas costas.

- Prometo que sairemos de lá no primeiro sinal de ataque. Caso não seja como nós esperamos, podemos ir para a minha casa, comer _Nutella_ e assistir _America's Next Top Model_, enquanto procuramos celulites nas modelos – o rosto de Kurt havia voltado a se acender um pouquinho. Rachel estava longe de entender a lógica do amigo, porém, simplesmente não conseguia dizer não.

- Certo – concordou – Que fique bem claro que eu não estou feliz com essa ideia. Mas nós vamos para a festa de aniversário de Quinn Fabray.

- Rachel, eu te amo! – Kurt quase a jogou para trás com a força de seu abraço de gratidão – Prometo que você não vai se arrepender nem por um instante.

- Ainda duvido muito disso – disse Rachel suspirando profundamente no ombro do amigo.

E por incrível que pareça, Rachel estava correta. Ela sempre está correta.


	3. A Festa

**A Festa**

"_I know hate is a strong word and everything, but it's okay: we're teenagers." _

― _**Cecily von Ziegesar, You Know You Love Me**_

"_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind"_

― **Shake It Out (Florence + The Machine)**

* * *

><p>Na visão de Kurt Hummel, todos os anos de <em>bullying<em> e reclusão social, finalmente haviam sido compensados no momento em que ele colocou suas mãos naquele envelope cor de rosa. Ao contrário de sua melhor amiga, ele nunca nutriu uma história de ódio pela capitã das líderes de torcida.

De uma forma silenciosa e secreta, Kurt conseguia até mesmo admirá-la.

Ela tinha um bom senso de moda e suas opiniões na aula de Literatura eram sempre elaboradas e inspiradas. Kurt não conhecia muito sobre seu gosto musical, mas tinha certeza de que se a garota conhecesse ao menos umas três canções da Broadway, ambos poderiam trabalhar na construção de uma bela amizade.

Mas aí entrava Rachel.

Rachel que sempre fora sua melhor amiga desde o Jardim de Infância, a que havia comido metade dos seus gizes de cera e que lhe convidava para tomar chá imaginário com suas bonecas _Barbra_ e _Patti_. Eles haviam passado por todas as etapas de sua vida juntos e isso obviamente incluía os anos de ginásio, em que não se passava um dia sem que Quinn tentasse atear fogo/colar pedaços de comida/cortar alguma parte do corpo de Rachel Berry.

Obviamente, Rachel não havia sido capaz de superar aqueles anos contínuos de tormentos e geralmente, só a visão de Quinn era suficiente para fazê-la ficar perturbada pelo restante do dia.

Porém, não havia como negar os inúmeros esforços de Quinn para tornar-se uma pessoa mais agradável desde que o ano letivo no William McKinley High começara.

Havia esse boato estranho que rolava pelos corredores, sobre como ela havia feito um pacto maligno para tornar-se a líder das _Cheerios_ (a líder mais jovem da equipe desde 1987, segundo o website _Cheerfully Weekly _- Kurt havia lido em uma newsletter). Em troca da posição, o demônio havia levado a alma dela e era por isso que ela estava agindo de uma forma tão passiva ultimamente.

Bem, ao menos era essa a única explicação plausível para os convites e sorrisos que ela disparava na direção deles ultimamente.

- Kurt, você não vai usar um kilt – comentou Rachel entediada, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de tirar os olhos do celular, enquanto o amigo lhe mostrava o modelo que havia escolhido para a festa.

- _Le freak, c'est chic_ – justificou Kurt admirando-se no espelho de seu quarto.

- De jeito nenhum! – Rachel finalmente levantou os olhos e encarou o amigo com desaprovação – Nós não usamos a era disco para justificar nenhum momento de nossas vidas, você sabe muito bem disso...

- O que eu devo usar? – indagou irritado – Essas são minhas roupas boas.

- Você deve ter um jeans em algum lugar do seu armário, certo? – perguntou Rachel voltando os olhos para o Angry Birds novamente e nem percebendo a expressão de ultraje no rosto do amigo.

- _Eu não uso jeans_ – as palavras saíram da boca de Kurt, como se tivessem queimando sua língua – E você _sabe_ disso!

- Nós podemos ir até a minha casa e pegar um dos meus – sugeriu Rachel – Nós usamos o mesmo número.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Kurt embasbacado – Apesar do seu gosto extremamente duvidoso, você ao menos sempre concordou comigo sobre a questão que jeans são um risco à saúde de nossas pernas.

- Eu sei – concordou a garota, finalmente deixando o celular de lado – Mas você conhece Noah Puckerman? E Matt Rutherford? Mike Chang? Todos eles estarão nessa festa e eu temo pelo momento em que terei que te resgatar da piscina dos Fabray, pois é exatamente o local onde você terminará a noite se usar algo mais chamativo que um jeans.

Kurt bufou, porém, acabou se rendendo e sentando ao lado da amiga em sua cama.

- Isso é realmente importante pra você, não é? – perguntou Rachel apoiando uma de suas mãos no ombro de seu amigo – Esse lance de popularidade.

- Eu só queria mostrar que sou interessante – disse Kurt distraído com um fio que estava escapando de seu kilt – E talvez, se eu fosse amigo de alguma das líderes de torcida, talvez elas pudessem convencer seus namorados neandertais a não me jogarem na lata de lixo diariamente.

Rachel abriu um pequeno sorriso empático. Ela também estava cansada de receber raspadinha gelada no rosto sempre que encontrava com um dos rapazes do time de futebol no corredor.

- Isso pode ser uma coisa boa – refletiu Rachel – Se fizermos alguns amigos populares, talvez pudéssemos conseguir mais membros para o New Directions...

- Rachel, nem ouse mencionar o Glee Club na frente das líderes de torcida – interrompeu Kurt alarmado com a possibilidade.

- Não é você que vive falando sobre como ser animadora de torcida é artístico? – defendeu-se a garota – Aposto que alguma delas deve ter alguma veia musical...

- Ok, eu acredito nisso, porém, podemos deixar esse recrutamento para depois que formos aceitos? – perguntou Kurt ansioso, Rachel concordou silenciosamente com um sinal afirmativo de cabeça.

- Nós podemos ir para a minha casa agora? Precisamos pegar seu jeans. Já está de noite e acho que você não vai querer ser o último a chegar...

* * *

><p>Toda vez que se encontrava em uma situação particularmente desconfortável, Rachel se distraía compilando listas em sua mente. Do caminho de sua casa na Wayne Street até a Grand Avenue, a parte rica de Lima onde ficava a casa dos Fabray, a garota já havia conseguido enumerar o seguinte:<p>

_5 MELHORES MEZZO-SOPRANOS_

_01. Barbra Streisand_

_02. Madonna_

_03. Jennifer Hudson_

_04. Bette Midler_

_05. Rachel Berry_

_5 CANÇÕES QUE MELHOR EXPRESSAM A DRAMATICIDADE DE MINHA VIDA_

_01. Don't Rain On My Parade, na voz de Barbra Streisand._

_02. I'm Not That Girl, do musical Wicked._

_03. It's All Coming Back To Me Now, na voz de Céline Dion._

_04. I'm Always Chasing Rainbows, na voz de Judy Garland._

_05. Only Child, na voz de Rachel Berry._

_5 PESSOAS QUE PODEM CAUSAR O APOCALIPSE NA TERRA_

_01. George W. Bush_

_02. Fidel Castro_

_03. Quinn Fabray_

_04. ..._

_05. ..._

- Chegamos! – anunciou Leroy Berry, uma estranha animação em seu tom de voz, indicava o quão ele estava orgulhoso de ver sua filhinha sendo convidada para eventos sociais como festas de aniversários.

- Não esqueça o presente – lembrou Hiram passando o embrulho que estava em seu colo para os braços de sua filha – Você acha mesmo que ela vai gostar?

- Sim! – respondeu Kurt no lugar de Rachel – Nossos presentes são complementares.

- Bem, divirtam-se, crianças! – disse Leroy olhando-os através do retrovisor – Nos liguem assim que precisarem de uma carona par casa, não bebam nada alcoólico e por favor, se vocês estiverem pensando em fazer sexo, usem camisinha.

- Leroy!

- Pai! – exclamou Rachel indignada ao mesmo tempo que seu outro pai.

- Eu só estou sendo realista, Hiram – explicou Leroy encolhendo os ombros – Nós estamos criando uma linda flor que está desabrochando sexualmente, é assim que as coisas funcionam...

- Meu Deus! – completamente embaraçada pelo comentário, Rachel apressou-se para sair do carro, com Kurt em seu encalço, fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para não rir da situação.

- Então, linda flor que está desabrochando sexualmente – disse Kurt desistindo de segurar o riso, enquanto observava o SUV dos pais de Rachel afastando-se – Está pronta para a melhor festa de sua vida?

- Não saía do meu lado – pediu Rachel encaixando seu braço ao redor do braço de seu melhor amigo, enquanto ambos atravessavam a rua – E se ela tentar atear fogo no meu cabelo, nós vamos embora.

- Bem-vinda ao mundo da popularidade, Rachel Berry – anunciou Kurt pomposamente ao apertar a campainha do número 14.

- Me desculpem, mas nós não contratamos o _RuPaul's Drag Race_ para animar a festa – informou Santana ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com ambos ali parados.

- SANTANA! – o tom irritado de Quinn Fabray podia ser ouvido à distância – Deixe-os entrar!

Santana revirou os olhos dentro de suas órbitas, enquanto lentamente abria a porta, deixando espaço para que Rachel e Kurt entrassem.

Rachel não estava nem um pouco contente em ser insultada, porém, a expressão de deslumbre no rosto de Kurt parecia valer o esforço. A festa era exatamente como eles imaginavam que seria: todo o departamento atlético do McKinley High e líderes de torcida, reunidos ao redor de péssima música (desnecessariamente aguda e extremamente desafinada para o gosto de Rachel) e diversos galões de cerveja esparramados por onde seus olhos podiam alcançar.

Alguns convidados estavam aproveitando a piscina e praticamente todo mundo estava em um clima de flerte e lascívia que Rachel reconhecia como cenas de filmes ruins como _American Pie_ e derivados.

- Eles são meus convidados – Quinn surgiu da cozinha, usando um vestido _vintage_ azul marinho que a deixava com um ar de _Jackie Kennedy_. Rachel internamente aprovou o visual de sua rival.

- Você os convidou? – perguntou Santana confusa, era como se ela ignorasse a presença de Kurt e Rachel.

- Sim – concluiu Quinn encerrando a conversa – Quer que eu guarde os casacos de vocês?

- Sim – concordou Kurt apressadamente retirando sua jaqueta. Rachel tirou seu cardigã lentamente, considerando se existia alguma possibilidade real de Quinn enchê-lo de pó de mico.

- Uau! – exclamou Quinn medindo Rachel da cabeça aos pés – Seu vestido é _Burberry_?

- Sim – apressou-se para responder Kurt – Os pais dela trouxeram de Londres.

- Fica muito bem em você – elogiou a garota voltando a encarar Rachel.

- Nós trouxemos presentes – anunciou Kurt animado tirando o embrulho da mão de Rachel e juntando com o que já estava em sua mão – São dois moleskines. Um para seus desenhos e outro para sua escrita.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Quinn sorrindo, Santana apenas a encarava como se estivesse seriamente preocupada com a saúde mental da amiga.

- Quinn, vou ter que pedir que você sorria e coloque seus braços para cima – pediu Santana preocupada.

- Como? – perguntou a garota voltando sua atenção para Santana.

- É um procedimento padrão para identificar um derrame – explicou rapidamente – Que é exatamente o que eu acho que você está tendo.

- Santana, seja uma querida e vá buscar uns copos de cerveja para os meus convidados? – sugeriu Quinn em um tom de voz que provocou arrepios por toda a espinha de Rachel. Era exatamente o tom que Quinn havia usado durante metade do ginásio para exigir que ela saísse de sua frente, pois, sua presença estava bloqueando o bom gosto.

Santana olhou rapidamente para Quinn, parecendo extremamente ofendida por estar sendo tratada assim na frente de pessoas que estavam tão abaixo dela na cadeia social. Por fim, a garota pareceu decidir que de qualquer forma era melhor sair de perto deles e sumiu na direção da cozinha.

- Me desculpem por isso – pediu Quinn apanhando os casacos e presentes de Rachel e Kurt – Sei que a música não é exatamente do gosto de vocês, mas tenho uma surpresa para mais tarde – informou com um sorriso misterioso em seus lábios – Vou guardar o casaco de vocês, meus presentes e garantir que meu namorado não se afogou no próprio vômito. Sintam-se em casa, logo mais encontro vocês...

Rachel a observou subir as escadas graciosamente. Por algum motivo que nem ela sabia explicar, até mesmo a simples visão das costas de Quinn lhe provocava uma estranha onda de raiva.

- Você viu o vestido dela? – comentou Kurt animado – Posso apostar com você que é um Marc Jacobs.

- Eu não estou interessada – disse Rachel olhando ao seu redor – Se nós queremos realmente suportar isso, acho que teremos que encontrar um pouco de bebida para nos doparmos, duvido que Santana vá nos trazer algo que não contenha arsênico.

- Você é tão estraga prazeres – disse Kurt com um muxoxo seguindo a amiga ao redor da festa.

Se ser estraga prazeres significava não deixar que seu melhor amigo fosse comido vivo por líderes de torcida do inferno, sedentas por carne inocente, ela estava mais do que preparada para ser a maior estraga prazeres daquela festa.

E muito em breve, ela faria jus ao título.


	4. O Jogo da Garrafa

**O Jogo da Garrafa**

"_You young things are too easily persuaded by the touch of lips."_

― **Scott Westerfeld, Goliath**

"_I heard that you like the bad girls_

_Honey, is that true?"_

― **Video Games (Lana del Rey)**

* * *

><p><em>5 COISAS QUE RACHEL BERRY HAVIA APRENDIDO NA FESTA DE QUINN FABRAY<em>

_01. Mike Chang era um dançarino incrível. Ele se movimentava ao ritmo de cada música como se seu corpo todo estivesse flertando com alguém. _

_02. Kurt Hummel repentinamente parecia __**muito**__ interessado em rapazes asiáticos. _

_03. As demonstrações públicas de afeto entre Finn Hudson e Quinn Fabray deveriam ser proibidas por lei e enquadradas como atentado ao pudor._

_04. Cerveja era a melhor bebida do mundo._

_05. Ela conhecia todas as letras de cada uma das músicas de Shania Twain e estava muito feliz em ter uma oportunidade de cantá-las no videokê que Quinn havia acabado de ligar em sua televisão LCD. _

Rachel encerrou sua apresentação de _Any Man Of Mine_ dançando em cima da mesa de centro dos Fabray. Ela não sabia ao certo se aquilo era uma alucinação causada pela sua provável intoxicação pelo álcool, porém, Rachel até mesmo ouviu alguns aplausos (o que obviamente ela merecia, pois, adaptar uma música que pertencia a uma _alto_ para seu alcance vocal, não era uma tarefa tão simples de se atingir no videokê).

- Isso foi ótimo! – Quinn se desvinculou dos braços de polvo de Finn Hudson que a mantinham prisioneira no sofá e se aproximou de Rachel, um sorriso nunca antes visto, exibindo suas duas fileiras perfeitas de dentes, brincava em seus lábios rosados – Estou feliz que você tenha gostado da minha surpresa.

- Onde está o Kurt? – indagou Rachel e sem muita cerimônia, arrancou o copo vermelho de cerveja das mãos de Quinn e o virou de uma só vez.

- A última vez que o vi ele estava ensinando a coreografia de _Baby One More Time_ para a Brittany – explicou Quinn ainda sorrindo – Você quer que eu vá procurá-lo?

- Não – Rachel parou por um instante, aparentemente para refletir, mas na realidade ela só estava tentando manter o equilíbrio e não cair de cima da mesinha – Ele precisa fazer amigos. Você sabe cantar?

- Eu...tento – os olhos de Quinn pareciam estar tentando fugir desesperadamente do assunto – Não sou muito boa.

- Bem, você vai ter que servir – disse Rachel puxando a garota para cima da mesinha – Nós vamos fazer um dueto.

- Dueto? – indagou Quinn nervosa ao receber em suas mãos o outro microfone – Eu não conheço muitas músicas.

- Eu sei que você conhece essa – insistiu Rachel sem paciência – Foi a música que você e o Gigante de Liliput dançaram ano passado quando foram coroados Rei e Rainha do Baile de Formatura do ginásio.

- Oh! – Quinn deixou uma pequena exclamação escapar de seus lábios e voltou imediatamente a sorrir – _Two is Better Than One_.

- Eu serei a Taylor Swift – informou enquanto procurava a música no pequeno livro que listava todas as canções – Você obviamente não tem o alcance vocal de uma mezzo soprano.

- Ok! – concordou Quinn imediatamente. Se Rachel não estivesse tão bêbada, ela até mesmo se perguntaria o motivo pelo qual a líder de torcida não parava de sorrir, entretanto, seu cérebro não estava conseguindo processar múltiplas informações de uma só vez.

- _I remember what you wore in our first day, you came into my life and I thought "hey, you know, this could be something" _– Quinn cantou os primeiros versos no microfone, seus olhos fixos nas palavras que estavam sendo exibidas na tela de sua televisão.

Rachel abriu um pequeno sorriso ao constatar que muito provavelmente Quinn era uma _alto_.

- _'Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing _– Quinn finalmente desprendeu os olhos da tela e encarou Rachel com um olhar que demonstrava ansiedade. Era como se ela tivesse medo de ser deixada ali cantando sozinha.

- _So maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one _– Rachel finalmente juntou-se à Quinn no refrão da canção, o cenho franzido da líder de torcida pareceu se relaxar um pouco e o sorriso aos poucos voltou para seus lábios.

Para alguém sem nenhum treinamento musical, a voz de Quinn Fabray parecia harmonizar perfeitamente com a de Rachel. Obviamente ela não tinha muita experiência em segurar notas longas, deixando para a estrela do New Directions os momentos mais complicados da música, mas definitivamente aquela parceria era algo que poderia ser aperfeiçoada.

Quando a canção chegou ao fim, o som de aplausos ecoou pela sala de estar dos Fabray. Rachel virou-se animada para encarar seus novos fãs, porém, rapidamente reparou que os atletas e líderes de torcida pareciam muito mais empenhados em aplaudir sua Abelha Rainha do que reconhecer seu óbvio e injustiçado talento.

- Eu não sabia que você era uma cantora, bebê! – Finn Hudson aproximou-se de Quinn, segurando-a pela cintura e levantando-a no ar com uma facilidade que fazia a garota parecer uma pequena e frágil boneca de pano.

- Me coloque no chão, Finn! – protestou Quinn com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

- Por favor, não me diga que eu perdi um dueto seu com a Quinn Fabray – disse Kurt que aparentemente havia se materializado do lado de Rachel, enquanto ela assistia a pequena cena de romance piegas do Nicholas Sparks a sua frente – Vocês estavam cantando _Two Is Better Than One_ ou eu estou _realmente_ bêbado?

- Nós cantamos – informou Rachel virando-se para encarar o amigo – E você está _realmente_ bêbado.

- Elas me amam, Rachel – disse Kurt animado ajudando a garota a descer das mesas – Com algumas exceções óbvias, como Santana Lopez, as líderes de torcida me amam!

- Isso é ótimo – ela estava verdadeiramente animada pelo amigo – Eu estou muito feliz por você.

- Elas me contaram que Quinn tem um plano para convencer Sue Sylvester a aceitar homens na equipe – confidenciou Kurt em uma voz que seu eu-bêbado considerava baixa – Brittany Pierce disse que eu deveria tentar. Ela ficou realmente impressionada com minha abertura de perna.

- Isso é ótimo, Kurt – porém, o rosto de Rachel rapidamente se endureceu – Você não vai se esquecer de mim quando for popular, vai? Não está pensando em deixar o New Directions?

- Não! – respondeu Kurt de imediato – Eu nunca deixaria você ou o palco, Rach.

- Ok, damas e perdedores, chega de música – anunciou Santana Lopez subindo na mesinha em que Rachel e Quinn estavam há poucos minutos – Está na hora dos adultos brincarem.

- Ah meu Deus! – murmurou Kurt olhando horrorizado para a líder de torcida – Isso não vai terminar bem.

Rachel virou-se curiosa para ver o que estava acontecendo e viu uma garrafa de cerveja vazia nas mãos da líder de torcida, que a passava de uma mão para a outra distraidamente.

- Lembrando que qualquer pessoa com herpes labial ou propensão para tal, está extremamente proibida de participar da brincadeira – continuou Santana sorridente – Sim, estou falando com você, Mike.

- Nós podemos ir embora agora, se você quiser – sugeriu Rachel em voz baixa para Kurt – Eu posso ligar para os meus pais.

- Rachel, nós não podemos ir embora _agora_ – retorquiu Kurt preocupado – Por mais que eu não esteja animado com a possibilidade de beijar uma garota ou ainda pior, um desses brutamontes de sexualidade reprimida, esse é o momento mais importante de uma festa.

- O momento em que todos nós contraímos monocleose? – indagou Rachel irritada.

- Como se não houvesse ninguém aqui que você gostaria de beijar, Rach – disse Kurt deliberadamente olhando na direção de Finn Hudson, que naquele momento estava entretido em um longo beijo com Quinn Fabray.

- Eu já te disse que não gosto mais dele – defendeu-se Rachel – Foi só uma paixonite de ginásio.

- Sei – Kurt parecia estar se divertindo além do esperado com o nervosismo da amiga – Então, já que você não tem uma paixão secreta por nenhuma das pessoas dessa sala, essa brincadeira será simples pra você. Considere um teste para sua vida artística.

- Ok – concordou Rachel – Mas que fique bem claro que meus beijos serão técnicos.

* * *

><p>O jogo da garrafa consistia em juntar alguns adolescentes com hormônios à flor da pele e ilegalmente alcoolizados, colocá-los sentados em um círculo e girar uma garrafa vazia no centro do grupo. As extremidades da garrafa devem apontar os sortudos (?) que devem se beijar naquele round.<p>

Não existe nenhuma regra complexa ou apresenta qualquer desafio para o intelecto, portanto, aquele é obviamente o jogo favorito das líderes de torcida e esportistas do McKinley High.

Nem todos eram permitidos no círculo seleto de participantes da brincadeira, porém, antes que Santana pudesse impedir a participação de Rachel ou Kurt, Quinn os arrastou para o grupo e disse que seria bom adicionar novas pessoas, já que todos eles já haviam se beijado ao menos uma vez na vida.

Rachel nem ao menos teve tempo de imaginar as inúmeras e bizarras combinações que esse jogo já havia feito anteriormente e Santana já estava de cócoras no chão, girando a garrafa e correndo rapidamente para se sentar ao lado de Brittany.

O primeiro beijo foi entre Noah Puckermann e Audrey Müller, uma líder de torcida do último ano que tinha o maior par de peitos que Rachel já havia visto na vida – e não era como se a garota ao menos tentasse escondê-los.

- Como ela não cai de cima da pirâmide? – sussurrou Rachel no ouvido de Kurt que precisou conter sua risada.

A brincadeira foi progredindo rapidamente e a cada rodada eles eram obrigados a mudarem de lugar para aumentarem as possibilidades de beijarem outras pessoas. Até então, Kurt já havia sido forçado a beijar Brittany Pierce duas vezes. Enquanto a aniversariante já havia trocado saliva com o próprio namorado (apesar dos protestos do público que aquilo era marmelada) e com Noah Puckerman.

Se Rachel continuasse com a sorte que estava, ela provavelmente sairia completamente ilesa daquela brincadeira. Por mais que seu beijo fosse ser completamente técnico e nada obsceno como o que Santana e Brittany estavam trocando naquele instante, a garota ainda preferia evitar que seus lábios se encontrassem com os de qualquer um ali presente.

- Mudem de lugar e controlem sua excitação, por favor – pediu Santana afastando-se de Brittany em meio a aplausos dos rapazes presentes na roda.

Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Matt Rutherford, enquanto Kurt tomou lugar ao lado de Quinn Fabray e tão logo todos estavam acomodados em suas novas posições, Brittany girou a garrafa e correu para sentar-se ao lado de Finn Hudson.

Após girar pelo que parecia uma eternidade, a garrafa parou, uma de suas extremidades estava claramente indicando a direção de Quinn, porém, o outro lado apontava...

- Não! – protestou Rachel ao perceber que ela havia sido a escolhida – Não podemos nos beijar.

- São as regras da casa, RuPaul – informou Santana com malícia – Você precisa beijar a Quinn.

Rachel olhou nervosa para Quinn, tentando buscar algum apoio em seu protesto. Se ela bem conhecia sua inimiga, ela deveria estar tão indignada quanto ela.

Entretanto, Quinn parecia muito longe de estar incomodada, sua expressão não havia se abalado nem por um instante, ela apenas olhava de volta para Rachel, como se esperasse que a garota tomasse a iniciativa.

- Isso vai ser interessante – comentou Kurt mesmerizado.

Rachel tentou reunir toda a coragem que existia dentro dela de uma só vez. Se Quinn parecia tão natural com toda aquela situação, ela certamente não seria a pessoa que causaria uma cena e se negaria a beijá-la.

Quinn engatinhou pelo tapete até que seu rosto estivesse a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto tenso de Rachel.

- Acho que você precisa me beijar – sussurrou Quinn em um tom rouco e por mais que Rachel soubesse que aquela não era a intenção da garota, ela parecia incrivelmente sexy.

Rachel fechou os olhos, sentindo um incomodo tremor tomar seu corpo como refém. Suas mãos rapidamente buscaram apoio uma na outra, para não demonstrar todo seu nervosismo na frente da audiência que as admirava silenciosamente.

Ela conseguia sentir o perfume de Quinn tomando conta do ar que ela respirava. Era uma adocicada mistura de tangerina, almíscar e jasmim que lhe causou um estranho e inesperado arrepio nos pelos dos braços.

Era como se todo seu corpo tivesse involuntariamente entrado em um modo de espera pelo beijo iminente. Entretanto, tão logo os lábios de Quinn roçaram levemente contra os lábios de Rachel, a morena rapidamente se afastou, como se tivesse sido eletrocutada pelo encontro.

- Eu não posso – sussurrou Rachel, Quinn reabriu os olhos e observou a expressão de medo tomar conta do rosto da garota que se levantava rapidamente – Isso é errado – repetia para si, aparentemente perturbada.

- Rachel? – Quinn continuava ajoelhada no chão, o tom de sua voz era assustado e confuso – Está tudo bem?

- Não! – exclamou Rachel exasperada – Nós não somos amigas e muito menos deveríamos nos beijar!

- Rach – Kurt levantou-se e foi de encontro com sua amiga – Você não precisa se alterar.

- Tudo isso é um grande erro – continuou Rachel encarando Quinn – Eu não vou ser parte do seu mundo de perversões em que todos _se pegam_ e agem como se isso fosse completamente normal.

- Nós estamos indo! – disse Kurt segurando a amiga pelos ombros e obrigando-a a andar – Grande festa, Quinnie! Nós pegamos nossos casacos na segunda-feira, não se preocupe.

Antes que Kurt conseguisse colocá-la para fora da sala e na direção da saída, Rachel olhou pela última vez por cima de seu ombro para o cenário que deixava para trás. Quinn Fabray continuava ajoelhada no chão, parecendo incrivelmente frágil, conforme sua maquiagem começava a se desmanchar com as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.


	5. O Gelo

**O Gelo**

"_Sometimes it seems safer to hold it all in, where the only person who can judge is yourself." _

― _**Sarah Dessen **_

"_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before"_

_**Come What May – Trilha Sonora do Moulin Rouge**_

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, quando você puder, me dê uma ligadinha? Sei que você está irritado pelo meu comportamento ontem, mas é sábado e você nunca perde uma aula de pilates, estou começando a ficar preocupada...Me ligue.<em>

**Beep**

_Kurt, caso eu tenha esquecido de mencionar na última mensagem, é a Rachel, não que eu ache que você tenha outra companheira de pilates, mas enfim...Eu estava bem bêbada ontem, você realmente precisa levar isso em consideração. Sinto muito se arruinei suas chances de entrar para as Cheerios, porém, você precisa começar a encarar as..._

**Beep**

_Droga, acho que a sua secretária eletrônica me cortou. Enfim, você sabe que beijar Quinn Fabray é um pouco demais, certo? Bem, me ligue._

**Beep**

_Ok, eu acabo de pegar As Apimentadas: Tudo Ou Nada no Netflix. Se você vier até a minha casa nos próximos 45 minutos, podemos reencenar suas cenas favoritas e dessa vez, você pode ser a Hayden Panettiere..._

Se você perguntasse a Kurt, em nenhum momento ele lhe diria que estava ignorando Rachel Berry e suas inúmeras tentativas de se comunicar com ele desde a noite de ontem. Entretanto, após tudo que ocorrera na festa de Quinn Fabray, ele sentia como se precisasse de um pouco de espaço para meditar sobre como seriam seus próximos anos na Sibéria social do McKinley High.

Desde o pequeno incidente envolvendo a aniversariante e sua melhor amiga, Kurt havia tentado entrar em contato com algumas das líderes de torcida com as quais ele havia trocado números de celular, entretanto, não havia recebido nenhuma resposta até então (ele não estava levando em conta a SMS que havia recebido de Brittany, perguntando o que ele estava vestindo – que foi seguida de uma SMS segundos depois, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que ela havia confundindo seu número com o de Matt Rutherford).

Ele _amava_ Rachel. Apesar de toda sua neurose e sua mania extremamente irritante de lhe ligar no meio de _Grey's Anatomy_ para falar sobre o cabelo da Ellen Pompeo, a garota ainda era a melhor amiga que um garoto poderia desejar...Mas ela definitivamente não era um tíquete de entrada para as _Cheerios_.

E sem _Cheerios,_ Kurt era somente Kurt Hummel, um garoto com extremo bom gosto e eternamente vitimizado pelos populares do WHS.

No momento em que ele já havia conseguido traçar ao menos duas rotas alternativas para poder entrar no colégio, completamente despercebido pelos atletas que sempre estavam de butuca no estacionamento, ele ouviu seu pai gritar seu nome de algum canto da casa.

– Kurt! – repetiu Burt em voz alta – Você tem visita!

Kurt respirou profundamente, se preparando para o fatídico encontro com Rachel. Entretanto, não existia nenhum exercício de respiração poderoso o suficiente para lhe preparar para o que ele encontrou em sua sala de estar.

Sentada em seu sofá branco, trajando um delicado vestido amarelo e segurando uma sacola em suas mãos, estava Quinn Fabray.

Kurt nem ao menos sabia como a garota havia descoberto seu endereço, porém, ele estava tremendamente aliviado ao constatar que ela não estava carregando nenhuma arma letal em mãos.

– Oi – cumprimentou Kurt aproximando-se lentamente do sofá.

– Oi – cumprimentou Quinn levantando-se de supetão e lhe dando um sorriso sem graça – Como você está?

– Bem – respondeu Kurt, ainda muito encafifado com a presença da garota em sua casa.

– Trouxe sua jaqueta e o cardigã de Rachel – disse ao esticar a mão com a sacola para que Kurt apanhasse – Imaginei que você não fosse querer passar o final de semana sem seu_Alexander McQueen_.

– Obrigado! – agradeceu Kurt segurando as sacolas – Quinn, quanto à ontem, por favor, você precisa desculpar a Rachel...

– Tudo bem – interrompeu a garota calmamente – Rachel me odeia, isso não é nenhuma novidade.

Kurt hesitou por um instante, mas por fim, decidiu que era seguro prosseguir:

– Eu pensei que você a odiasse também – observou – Quer dizer, você passou metade da sua vida tentando atear fogo no cabelo dela...

– Eu a odeio – interrompeu novamente, porém, dessa vez ela parecia um tanto quanto inquieta – Meu terapeuta recomendou que eu tentasse ser uma pessoa melhor, mas acho que não funcionou muito bem.

Kurt arqueou as sobrancelhas, enquanto tentava decidir qual fato era o mais bizarro: Quinn frequentar um terapeuta ou Quinn _lhe contar_ que frequentava um terapeuta.

– Eu acho que você é uma boa pessoa – concluiu Kurt – Afinal de contas, você se deu todo esse trabalho de vir até aqui só para me trazer minha jaqueta...

Quinn sorriu. Era aquele sorriso de lábios fechados que já havia se tornado sua assinatura, entretanto, ainda era um sorriso por parte da garota que nunca ri.

– Será que nós podemos conversar um pouco? Eu não queria voltar para casa tão cedo... – indagou Quinn parecendo repentinamente um pouco desconfortável. Era óbvio que ela não tinha que perguntar com frequência se as pessoas podiam ou não conversar com ela naquele instante. Ela simplesmente chegava ao local, começava a falar e as pessoas escutavam, era assim que as coisas funcionavam em seu mundo.

– Claro! – concordou Kurt animado, enquanto sentava-se no sofá.

– Na realidade, eu estava pensando em conversar no seu quarto – disse Quinn permanecendo em pé – Claro, se seu pai não se incomodar com garotas lá.

– Você está brincando, não? – Kurt não conseguiu conter o riso – Ele provavelmente vai acender alguns fogos de artifício e colocar Barry White para tocar na sua vitrola...

–-

Rachel terminou de assistir _As Apimentadas: Tudo ou Nada_, porém, constatou que o filme não tinha metade da graça sem Kurt fingindo ser Sue Sylvester e gritando insultos aleatórios para as personagens.

Ela checou mais uma vez seu celular no caso de ter perdido alguma chamada, porém, aparentemente o motivo pelo qual ele estava apitando nos últimos minutos, era por conta da bateria fraca.

A verdade é que ela nunca havia passado tanto tempo longe de seu melhor amigo. Geralmente, ambos passavam o sábado assistindo filmes, praticando números da Broadway e se engajando em minuciosas sessões de limpeza de pele.

O que ela supostamente deveria fazer sem a presença dele?

Sem pensar direito, Rachel está novamente com a caixa de entrada de seu e-mail aberta. Além de algum spam sobre aumentar o tamanho de seu pênis, uma newsletter do fã-clube da Lea Salonga, ela também encontrou um novo e-mail de seu professor de espanhol e responsável pelo Glee Club, Will Schuester.

Rachel repensou por um instante se foi uma decisão sábia proporcionar seu endereço de e-mail pessoal para o professor. Apesar de apreciar imensamente receber as partituras das canções que eles estavam ensaiando durante a semana, ela talvez pudesse dispensar as correntes ou frases de Ghandi que ele parece encaminhar diariamente para toda sua lista de contatos.

Todavia, o título do e-mail acabou chamando sua atenção: _SELETIVAS!._ Rachel não concordava com o uso de múltiplos pontos de exclamação na internet, porém, ela compreendia que o assunto é de extrema importância e talvez o professor realmente precise se utilizar desses artifícios para chamar a atenção para um assunto importante.

De: Schuester, Will

Para: Abrams, Artie; Berry, Rachel; Cohen-Chang, Tina; Hummel, Kurt; Jones, Mercedes

Assunto: SELETIVAS!

_Caros alunos,_

_É com muito pesar que venho lhes informar que não poderemos participar nas Seletivas esse ano. Aparentemente, as regras foram modificadas e nenhum grupo de coral com menos de 12 membros será aceito para as competições._

_As inscrições continuam abertas até a próxima sexta-feira, portanto, estou disparando e-mails em massa para os alunos do WHS, avisando sobre a abertura de audições no New Directions. Precisamos encontrar 7 membros – com o mínimo de talento – o mais rápido possível._

_Conto com a participação e ajuda de vocês!_

_Will Schuester_

Rachel soltou um grito.

E visando toda sua preparação vocal e capacidade de controlar sua respiração, pode se dizer que aquele grito foi alto, dramático e tão longo, que durou tempo suficiente para que seus pais aparecessem na porta de seu quarto, preocupadíssimos.

– Rach-Rach? – chamou Hiram cautelosamente, ao ver que a filha finalmente tinha fechado a boca e somente encarava a tela de seu laptop sem nenhuma expressão – Está tudo bem com você, querida?

– Como o Sr. Schue espera encontrar 7 jovens remotamente talentosos em Lima até a próxima sexta-feira? – disparou acidamente, encarando os pais com um olhar que eles reconheciam muito bem.

– Ela não fica assim desde que cogitaram a possibilidade de fazer O Bebê de Rosemary, o musical – comentou LeRoy em um sussurro discreto para o seu marido, que assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Eu venho me preparando para esse momento desde o meu nascimento – disse Rachel dramaticamente, colocando o laptop de lado e deitando-se em sua cama – O momento em que eu me apresentaria para uma grande plateia e arrebataria seus corações com meu talento e incrível semelhança com uma jovem Barbra.

– O que está acontecendo, Rachel? – indagou Hiram entrando no quarto, acompanhado de seu marido, que muito provavelmente estava tentando se esconder às suas costas, só no caso de que sua filha resolvesse começar a arremessar objetos pelo quarto.

– Não podemos competir nas Seletivas se não encontrarmos mais 7 membros para o New Directions – informou a garota em um lamurio – Eu nem ao menos sei como temos outros membros além de Kurt e eu...

– Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo – afirmou Hiram – Você tem certeza que não conhece ninguém com uma voz decente?

Rachel não precisou pensar muito a respeito do assunto. Ela conhecia alguém capaz de harmonizar perfeitamente com ela e que seria uma tremenda back-vocal.

– Ela provavelmente me odeia – murmurou Rachel ficando em posição fetal.

– Ela gosta de cantar? – indagou Hiram.

– Provavelmente, quer dizer, ninguém nasce sabendo e é claro que ela não tem técnica, mas acho que ela é afinada, aposto que canta no chuveiro ou algo parecido...

– Converse com ela, querida – sugeriu LeRoy, lentamente saindo de trás das costas de seu marido – Você nunca saberá o que ela sente por você ou pela música, se não tentar ter uma conversa civilizada.

Rachel permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre a possibilidade de ter que encarar novamente Quinn Fabray. Sua memória eidética, rapidamente reprisou a cena do quase-beijo que elas haviam trocado na noite anterior e o estômago da garota se contorceu de ansiedade.

– Vocês podem apagar a luz quando saírem? – pediu Rachel – E coloquem o _Greatest Hits_ da Céline Dion para tocar, por favor?

LeRoy e Hiram trocaram olhares significativos e decidiram que a melhor opção naquele momento, era deixar a filha sozinha com seus pensamentos.

–-

– Eu amo a Fiona Apple – comentou Quinn, que estava despreocupadamente esparramada na cama de Kurt, ouvindo as músicas no iPod do garoto – Tirando essas cantoras da Broadway das quais eu nunca ouvi falar, pode se dizer que você tem um gosto musical bem decente, Hummel.

Kurt, que estava distraidamente rodopiando em sua cadeira giratória, parou e encarou a garota com um sorriso.

– Obrigado! – agradeceu o garoto – Ela é tão...

– Dramática, eu sei – completou Quinn tirando os fones de ouvido – Mas ela fala algumas verdades, não acha?

– Sim – concordou Kurt, tentando se levantar, porém, ele ainda estava muito tonto após girar por quase 5 minutos ininterruptamente – Não que eu tenha me apaixonado alguma vez na vida para entender todas as nuances dos sentimentos que ela expressa em suas canções.

– Você nunca se apaixonou? – Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas e franziu o cenho.

– Eu ainda estou esperando pelo cara certo – confidenciou – É muito fácil não se apaixonar quando se vive em Lima e se está cercado de um monte de caras que nem sabem quem é a Fiona Apple...

– Como você...? – Quinn parou no meio de sua pergunta, parecendo decidir que talvez fosse inapropriada demais.

– Pode perguntar – encorajou Kurt.

– Como você soube que era gay? – perguntou a garota e não havia nenhum tom de maldade em sua voz. Ela parecia curiosa – Como você soube se nunca se apaixonou por ninguém?

– Eu estava assistindo Moulin Rouge – contou Kurt, um olhar sonhador tomando conta de sua expressão – E eu era completamente obcecado com a Nicole Kidman. Até o momento em que eu vi o Ewan McGregor cantar Your Song e finalmente compreendi que não amava a Nicole...Eu queria _ser_ a Nicole Kidman e queria que o Ewan McGregor me tomasse em seus braços e cantasse músicas do Elton John pra mim...

– Uau! – exclamou Quinn admirada – E foi assim que você teve certeza?

– Sim – confirmou, finalmente levantando-se da cadeira e sentando-se nos pés de sua cama – Eu nunca olhei muito para garotas antes disso, porém, depois do Moulin Rouge, tive certeza absoluta de quem era.

– Existe algum teste que você possa fazer para saber? – perguntou Quinn, sentando-se extremamente ereta ao lado de Kurt – Algum site que liste _sintomas _ou algo parecido?

– Quinn, não é uma doença – explicou o rapaz tentando ser paciente – Não existem sintomas.

– Oh! – exclamou a garota e suas bochechas automaticamente assumiram um tom avermelhado – Eu não estou te ofendendo, estou?

– Não – apressou-se para responder – Só acho engraçado...Toda essa sua curiosidade.

Quinn levantou-se da cama de Kurt e seu rosto havia assumido a expressão dura de superioridade com a qual ela era diariamente vista nos corredores do colégio.

– Já está ficando tarde – disse ela secamente – Eu tenho um jantar na casa do Finn. Nós nos vemos na escola, ok?

– Quinn... – chamou Kurt confuso. A garota parou abruptamente antes de abrir a porta do quarto dele e o encarou novamente.

– O que foi? – perguntou irritada.

– Nada – e repentinamente, Kurt compreendeu o que estava acontecendo e decidiu que era melhor deixá-la em paz – Nos vemos na segunda.

– Tchau, Kurt!

– Caramba! – exclamou Kurt quando a garota finalmente fechou a porta. O terapeuta, todo esse comportamento bondoso e agradável, os convites, a festa, o motivo pelo qual ela estava chorando quando eles foram embora e todas essas perguntas sobre sexualidade...

Ele precisava _muito_ ter uma conversa séria com Rachel Berry.


	6. O Novo Membro

**O Novo Membro**

_"Love isn't meant to be hidden away and life is too short for shame."_

**― Jay Bell, Something Like Summer**

_"The first time that I saw you looking like you did,_

_We were young (...) Just two clueless kids,_

_But if I knew then, what I know now, I'd fall in love."_

**― If I Knew Then - Lady Antebellum**

No momento exato em que o cérebro de Kurt foi capaz de colocar juntas todas as peças do quebra-cabeça Quinn Fabray, seu corpo foi tomado por uma agitação enlouquecedora.

Se Quinn realmente estivesse cogitando juntar-se ao lado Ellen DeGeneres da força, isso significa que ele não seria mais o único adolescente homossexual em Lima. Caso a garota resolvesse assumir publicamente sua sexualidade, talvez as pessoas começassem a mudar suas opiniões sobre sexualidade, abrindo caminho para o maior Êxodo de Nárnia da história do estado de Ohio.

Toda a cidade amava Quinn. Se uma garota que frequentava a igreja, fazia trabalho comunitário, era uma aluna estrelar, fosse homossexual, os habitantes da pequena e retrógrada cidadezinha, talvez começassem a enxergar a sexualidade como algo que em nada macula o caráter de alguém.

Entretanto, não existia um panfleto no escritório de Emma Pillsbury com o título: _Como Contar Para Sua Melhor Amiga Que Uma Garota Está Apaixonada Por Ela_, portanto, o rapaz simplesmente não fazia ideia de como ele compartilharia as novidades com Rachel.

Na realidade, Kurt nunca havia parado para pensar muito a respeito da sexualidade de sua amiga. Ambos haviam compartilhado uma pequena quedinha por Finn Hudson no ginásio, porém, era só pelo fato de ele ser um jogador de futebol e suas mudanças hormonais terem ocorrido um pouco mais rápido do que a dos outros pré-adolescentes.

Entretanto, Rachel raramente conversava sobre garotos que não estivessem estrelando uma peça da Broadway. Kurt já havia chegado à conclusão de que a amiga era _Teatrosexual_ e que sua única e verdadeira atração era pelo palco, entretanto, _talvez_ ela tivesse algum interesse em seres humanos.

A única maneira de esclarecer essa questão era indo diretamente ao ponto:

– O que você acha da Quinn? – indagou Kurt tão logo cruzou com Rachel a caminho da aula de História Americana, na segunda-feira de manhã.

– Nós estamos nos falando? – retrucou, segurando seus livros mais próximos de seu torso de uma forma protetora – Você não retornou nenhuma das minhas ligações.

– Desculpe – pediu Kurt impaciente – Eu estava refletindo sobre a vida. O que você acha da Quinn? – repetiu, ansioso por uma resposta.

– Eu estive pensando sobre isso – disse Rachel parando de andar subitamente, fazendo com que Kurt retrocedesse alguns passos quando finalmente percebeu que a garota não estava ao seu lado.

– É? – indagou o rapaz surpreso.

– Ela é boa – disse Rachel decidida, se encostando na parede – Não sei se ela pode manter meu ritmo, mas ela é definitivamente boa.

– Rachel! – exclamou Kurt horrorizado – Acho que não preciso de tantas informações.

– Eu nunca imaginei que ela tivesse isso dentro dela – prosseguiu a garota ignorando completamente o pedido de seu amigo – Mas agora que ela finalmente resolveu tentar, acho que eu posso dar uma mãozinha...

– Rachel! – o rosto de Kurt era o de alguém que estava prestes a chorar depois de assistir um filme de terror horripilante – Por favor, eu não quero mais detalhes sobre sua vida sexual bizarra. Fico muito feliz que você pense assim, mas...

– O que você está falando? – interrompeu Rachel confusa.

– Do que _você_ está falando? – perguntou Kurt rapidamente.

– Sobre tentar convencer a Quinn a se juntar ao New Directions – explicou – Do que você está falando?

– Ah! – exclamou Kurt aliviado – Ela é boa _musicalmente_.

– Sim! – concordou Rachel sem muita paciência – Do que você achou que eu estava falando?

– Nada – Kurt apressou-se para responder. Aquele não parecia um bom momento para revelar suas suspeitas para a amiga – Você vai tentar convencê-la a juntar-se ao grupo?

– Nós precisamos, Kurt – Rachel estava obstinada. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito estranho e quase alucinado – Eu aceitaria o Marilyn Manson se isso fosse necessário para irmos para as Seletivas.

– Boa sorte com isso! – desejou o rapaz, por mais que ele desconfiasse do amor secreto de Quinn por Rachel, ele sabia que nada justificava uma garota tão popular juntando-se a atividade extracurricular mais embaraçosa do WMH.

– Você precisa me ajudar com ela – disse Rachel segurando o amigo pelo braço – Eu tenho medo que ela atente contra minha vida depois daquela festa...

– Rachel, se existe alguma possibilidade remota de convencer Quinn a cantar nas Seletivas, é se _você_ tentar convencê-la...

– Ela me odeia – gemeu Rachel fazendo bico – Você sabe muito bem disso.

– Por isso mesmo – mentiu Kurt – Se você for humilde o suficiente para pedir algo para ela, tenho certeza que Quinn até mesmo vai considerar o assunto.

– Certo! – concordou Rachel contrariada, voltando a caminhar a passos duros – Você vai me levar para o hospital, caso ela jogue ácido no meu rosto.

– Acho que isso não será um problema – Kurt sorriu vitorioso e a seguiu pelo corredor em direção à aula de Matemática.

* * *

><p>Após pensar exaustivamente sobre o assunto durante boa parte do primeiro período, Rachel concluiu que o melhor momento para se aproximar de Quinn seria logo após o treino das Cheerios. A garota estaria tão emocionalmente fragilizada por qualquer insulto que Sue Sylvester tivesse escolhido para lhe brindar naquele dia, que provavelmente estaria muito mais receptiva à proposta de juntar-se a um clube tão <em>tranquilo<em>como o New Directions.

Rachel chegou até o ginásio a tempo de pegar os últimos minutos da rotina mais perigosa e inapropriada de _cheerleading_ que ela já havia presenciado em sua vida.

As _Cheerios_ se movimentavam pelo ginásio ao som de S&M da Rihanna – o que por si só já poderia ser considerado inapropriado o suficiente – porém, aquele era só o começo de uma avalanche.

Quinn, Santana e Brittany encabeçavam a rotina e eram os destaques da apresentação. Ao invés de usarem seus uniformes vermelho e branco, elas estavam vestidas com uma versão completamente indecente do mesmo, em látex preto.

Enquanto algumas líderes de torcida estavam executando movimentos perigosos que consistiam em dar piruetas no ar, jogarem-se de cima da pirâmide e rodopiar katanas em suas mãos, as três garotas realizavam saltos mortais, espacates e outros passos ousados de dança.

Rachel nem ao menos percebeu, porém, quando a música terminou, seu queixo estava deslocado em um ângulo particularmente estranho. Ela estava envergonhada e por mais que odiasse admitir, incrivelmente _estimulada_ pela apresentação.

– Cabeça de Vento, Barbie e Thalia! – gritou Sue Sylvester em seu megafone – Estou decepcionada, vocês parecem Pandas Promíscuos. Todas para o chuveiro e é bom praticarem esses passos em casa ou nós voltaremos para os números em que vocês se apresentam pegando fogo!

Rachel empertigou-se e correu para a entrada do vestiário para esperar por Quinn. Seu pulso estava anormalmente acelerado e por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia fazer com que a ardência em suas bochechas diminuísse.

– Quinn! – chamou Rachel ao ver a garota passar cabisbaixa entre Santana e Brittany. Imediatamente, as duas amigas de Quinn encararam Rachel de uma forma que fez com que ela se sentisse menor que uma pulga.

– Você quer que nós a matemos? – perguntou Santana diretamente para Quinn.

– Não – disse a garota fazendo um sinal com a mão para dispensar as amigas – Eu encontro vocês no chuveiro.

Brittany e Santana renderam um último olhar ameaçador para Rachel antes de entrarem no vestiário, deixando uma suada e incrivelmente séria Quinn para trás.

– O que você quer? – perguntou Quinn cruzando os braços na altura do umbigo.

– Sua apresentação foi incrível – admitiu Rachel tentando dar algum crédito a garota.

– Não chegou nem perto do nosso potencial total – desdenhou Quinn, mas a verdade é que ela havia dado todo seu sangue e energia para que aquela apresentação fosse perfeita.

– Eu queria pedir desculpas pela minha atitude em sua festa – prosseguiu Rachel abaixando a cabeça e encarando suas sapatilhas fixamente – Sei que não precisava fazer todo aquele escândalo...

– Tudo bem – interrompeu Quinn – Todo mundo sabe que você é escandalosa, não foi nada inédito.

– Mas eu adorei sua festa – Rachel levantou os olhos e fitou Quinn com a esperança de que ela estivesse sorrindo e ao constatar que não, voltou rapidamente a encarar seus pés – Me diverti muito com você no videokê.

– Rachel, essa conversa vai nos levar a algum lugar? – perguntou Quinn colocando as mãos na cintura – Eu realmente agradeceria se você resumisse o que tem para dizer.

– Você é uma boa cantora – disse Rachel voltando a levantar a cabeça – E nós precisamos de novos membros no New Directions.

– Sem chances – disse Quinn fazendo menção de andar, porém, Rachel a impediu, entrando bruscamente na frente dela.

– Eu estou falando muito sério quando digo que você é boa – insistiu decidida – E eu posso lhe ajudar a ser muito melhor do que você já é. Tudo que você precisa fazer é juntar-se ao New Directions e nós podemos treinar seu alcance vocal e sua incapacidade de segurar uma nota mais longa.

– Você me odeia – concluiu Quinn em um tom de voz quase inaudível.

– Você também me odeia – justificou Rachel – Ou será que sua memória é tão curta que já se esqueceu de absolutamente tudo que aprontou comigo durante o ginásio?

– Rachel, nós não estamos mais no ginásio – disse Quinn rispidamente – Se você quiser continuar agindo como uma pré-adolescente pelo resto da sua vida, eu não me importo. Mas sinceramente, meu interesse em enterrar minha popularidade por uma pessoa que não consegue nem admitir em voz alta que _precisa_ de mim para algo, é nulo.

– Quinn...

– Tenha uma boa tarde – e sem se prolongar, Quinn desviou da garota e entrou no vestiário feminino.

Rachel refletiu por um instante e concluiu que era daquele jeito que as pessoas deveriam se sentir ao perderem alguma coisa – ela não sabia afirmar ao certo, perder não era uma palavra que era encontrada com muita frequência ao descrever passagens de sua vida.

Ela só queria invadir o vestiário feminino e gritar que Quinn era uma tola por não aproveitar essa chance de aprimorar seu talento. Talvez até mesmo ela pudesse cantar alguma canção de _Dreamgirls_sobre a ingratidão perante tão generosa oferta.

Mas de certa forma Quinn estava certa. Rachel precisava dela e de ao menos mais 6 pessoas para completar o requerimento mínimo para Seletivas. Ela só era orgulhosa demais para admitir.

* * *

><p><em>Acho melhor vc tentar falar com a Quinn. Ela me ODEIA, Kurt... :(<em>

_– Rachel_

Kurt encarou a tela de seu celular por alguns segundos ao sair de sua aula de Álgebra Avançada. Ele simplesmente não podia compreender a mente de Quinn Fabray: ela havia recebido uma chance única de passar tempo ensaiando canções – conhecendo o péssimo gosto de Will Schuester, seriam canções excessivamente românticas – com a garota pela qual estava obviamente apaixonada e provavelmente havia declinado a oportunidade de uma forma bem agressiva.

_Onde ela está?_

_– Kurt_

_Vestiário fem. do ginásio._

_– Rachel_

_Deixa comigo!_

_– Kurt_

Quando o rapaz chegou ao ginásio, não havia nem sinal de Rachel, portanto, Kurt tomou a liberdade de entrar no vestiário feminino, mesmo que até onde concerne a Biologia (e a lei do estado de Ohio), ele não pudesse entrar em um local com diversas garotas nuas.

– AH! – gritou uma das líderes de torcida ao ver Kurt.

– Eu não estou interessado nas partes íntimas de nenhuma de vocês! – berrou Kurt indo em direção à Quinn Fabray, que estava enrolada em uma toalha e o encarava com descrença.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a garota sentindo-se envergonhada por ser o aparente motivo dessa invasão masculina no vestiário.

– Nós precisamos conversar! – Kurt a segurou pela mão e a levou para um canto afastado dos chuveiros, em que eles pudessem ter um pouco mais privacidade.

– Vocês do _New Directions_ são todos malucos – concluiu Quinn assustada.

– Nós somos – concordou Kurt – Mas ao menos não somos falsos como vocês, Cheerios.

– Por qual motivo você está me chamando de falsa? – Quinn estava claramente ofendida.

– Olha, eu realmente não quero me precipitar, te apressar ou julgar de qualquer forma – explicou Kurt calmamente – Mas Quinn, você não precisa me subestimar.

– Do que _diabos _você está falando? – perguntou encafifada.

– Se existe alguma parte de você que acredita que está, mesmo que longinquamente, nutrindo qualquer sentimento por ela, está na hora de começar mudar algumas atitudes – disse Kurt tão rapidamente que ele nem ao menos fez uma pausa para respirar apropriadamente nas vírgulas.

Quinn parecia pronta para ofendê-lo ou chamá-lo de maluco, porém, antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, Kurt engatou na continuação de seu discurso:

– Não existe nada errado em estar confusa. Mas você só vai poder entender melhor o que está acontecendo na hora que você estiver mais aberta para essas mudanças pelas quais passará – disse o rapaz do jeito mais sério e educado que conseguia – O _New Directions_ é muito importante para ela. Se envolva um pouco nas coisas que ela gosta e talvez seja mais simples de obter essa resposta que você está procurando...

Quinn abriu a boca para protestar, porém, Kurt virou-se de costas e a deixou para trás. Se existia alguma possibilidade de ele ter acordado a fera que existia em Quinn Fabray, o rapaz definitivamente não queria estar ali para presenciar o estrago.


	7. Além do Arco Íris

**Além do Arco-íris**

_"Like most misery, it started with apparent happiness."_

**― Markus Zusak, The Book Thief**

_"In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you"_

**― Broken (Lifehouse)**

Na sexta-feira de manhã, todos os membros do New Directions já haviam perdido completamente a esperança de que um aluno, interessado em realizar uma audição, entrasse na sala do coral e os salvasse da desclassificação iminente.

Isso teve um efeito muito negativo na moral dos jovens, que pareciam mais desanimados do que o natural e nem ao menos a pífia tentativa de Will Schuester de propor uma _Sexta-Feira do Tema Livre_para tentar agitar as coisas, havia funcionado.

– Qual o motivo de continuarmos ensaiando? – perguntou Mercedes verbalizando o pensamento de todos seus colegas de clube – Não poderemos competir durante o restante do ano.

– Crianças, nós não podemos perder a esperança – disse Will mordendo os lábios nervosamente – Existem campeonatos menores nos quais podemos nos inscrever.

– Com todo o respeito, Sr. Schue, mas o meu talento não foi tão cuidadosamente moldado durante esses anos para participar de campeonatos menores – informou Rachel que durante os últimos minutos estivera folheando um exemplar da_Vogue_ para passar o tempo.

– Nós deveríamos ao menos tentar, pessoal – disse Artie um pouco incerto – Provavelmente é nossa única opção.

– Eu me recuso – Rachel encerrou o assunto e voltou a se focar em sua revista – Estou tentando adquirir um interesse por moda para me inscrever no Clube da Costura do colégio. Ouvi dizer que eles participam de concursos de verdade...

– Com licença – uma voz rouca que não pertencia a nenhuma das garotas do New Directions irrompeu pela sala – Aqui é o Glee Club?

– Meu Deus! – exclamou Kurt tentando conter sua animação ao avistar Quinn Fabray, completamente vestida em seu uniforme das _Cheerios,_ parada na porta da sala.

– Quinn, certo? – indagou Will confuso – Você é uma das líderes de torcida da Sue, não é?

– Sim – confirmou a garota sorrindo satisfeita – Sou a capitã.

– Vo-você está perdida? – perguntou Tina tão confusa quanto o professor.

– Acho que não – disse Quinn entrando na sala e admirando seus arredores com curiosidade – Vocês estão com audições abertas para novos membros, certo?

– Sim – respondeu Will incrédulo – Você quer fazer uma audição?

– Na verdade, todos nós queremos – Quinn fez um sinal em direção à porta e Kurt quase caiu da ponta de sua cadeira ao tentar espiar o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Aos poucos, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman e Finn Hudson foram entrando na sala. Nenhum deles parecia tão satisfeito de estar ali quanto Quinn, porém, também não pareciam prontos para atacar os membros do coral com raspadinhas (apesar de Artie ter se encolhido somente com a mera visão dos atletas).

– Isso é sério? – Will não conseguia entender o que algumas das crianças mais populares do colégio estavam fazendo na sala do coral.

– Sim – respondeu Quinn sentando-se em uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Mercedes – Ouvi dizer que vocês precisavam de sete membros e bem, eles me devem alguns favores, portanto, chegamos à conclusão de que a melhor forma de retribuição é fazendo uma audição para o New Directions.

Quinn olhou rapidamente para a fileira de trás, onde se encontravam Rachel e Kurt e lhes deu uma piscadela discreta antes de voltar a olhar para Will Schuester, que por sua vez, ainda parecia completamente abismado com essa reviravolta do destino.

– Muito bem! – disse Will animado – Quem será o primeiro?

E assim começaram as audições.

Finn, Puck, Matt e Mike se juntaram em uma desajeitada e completamente improvisada tentativa de adaptarem _Sweet Child O' Mine_ – de uma forma que não fosse nada gay, segundo as palavras dos próprios.

Rachel constatou satisfeita que Mike, de fato, era um dançarino nato e seria de muita utilidade para o grupo em geral. Matt tentava se arriscar em alguns passos de dança e apesar de parecer um Lego tentando dançar Lambada, era possível observar algum talento nato para piruetas.

Por sua vez, Puck e Finn eram ótimos cantores. Apesar de serem barítonos, Puck tinha um controle maior de notas baixas e Finn, se esforçava para alcançar as notas mais altas da canção e na maior parte do tempo se saía bem.

Santana e Brittany também resolveram fazer sua apresentação em conjunto. As garotas adaptaram uma sequência de movimentos que geralmente faziam junto com as _Cheerios_ ao ritmo de _Monster_ da Lady Gaga.

Kurt estava completamente correto em sua observação sobre como as líderes de torcida eram ginastas talentosas. Os membros do New Directions observaram mesmerizados os passos complexos que ambas realizavam, enquanto se revezavam para cantar a canção – Rachel não estava tão impressionada assim. Aquela canção não oferecia exatamente nenhum desafio vocal e o que as garotas estavam fazendo ali, nem chegava perto do que ela havia visto no ginásio no começo da semana.

Por fim, quando todos ainda estavam muito entretidos cumprimentando Santana e Brittany pelo desempenho, Quinn Fabray levantou-se do seu lugar segurando uma folha de papel e caminhou até o pianista para lhe entregar a partitura da canção que havia escolhido.

Rachel não pode deixar de observar a garota, quando ela finalmente se postou em frente ao grupo, com tanta convicção e tranquilidade que parecia estar completamente acostumada com uma pequena plateia.

A maneira como ela aguardava que Brad acertasse o tom no piano, foi o que imediatamente prendeu os olhos de Rachel. Quinn estava com as mãos para trás e movimentava seu corpo para os lados com certa malemolência, parecendo se envolver no ritmo de uma canção imaginária.

Não havia em seu rosto nenhum traço da ferocidade quase sexual que as Cheerios carregavam antes de uma grande apresentação. Ela parecia tão serena que era como se não houvesse ninguém mais ali além dela e do piano.

– Eu vou cantar uma música especial – anunciou Quinn quando Brad lhe fez um sinal de positivo com a mão, indicando que finalmente havia acertado o tom – Espero que gostem.

Rachel não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao reconhecer os primeiros acordes de _Two Is Better Than One_.

E conforme Quinn ia atingindo cada nota perfeitamente, interpretando a canção com extrema concentração e uma desenvoltura incrível, Rachel desejou que não houvesse mais ninguém ali naquela sala, além de Quinn, o piano e ela.

* * *

><p>Quando o Sr. Schue congratulou os mais novos membros do New Directions e anunciou que eles finalmente poderiam se inscrever para participarem da Competição Nacional de Corais, uma alegria se espalhou pelos cinco integrantes antigos do grupo, que eventualmente acabou contagiando os sete novos participantes que se juntaram muito timidamente à comemoração.<p>

– É legal, cara – Rachel pode ouvir Finn Hudson sussurrar para Puck ao se levantar para participar do abraço coletivo.

Quinn continuava sentada em sua cadeira, observando a situação com um ar de quem estava muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Em situações normais, Rachel simplesmente seria tomada por uma vontade incontrolável de partir a face presunçosa da garota ao meio, porém, uma força desconhecida a impeliu a sair do meio do abraço coletivo e pular em cima de Quinn, quase a desestabilizando com um abraço de urso.

– Obrigada – murmurou Rachel no ouvido da garota – Eu não sei muito bem porque você fez isso...Mas muito obrigada.

– Estou tentando te provar que eu não sou tão odiosa assim – respondeu Quinn retribuindo o abraço com a mesma intensidade – Você gostou da minha música?

– Sim – respondeu Rachel se desvencilhando aos poucos da garota – Você é muito talentosa, Quinn.

– Eu sempre quis me apresentar – confidenciou a garota um tanto quanto sem jeito – Eu me lembro como você interpretou a Dorothy no último ano do ginásio.

– Minha primeira grande peça – disse Rachel animada – Você assistiu?

– Todas as apresentações – respondeu Quinn – Eu cantava _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ todas as noites na frente do espelho, antes de dormir.

– Nunca soube que você era uma fã do Mágico de Oz – Rachel parecia intrigada com a confissão.

– É meu filme favorito – Quinn não conseguiu conter o sorriso em seu rosto – Aquela peça...sua interpretação, definitivamente mudou algo em mim.

– Quinn – Finn aproximou-se das garotas e Rachel o odiou silenciosamente. Aquele era um raro momento em que ela estava recebendo um elogio sincero de Quinn Fabray e obviamente, seu namorado brutamontes sentia-se no direito de interromper – Você quer ir tomar um milkshake com os rapazes?

Quinn encarou Rachel, parecendo em dúvida se deveria aceitar o convite do namorado ou não. Quando Rachel estava pronta para pedir que a garota não fosse, que ela ficasse ali lhe fazendo companhia e treinando canções de O Mágico de Oz para as seletivas, Quinn já havia se levantado e entrelaçado sua pequena mão na de Finn.

– Nos falamos depois – disse Quinn sorrindo e encarando Rachel por cima de seu ombro.

– Claro – concordou Rachel sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder sua decepção – Bom apetite.

* * *

><p>Rachel passou boa parte de seu final de semana ocupada tentando organizar uma playlist com possíveis canções para o New Directions cantar na apresentação das seletivas.<p>

Mesmo que inconscientemente, ela tomou todo o cuidado de sempre selecionar uma música que tivesse a parte da _alto_ e de uma _mezzo-soprano,_refletindo a cada escolha se seria apropriado sugerir ao Sr. Schue que ela e Quinn abrissem a apresentação com um dueto.

Toda vez que ela se deparava com uma música que julgava ser perfeita, Rachel corria para o YouTube e assistia todos os vídeos disponíveis de versões ao vivo. Após assistir a interpretação do Coldplay de _Green Eyes_ pela quinta vez, resolveu que seria uma boa ideia enviar o vídeo para Quinn.

Ela abriu o perfil do Facebook da garota e perdeu alguns minutos surfando pelas fotos recém-adicionadas. Havia algumas fotos de Quinn com seu uniforme de Cheerio e sentada no colo de Finn Hudson, em uma mesinha colorida que Rachel logo reconheceu como o Lima Burger.

Nas fotos seguintes, ela estava sozinha ou acompanhada de Brittany e Santana, fazendo caretas, mostrando a língua e bebendo milshake de uma forma um tanto quanto sensual.

Rachel demorou-se um pouco mais na última foto, justamente a que ela estava sozinha com o milkshake de morango e observou o brilho do flash da câmera refletido nos olhos esverdeados da garota. Se ela realmente se esforçasse, era capaz de enxergar pequenas sardas salpicando os olhos de Quinn.

– _Honey, you are the sea..._ – cantarolou Rachel distraidamente ao apertar_Enviar_ em sua mensagem na Inbox para a líder de torcida.

* * *

><p>Rachel esperou pelo restante do final de semana por alguma resposta de Quinn, checando ao ponto de apertar seu F5 com tanta força, que ele fez um pequeno barulhinho ao se deslocar. Porém, por mais que a garota se esforçasse em praticar <em>O Segredo <em>pra cima do universo, sua Inbox continuou vazia até a segunda-feira, em que ela se levantou muito desanimada para ir para o colégio.

Suas pálpebras pareciam estar mais pesadas que o normal, conforme a garota se arrastava com dificuldade pelos corredores da escola. Ela estava atrasada para sua aula de Literatura, porém, simplesmente não havia condições de entrar na sala de aula, antes de tentar ao menos lavar o rosto sem cair no sono.

Rachel abriu a porta do banheiro feminino e quase desabou sob a pia. Ela se encarou no espelho por alguns segundos e ficou surpresa com a figura desconhecida que a encarava de volta. Seu cabelo estava despenteado e profundas olheiras ornamentavam seus olhos castanhos.

– Ótimo! – murmurou desanimada abrindo a torneira e enfiando o rosto debaixo da água na esperança de parecer um pouco menos com um zumbi sedento por cérebros.

Foi naquele instante em que ela ouviu o inconfundível som de alguém regurgitando em uma das cabines. Rachel, apesar de não concordar nem um pouco, sabia que aquela era uma prática um tanto quanto comum entre algumas meninas do WMH.

Ela havia resolvido ignorar completamente a garota sofrendo de bulimia e continuou a lavar seu rosto, esfregando-o com violência, porém, tão logo o som de vômito havia cessado, pode se ouvir um choro baixinho que foi progredindo até o ponto de chegar a soluços histéricos.

Rachel fechou a torneira e aproximou-se com cautela da porta da cabine. Ela não sabia ao certo se deveria chamar a garota e perguntar se tudo estava bem, ou se deveria bater na porta antes e aguardar uma resposta.

Na dúvida do que seria a etiqueta mais apropriada para tal emergência, Rachel acabou se decidindo por abrir a porta de uma vez.

– Quinn? – Ela olhou para o chão do banheiro assustada. Quinn estava sentada segurando os joelhos próximos ao seu tronco, seu rosto estava completamente manchado com lágrimas – O que aconteceu?

Rachel abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura da líder de torcida, que então, jogou-se em seus braços procurando abrigo.

– Eu estou com tanto...medo – balbuciou Quinn em meio a soluços.

– Quinn, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo... – os olhos de Rachel percorreram a cena nervosamente, a procura de alguma pista – Você precisa me explicar.

Quinn não a respondeu, somente deixou cair de sua mão trêmula, um pequeno bastão cor de rosa que Rachel levou certo tempo para identificar.

– Isso é...? – os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram em choque – Você está...?

– Grávida – completou Quinn ainda incapaz de se controlar – Eu estou grávida do Finn.

– Você quer que eu vá chamá-lo? – perguntou Rachel completamente perdida.

– Não! – exclamou Quinn segurando com força no cardigã de Rachel, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse – Eu não quero que ele saiba, por favor.

– Calma – pediu Rachel envolvendo a garota em um abraço – Você precisa se manter calma.

– Cante pra mim – disse Quinn fungando – Por favor.

Rachel a abraçou com mais força, sentindo seu estômago todo se apertar até o ponto de ela se perguntar se ele ainda existia.

– _Somewhere over the rainbow_ – entoou Rachel calmamente, enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos de Quinn - _Way up high and the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby…_


	8. Borboletas

**Borboletas**

_"And in that moment, I swear we were infinite."_

**― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower**

_"My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy"_

**― Hands Down (Dashboard Confessional)**

No momento em que Rachel cantou a última estrofe da canção, ela pode perceber que Quinn finalmente havia parado de chorar descontroladamente e continuava silenciosamente aninhada em seu peito, uma de suas mãos delicadas ainda segurando o cardigã, como se sua vida inteira dependesse disso e eventualmente, seu corpo estremecia e ela apenas se encolhia como um pequeno filhote apavorado.

Rachel nunca havia visto ninguém em uma posição tão frágil. Ela só tinha medo de que quando sua canção terminasse, Quinn voltasse a chorar e somente cogitar tal pensamento lhe machucava. Por isso, ela começou a cantar _Green Eyes_ logo em seguida e conforme as palavras saíam musicalmente de seus lábios, era como se ela finalmente as _sentisse_ pela primeira vez:

– _I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter, now I've met you and honey you should know that I could never go on without you…*_

Os músculos de Quinn anteriormente tão tensos, pareceram se relaxar conforme a canção progredia e Rachel continuava a cantar cada palavra com mais sentimento do que a anterior. Seus dedos finalmente se soltaram do cardigã e todo seu corpo pareceu pesar um pouco menos.

Quando Rachel finalmente terminou a canção, Quinn se afastou lentamente do corpo da garota, os traços de lágrimas invisíveis ainda marcavam seu rosto que havia sido tão cuidadosamente maquiado. Rachel rapidamente abriu sua mochila e procurou pela caixinha de lenços umedecidos que sempre carregava e apressou-se para limpar o seu rosto borrado:

– Obrigada! – agradeceu Quinn voltando a abraçar os joelhos com força – Muito obrigada!

– Você vai ficar bem – afirmou Rachel, tomando um cuidado extra ao limpar a região próxima aos olhos de Quinn – Mas acho que você realmente precisa ver um ginecologista.

– Eu não conheço nenhum – murmurou em resposta e pelo jeito que seu rosto corou levemente, Rachel percebeu que a garota nunca ao menos havia ido a um ginecologista.

– Vou marcar um horário com a minha ginecologista pra você – ofereceu – Ela também é obstetra...

– Rachel, eu não posso – interrompeu balançando a cabeça em negativa – Não posso usar meu plano de saúde, meus pais não podem nem imaginar e...

– Eu pago – disse Rachel decidida – Considere isso como uma pequena retribuição por ter salvado o New Directions.

Quinn a encarou com uma expressão esquisita, era como se a qualquer instante ela fosse desabar e voltar a chorar copiosamente.

– Eu entendo que você não queira contar ao Finn – disse Rachel rapidamente – Mas você precisa deixar que alguém a ajude.

Quinn concordou silenciosamente com um leve aceno de cabeça, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior com força.

– Só preciso fazer algumas ligações – Rachel voltou a abrir a mochila, pegou o celular e sentiu a adrenalina correndo por seu corpo com a mesma intensidade de que se ela estivesse sentada no primeiro carrinho de uma montanha russa.

Conforme seus dedos passavam acelerados pelos muitos nomes em sua agenda de contatos, ela ainda podia ver Quinn claramente com a ajuda de sua visão periférica. A jovem líder de torcida continuava sentada no chão, os olhos cheios de lágrimas ainda fixos em um ponto invisível e aquela foi a primeira vez que Rachel conseguiu enxergá-la de verdade.

A verdadeira Quinn Fabray era dona de uma fragilidade que ela só tinha visto até então em pinturas barrocas nas aulas de História da Arte. Ela era tão pequena e delicada que toda vez que um espasmo pós-choro tomava conta de seu corpo, Rachel se assustava com a possibilidade de que talvez ela pudesse se quebrar.

Mas ela nunca se quebrava.

E ao constatar isso, o coração de Rachel palpitou mais rápido e quando a secretária da sua ginecologista finalmente atendeu o telefone, sua voz estava tão alta e esganiçada que parecia ter sido possuída por um personagem do _Looney Tunes_.

A reação automática de Quinn foi rir. Não havia maldade ou malícia no ato, ela somente ria como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor piada do mundo e sua risada era longa, envolvente e ecoava por todo o banheiro vazio.

Rachel Berry nunca havia se sentido tão bem ao ver Quinn Fabray rindo da sua cara.

* * *

><p>Quando Rachel finalmente estacionou o SUV de seus pais em uma vaga em frente ao consultório da ginecologista, ela já estava cogitando seriamente a possibilidade de chamar um padre para exorcizar Quinn <em>para fora<em> do carro.

O caminho que elas percorreram até o centro da cidade foi preenchido por um silêncio desconfortável. Rachel fez o seu melhor para manter a mente da garota longe de preocupações, porém, não era como se ela tivesse algum assunto que pudesse interessar Quinn além de música.

– Quinn – disse Rachel pacientemente ao abrir a porta do passageiro – Você precisa descer do carro, nós temos horário marcado.

– Não posso – murmurou Quinn, segurando-se com força ao banco de couro – Não posso.

– Eu fiz essa lista – Rachel tirou um pequeno papel amassado do bolso e o colocou no colo da garota – São perguntas que você precisa fazer para a ginecologista sobre vitaminas, nutrientes e outras coisas relacionadas às suas atividades físicas e hormônios...

– Quando você teve tempo para escrever isso? - perguntou Quinn confusa.

– Quando você desceu para comprar _Frapuccino_no Starbucks. Eu tenho esse costume de fazer listas quando estou nervosa – Rachel segurou o braço de Quinn com delicadeza - Eu prometo que vou entrar com você. E se você se sentir desconfortável, é só me dizer e nós vamos embora.

Quinn estudou o rosto de Rachel por alguns minutos, a morena quase conseguia enxergar as engrenagens do cérebro da garota decidindo se podia ou não confiar nela.

– Ok! – concordou Quinn, tirando o cinto de segurança e finalmente descendo do carro – Você realmente vai ter que ficar comigo lá...O tempo todo.

Rachel nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de confirmar, pois é óbvio que ela mesma não aceitaria de nenhuma outra forma.

* * *

><p>Apesar de todos os anseios da líder de torcida, a consulta em geral ocorreu tranquilamente. A ginecologista, Doutora Rae, foi incrivelmente simpática e agradável com Quinn e havia respondido cada uma das perguntas que Rachel rabiscara no papel.<p>

Assim como prometido, Rachel não saiu do lado de Quinn durante nenhum momento. Ela até mesmo se ofereceu para segurar a mão da garota durante o primeiro ultrassom. O feto de Quinn já havia completado seis semanas e no momento em que a doutora perguntou se elas queriam ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê, Rachel apertou a mão de Quinn com mais força e soltou um gritinho animado ao escutar uma pequena vida pulsando dentro do ventre da garota.

– Essa é sua primeira canção – murmurou Rachel para a barriga de Quinn quando a doutora se afastou para fazer algumas anotações em sua prancheta – E você se saiu _muito bem_.

Quando Quinn entrou novamente no carro, ela parecia um pouco menos assustada e muito mais segura de si. Rachel não conseguiu deixar de notar o jeito que ela passava a mão pela barriga, acariciando-a com um pequeno sorriso confidente nos lábios. Ela tinha aquele brilho especial que parece envolver as grávidas, como a auréola de um anjo.

As duas discutiram nomes de criança durante a maior parte do trajeto até a casa dos Fabray. Rachel parecia muito entusiasmada com a ideia de nomear a criança com o mesmo nome de um dos personagens de Crepúsculo, porém, Quinn ainda insistia em nomes de personagens da literatura russa.

– Você não pode chamar seu filho de Mikhail, Quinn – disse Rachel decidida – Você realmente não se importa com os anos de bullying que estão implícitos em um nome como esse?

– Ele será _meu_ filho, Rachel – defendeu-se Quinn, aparentemente achando toda aquela situação muito divertida – Ele terá _meus_ genes, é impossível que alguém fale qualquer coisa negativa ao seu respeito.

– Jacob é um nome perfeito – insistiu estacionando o carro há algumas casas de distância – E ao menos eu já saberia com qual roupa visitar seu filho na maternidade...

– Você não vai me aparecer na maternidade usando uma camiseta com a cara do Taylor Lautner e com _Team Jacob_ escrito em cima – advertiu Quinn rindo – Eu alegaria uma depressão pós-parto e te mataria, você sabe.

– Você está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Rachel ansiosa.

– Sim – confirmou Quinn – Eu só estava muito assustada...

– Já pensou em como dar a notícia ao Finn? – Rachel não entendeu o motivo, porém, seu coração se quebrou um pouco ao lembrar-se que aquele bebê era o filho de Finn Hudson.

– Eu não faço ideia – confessou, repentinamente parecendo pouco confortável – Não vejo como ele pode aceitar essa notícia de uma forma pacífica. Provavelmente vai me culpar pela gravidez e falar sobre como isso atrapalhará a vida dele...

– Por qual motivo você fez sexo com um cara desses? – indagou Rachel franzindo o cenho – Ele não parece ser muito legal...

– Eu o levei para assistir sua última apresentação como Dorothy no ginásio – contou Quinn, parecendo tentar reunir uma coragem sobrenatural para prosseguir com aquela história – Estava tão animada com a peça que simplesmente precisava compartilhar a alegria com meu namorado.

"Ele não ficou muito impressionado como eu esperava que ele ficasse. Naquela noite, eu decidi que perderia minha virgindade, na esperança de que ele fosse ser capaz de me fazer sentir algo...Mas eu não senti absolutamente nada. Depois que eu te vi cantando naquele palco, nenhuma outra sensação foi igual.

Eu tentei absolutamente de tudo para conseguir reproduzir aquele efeito de borboletas batendo suas pequenas asinhas no meu estômago, mas só conseguia sentir aquilo ao te ver cantar.

Acho que continuei a fazer sexo com Finn por obrigação. Todas as horas que eu tive com ele na mesma cama não se comparam aos poucos minutos em que te vi cantando naquele palco...Você é mágica, Rachel Berry".

Quando Quinn terminou o seu relato, ela finalmente se deu conta de que seu corpo havia se aproximado involuntariamente e perigosamente próximo ao de Rachel. Com medo de outra rejeição, ela se afastou bruscamente, porém, antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta para sair correndo do carro, Rachel segurou sua mão com força e a obrigou a encará-la novamente.

– Você realmente se sente assim quando me vê cantar? – perguntou Rachel, sentindo o nó na sua garganta crescer a cada segundo – Como se tivesse borboletas no estômago?

– Sim – confirmou cabisbaixa.

Rachel sorriu, parte dela estava incrivelmente lisonjeada pelo efeito que ela causava, porém, uma parte muito maior estava tomada por desejo, curiosidade e completamente inebriada pelo perfume adocicado de Quinn.

Foi então que sem deixar que sua mente ou a lógica atrapalhassem aquele momento, Rachel aproximou-se de Quinn, tomando o rosto delicado da garota entre suas mãos e colou seus lábios junto aos dela.

O primeiro beijo de Rachel Berry teve o gosto inconfundível de Frapuccino de baunilha e ela finalmente compreendeu o que Quinn quis dizer a respeito das borboletas batendo as asinhas em seu estômago.

(1) Tradução do trecho de Green Eyes que a Rachel canta para a Quinn: _Eu cheguei aqui com um fardo e ele parece tão mais leve agora que te encontrei. E, querida, você deveria saber que eu nunca poderia continuar sem você..._


	9. Certezas

**Certezas**

_"I finally understood what true love meant...love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."_

**― Nicholas Sparks, Dear John**

_"I hold my breath_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air, and it's not fair"_

**― It's All Your Fault (P!nk)**

* * *

><p>Kurt e Rachel possuíam uma forte conexão empática que os ligava a um ponto em que se tornaram capazes de terminar frases simultaneamente, prever com certa antecedência a necessidade de um <em>makeover<em> de emergência e mais que tudo, pressentir quando o outro se encontrava em um dilema com potencial de terminar em drama, sangue, lágrimas ou em um musical autobiográfico da Broadway.

Portanto, Rachel _sabia_ que o amigo conseguiria interpretar toda a semiótica oculta em uma mensagem de texto que ela digitou com os dedos ainda trêmulos, tão logo se certificou que Quinn finalmente havia entrado em casa:

_Rachel (19:55) Vc pode me emprestar o seu DVD de Assunto de Meninas?_

_Kurt (20:00) Estarei na sua casa em 30 min._

No caminho de volta para sua residência, Rachel ensaiou em voz alta cerca de vinte diferentes formas de introduzir o tópico de sua recém-descoberta sexualidade e sobre beijos (no plural) sabor baunilha para seu melhor amigo:

_Kurt, você sabe como eu_sempre _admirei as longilíneas pernas da Céline Dion? Bem, finalmente tudo fez sentido..._

_É possível que todas as vezes que eu dormi enquanto você assistia The L Word no meu quarto, tenham tido algum efeito hipnótico no meu subconsciente..._

_Quão aberto o júri das Seletivas estaria para uma apresentação de uma das músicas da dupla russa t.a.T.u?_

Porém, no instante em que Rachel abriu a porta de seu quarto e deparou-se com Kurt segurando uma cesta de vime absurdamente adornada com plumas cor de rosa, sua mente se desviou do assunto principal e tudo o que a garota conseguiu pronunciar foi:

– O que _diabos_?

– É um presente! – exclamou Kurt animado, empurrando a cesta de vime nos braços da amiga – Sabe aquelas aulas de artesanato que meu pai acredita que são uma ótima chance para criar um vínculo entre pai e filho? Pois bem, nossa tarefa mês passado era cestas de presente, então eu pensei que seria uma ideia esplendida lhe fazer uma com a temática _CestaParabéns, Você Não é Frígida!,_porém,adicionei um pouco de purpurina e agora podemos chamá-la de _Cesta Parabéns, Por Escapar de Aslam e Sair do Armário de Nárnia_.

Rachel estava pronta para iniciar um discurso em prol de sua escolha de ter permanecido quase que completamente assexuada até os 16 anos de idade, porém, sua atenção estava completamente presa pelos itens de _sex shop_ que Kurt havia incluído na cesta.

– Então... – prosseguiu o rapaz sentando-se aos pés da cama de Rachel – Você tem algo para me contar? Não pense que eu não reparei em como a Barbie e você sumiram durante todo o dia...

– Eu a beijei! – disse Rachel finalmente afastando seus olhos do conteúdo da cesta – Nos beijamos _algumas vezes_, na realidade...

– Eu estou tão orgulhoso! – disse o rapaz teatralmente com um olhar sonhador estampado em seu rosto – Minha pequena Jenny Schecter!

– Foi um bom beijo – Rachel colocou a cesta em cima de sua escrivaninha, com uma pequena nota mental para explorá-la posteriormente – Não que eu tenha muita experiência no âmbito, porém, acredito que teve a quantidade necessária de língua _versus_ saliva.

– Rachel – Kurt revirou os olhos – Você sabe que isso não é o que realmente importa em um beijo, não é?

– Não? – perguntou, obviamente sentindo-se confusa. Ela estivera tomando notas ao longo dos anos de todos os seus beijos favoritos em novelas, seriados, películas e em peças de teatro em que ela estivesse sentada na primeira fileira. Em sua visão profissional e lógica, tudo se resumia à língua e saliva.

– O que realmente importa é como você se sentiu – explicou Kurt pacientemente.

– Como se alguém tivesse acabado de libertar uma gaiola cheia de borboletas direto no meu estômago – contou Rachel e era como se o gosto de baunilha ainda perdura-se em sua boca – Eu nunca me senti assim antes.

– Senhoras e senhores, essa é a linda e mágica história do primeiro casal lésbico do William McKinley High – anunciou Kurt transformando sua mão em um microfone imaginário – Nos acompanhe em confins em que borboletas voam e bonecas Barbie tomam vida...

– Tem mais uma coisa – disse a garota interrompendo a narração pomposa do amigo – Uma coisa que você precisa prometer que nunca repetirá em voz alta?

– Como a vez em que você precisou fazer xixi em uma lata de lixo antes de cantar Funny Girl para a nossa turma do primário? – indagou distraidamente.

– Kurt! – exclamou Rachel furiosa – Você prometeu que nunca mais repetiria isso em voz alta!

– Ok, desculpe – concordou rindo – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, Rachel...

– Quinn está grávida – Rachel fechou aos olhos de uma forma dramática ao contar a notícia. Ela certamente não queria ver a expressão de alegria se desmanchar no rosto de Kurt, porém, foi obrigada a abri-los novamente quando se passou quase um minuto de total silêncio.

– Eu acho que isso não é po... – Kurt parecia estar enfrentando sérios problemas para digerir a bomba que a amiga acabara de jogar em seu colo – Ela está grávida pela Imaculada Concepção ou Finn Hudson colocou aqueles quadris de lenhador para trabalhar em cima dela?

– Finn é o pai – informou Rachel, tentando afastar a imagem de Finn Hudson nu em cima de Quinn Fabray da sua cabeça – Ela está grávida de seis semanas, eu a acompanhei ao ginecologista hoje...

– Meu Deus! – Kurt parecia ter entrado em um modo de desespero frenético – Ele tem alguma ideia de que vai ser pai? Hoje ele parecia tranquilo demais na apresentação do trabalho de O Velho e o Mar...Quais são as possibilidades dessa criança puxar a pouca capacidade intelectual dele? Rachel, você nem sabe a analogia que ele fez entre o livro e um pepino hoje...

– Acalme-se! – pediu Rachel começando a ficar igualmente nervosa – Tenho certeza absoluta que os genes dominantes de Quinn vão fazer algo pelo cérebro dessa criança...

– Ah, Rach! – subitamente, Kurt parecia miserável – Eu sinto muito...

– Ela está bem – Rachel tentou consolar seu amigo e segurou sua mão – Nós até mesmo discutimos nomes de bebê durante o caminho de volta...

– Você nem ao menos percebeu o que isso significa, não é? – Kurt abriu um sorriso sem graça – Ela está grávida e só tem quinze anos de idade. Não importa o quão confusa ela pense estar sobre sexualidade ou sentimentos que ela nutre por você...No final das contas, os pais fascistas dela vão obrigá-la a se casar com Finn Hudson e eles vão criar essa pobre criança em um lar sem amor ou canções de ninar da Broadway.

Rachel soltou a mão de Kurt como se ela estivesse em chamas. Ela parecia fisicamente ferida quando finalmente voltou a encará-lo, um brilho inconfundível de lágrimas tornando seus olhos castanhos maiores e mais perdidos.

– Isso não é verdade – murmurou Rachel balançando a cabeça negativamente – Ela me disse que Finn não a faz sentir _nada_. Nada consegue reproduzir o efeito que a _minha música_tem nela.

– Ah! – o rosto de Kurt se desanuviou em um sinal de compreensão – Eu sabia que seu ego estava de envolvido nisso de uma forma ou de outra...

Rachel continuou silenciosamente ressentida. A possibilidade de que alguém houvesse se apaixonado por ela através do poder indubitável de seu _vibrato_ em _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_, era certamente lisonjeira. Mas ao contrário do que Kurt estava tão ultrajantemente sugerindo, aquilo estava longe de ser uma simples questão de ego inflado.

Nem ao menos o ego de Rachel havia sido capaz de fazê-la se sentir _daquele_ jeito.

– Rachel, eu entendo que você esteja confusa – prosseguiu Kurt tentando alcançar as mãos da amiga novamente – Em outras circunstâncias eu apoiaria completamente suas pequenas aventuras no Lado Lilás da Força, porém, a garota está grávida de um bebê lenhador.

– Eu posso ajudá-la – disse Rachel apertando a mão de Kurt com uma força desnecessária – Finn nunca seria um bom pai para essa criança.

– E você seria? – Kurt desvencilhou-se do aperto das mãos da morena – Você acabou de completar dezesseis anos, Rachel. Isso não é uma brincadeira de casinha.

– Para sua informação, sou incrivelmente responsável – Rachel levantou a mão em protesto – E você se lembra do último ano do ginásio em que recebemos aquelas bonecas para cuidar nas aulas de Saúde e Cidadania? Finn Hudson esqueceu a dele no microondas._Dentro_ do microondas!

– Eu sei que ele está longe de ganhar uma medalha pelo brilhante desempenho do seu pequeno cérebro, porém, Finn ainda é o pai do bebê lenhador – retrucou Kurt – Eu não quero que você se envolva em algo que não conseguirá suportar. Você tem sonhos, metas e toda uma vida planejada...Pretende abrir mão de tudo por conta de alguns beijos trocados com uma garota que até então, você odiava?

– Não consigo mais odiá-la – constatou Rachel, porém, aquilo parecia mais um pensamento em voz alta do que um argumento da discussão – Desde que eu a vi cantar, não consigo mais odiá-la.

– Eu te apoiarei incondicionalmente em qualquer decisão insana que você tome e que não envolva o rapto dessa criança ou o assassinato premeditado do Finn, mas acredito que a decisão mais sensata é evitar o drama e deixar que a Quinn decida o seu destino antes – Kurt aproximou-se alguns centímetros de Rachel e quando percebeu que a garota não ofereceria nenhuma resistência, a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso – Se o destino de vocês é ficarem juntas, não existe nada que possa separá-las.

Rachel tentou controlar a vontade de chorar por alguns segundos, porém, finalmente acabou desistindo e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente pelo seu rosto, molhando a camiseta de Kurt.

– Às vezes eu sinto que não nasci destinada a felicidade – murmurou a garota, fechando os olhos com força.

– Você nasceu destinada a coisas maravilhosas, Rach – consolou Kurt trazendo-a mais perto de seu corpo – Você _é_ maravilhosa.

* * *

><p>Na terça-feira de manhã, Rachel se vê novamente atrasada e lavando o rosto na pia do banheiro feminino do colégio. Sua insônia está claramente se tornando um empecilho para o desempenho de seu total potencial como aluna e ser humano não infectado pela praga dos zumbis. Ela realmente havia tentado encontrar um pouco de sono, tão logo Kurt partiu com a promessa de que amanhã tudo estaria bem novamente, entretanto, suas tentativas foram em vão.<p>

Rachel tivera a brilhante ideia de ligar seu laptop para poder colocar uma trilha sonora apropriada para seu sofrimento no iTunes, porém, em um movimento impensado, acabou parando novamente no perfil de Quinn Fabray no Facebook.

Ela não havia mencionado que naquela noite iria animar um jogo do _Titans,_porém, Rachel tentou não se abalar ao ver o _check-in_ que Santana havia realizado com o nome de todas as _Cheerios_ no Estádio do WMHS. O que realmente a incomodou, foi quando alguns minutos depois, um dos jogadores fez o upload de uma foto da comemoração da vitória inesperada do time da casa, em que Quinn havia sido marcada no fundo, sendo carregada no colo pelo seu namorado vitorioso.

Ela parecia feliz. O sorriso em seu rosto exibia suas fileiras perfeitas de dentes. O tipo de sorriso que Rachel jurava que Quinn somente reservava para os momentos em que estava sozinha com ela.

Isso foi o suficiente para tirar qualquer expectativa de um sono tranquilo da mente de Rachel.

– Estava te procurando – uma voz rouca, porém, quase melodiosa invadiu o banheiro. Rachel fechou os olhos na esperança de afastar a alucinação – Te liguei antes de dormir, mas você não atendeu o telefone...

– Oi, Quinn – cumprimentou Rachel desistindo de afastá-la com o poder adormecido de sua mente – Eu provavelmente estava dormindo.

– Estava? – a garota se encostou na pia e encarou Rachel. Lá estava aquele maldito sorriso nos seus lábios – Você não parece alguém que dormiu muito...

– O que você quer? – perguntou Rachel com irritação, fazendo o sorriso da garota se desmanchar aos poucos – Eu estou atrasada para a aula.

– Qual o motivo para tanta agressividade? – retrucou Quinn.

– Você por acaso já contou para o Finn? – perguntou, tão distraída que nem ao menos percebeu que já havia tirado cerca de 30 folhas de papel toalha para enxugar as mãos.

– Sobre o beijo? – Quinn olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo – Você sabe que eu não posso comentar nada com ele...

– Não – interrompeu Rachel impaciente, afundando as mãos molhadas com violência nos papéis – Eu estava me referindo a seu filho, mas fico feliz em ter essa informação também.

– Ainda não – respondeu Quinn tentando evitar contato visual com a morena – Ainda não pensei em uma maneira de jogar a bomba em cima dele...

– E quando você jogar, como será? – Rachel jogou os papéis no lixo não reciclável com a mesma agressividade que havia acabado de enxugar as mãos – Eu não estou pronta para ser seu pequeno experimento sexual, enquanto você se decide se quer ou não brincar de casinha com Finn pelo resto dos seus dias...

– Rachel, eu não sinto absolutamente nada por Finn – insistiu Quinn sentindo-se ofendida – Acho que fui bem clara quando lhe disse isso ontem.

– Também estava bem clara a maneira que você estava sorrindo nos braços dele após o jogo ontem – Rachel não queria admitir que houvesse fuçado nas fotos da garota, porém, antes que ela pudesse raciocinar, a informação simplesmente escapou por entre seus lábios.

– O beijo foi muito especial – Quinn estava anormalmente séria e tranquila – Eu tenho sentimentos por você e vou encontrar uma maneira de lhe fazer entender isso...Até lá, você tem razão, preciso ser sincera com o meu namorado sobre minha gravidez e como realmente me sinto por ele.

– Você precisa arrumar a bagunça da sua vida – concluiu Rachel – Eu não sou medrosa e estou completamente disposta a encarar olhares tortos nos corredores por sua causa...Mas também não sou forte o suficiente para ficar assistindo de camarote, enquanto você engana o Finn, a mim e a todos à sua volta, Quinn.

– Eu não estou enganando ninguém! – exclamou ultrajada – Estou tão confusa quanto você.

– Essa é a diferença, Quinn – Rachel podia sentir lágrimas preenchendo lentamente seu globo ocular. Ela precisava sair dali antes que desabasse na frente da garota – Eu não estou confusa. Só tive certeza depois de te beijar. Sinto muito se você não sentiu o mesmo...

Sem deixar que a garota respondesse, Rachel apanhou sua mochila do chão e saiu apressadamente do banheiro feminino. Em seu coração despedaçado, só batia uma certeza: ela nunca teria uma chance de caminhar por aqueles corredores ao lado de Quinn.

E naquele instante, ela não odiava ninguém a não ser a si própria.


	10. A Canção

**A Canção**

_"You don't love a girl because of beauty. You love her because she sings a song only you can understand."_

**― L.J. Smith, Secret Vampire**

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

**― After The Storm (Mumford & Sons)**

* * *

><p>Geralmente, Rachel Berry procuraria forças e consolo em uma canção que lhe desse a possibilidade de extravasar seus sentimentos oprimidos através de um <em>vibrato<em> potente e notas inalcançáveis, entretanto, até mesmo seu simples prazer em arrebatar as pessoas com seu talento lhe havia sido roubado.

Na quarta-feira de tarde, Rachel já havia feito um progresso considerável em sua missão de obliterar a presença perturbadora de Quinn Fabray em sua vida. Porém, apesar de ter matado praticamente todas as aulas em que seria obrigada a dividir oxigênio com a loira em um cubículo de 10m x 10m, a garota tinha a mais plena consciência de que não poderia evitar o encontro iminente que estava prestes a ocorrer na sala do coral.

Rachel estava confortável com a ideia de nunca mais cursar Biologia, Química ou História Americana, todavia, _ninguém_ a faria desistir de sua atividade extracurricular favorita, o_Glee Club_. Aquele era _seu_ território e a palavra _ofendida_ não tem um significado amplo suficiente para expressar como ela se sentiu ao entrar na sala e se deparar com Finn e Quinn sentados em assentos na última fileira.

Todos os antigos membros do New Directions possuíam o conhecimento de que a última fileira da sala de coral eram os lugares de direito de Kurt e Rachel. Daquela altura, ambos poderiam reinar absolutos em seu trono, fazendo decisões honestas e seleções musicais de bom gosto para a felicidade e paz de seus súditos nas fileiras abaixo.

Ela pensou em protestar. Na realidade, sua boca já estava entreaberta e os insultos com os quais ela vinha ofendendo Quinn em sua mente, estavam ao ponto de se materializarem em sua língua, porém, ela sentiu o aperto firme das mãos de Kurt puxando-a e a fazendo sentar em uma cadeira vazia entre Mercedes e ele, na primeira fila.

– Não torne isso um espetáculo que ninguém está pronto para apreciar, Rachel – sussurrou Kurt no ouvido da garota.

Rachel o encarou, a princípio com a raiva ainda palpitando em suas têmporas, porém, ela pareceu recobrar o bom senso aos poucos.

– Não espere que eu não cante uma canção a respeito disso – avisou Rachel, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de manter o tom de sua voz baixo.

Will Schuester adentrou a sala com uma animação incomum. Rachel não pode deixar de notar a significante guinada no humor do professor, particularmente desde que o _New Directions_ deixou de ser um pequeno grupo de pessoas com inclinação artística para se tornar o covil maligno das principais líderes de torcidas e atletas do William McKinley High.

A Comissão de Corais dos Estados Unidos estava tremendamente enganada se acreditava que Rachel não enviaria um de seus longos e assertivos e-mails sobre a mudança das regras relacionadas ao número de membros para competições.

Até lá, ela seria obrigada a sentar-se na primeira fileira e torcer para não ser agraciada com mais uma longa e penosa demonstração pública de carinho entre Quinn e Finn.

_Quem sou eu?_– escreveu o Sr. Schuester no quadro branco.

– Alguém com uma fixação não saudável por produtos de cabelo _leave-in_– respondeu Brittany erguendo o braço, incrivelmente empolgada por aparentemente saber a resposta correta.

– A tarefa dessa semana é _Quem sou eu?_ – prosseguiu o professor ignorando completamente o comentário da líder de torcida – Quero que vocês pensem em músicas que descrevam seu verdadeiro eu.

– Essa é fácil – disse Mercedes convencida – Minha música será Diva da Beyoncé.

– Eu acho essa música incrivelmente ofensiva e não está nem perto de cobrir a ampla conotação do verdadeiro significado de ser uma diva – disparou Rachel, que no fundo gostaria de ter tido essa ideia antes da amiga.

– Na realidade, eu queria que vocês fossem um pouco além do superficial – pediu o Sr. Schuester ao perceber que Mercedes estava pronta para entrar em uma troca de ofensas exaustiva com Rachel, pois, ninguém em sua sã consciência insultava Beyoncé na frente da garota. _Ninguém_ – A adolescência, geralmente, é uma fase em que a maior parte das pessoas forma os alicerces de seu caráter. É quando descobrimos nossos gostos e vivemos experiências únicas pela primeira vez.

Rachel sentiu todo o corpo enrijecer. Experiências únicas com o sabor de baunilha ainda atormentavam seus pensamentos.

– Quero que vocês escolham canções que respondam a pergunta _Quem sou eu?_de uma maneira única e memorável – concluiu com um sorriso no rosto – Você tem alguma pergunta, Santana? – indagou para a líder de torcida que estava sentada ao lado da cadeira de rodas de Artie.

– Já que o intuito da tarefa é nos expressar como realmente somos, creio que o uso de linguajar inadequado não deverá ser um problema, certo? – a pergunta da latina foi seguida de risinhos por parte de alguns jogadores de futebol. Rachel já podia prever o desastre que aquela tarefa seria.

– Eu peço que vocês evitem palavras de baixo calão a todo custo – pediu o Sr. Schue, levemente apavorado – Mas se você não encontrar outra canção, Santana, acho que podemos trabalhar em uma versão censurada...

– Ótimo! – exclamou a garota com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Senhor Schue, se você me permite? – pediu Rachel e antes mesmo que o professor lhe desse permissão, ela já estava em pé na frente de seus colegas de clube.

Rachel tinha esse costume não muito bem-vindo de fazer um discurso para qualquer uma das tarefas que lhes eram atribuídas no Glee Club. Aparentemente, ninguém nunca se esqueceria de sua minuciosa explicação sobre Teoria das Cores, quando Will Schuester resolveu que _Azul_seria um tema apropriado para se cantar canções.

Entretanto, dessa vez era _pessoal_. Ela precisava tirar algumas coisas de seu âmago antes que elas explodissem em uma canção sobre corações partidos (o que não era exatamente uma má ideia).

– Meus caros companheiros de clube – iniciou Rachel pomposamente – Ser ou não ser, eis a questão...

– Jesus Cristo! – murmurou Mercedes balançando a cabeça em negação.

– A tarefa dessa semana, tão brilhantemente arquitetada por nosso querido professor, será de extrema importância para que vocês compreendam certos aspectos ocultos de suas personalidades e para que cresçam como seres humanos e artistas – prosseguiu Rachel teatralmente – Gostaria de lembrá-los que a descoberta do verdadeiro eu é um assunto que deve ser tratado com respeito, portanto, espero maturidade de todos meus companheiros para tornarmos essa sala em uma zona livre para a aceitação da verdadeira natureza de cada um. Não há necessidade de continuarmos a _nos_ enganar e a enganar a todos ao nosso redor...

Rachel fez uma pausa em seu discurso para fins dramáticos, porém, percebeu que talvez tivesse ido um _pouquinho_ longe demais, já que seus colegas apenas a encaravam com um semblante de confusão extrema (Quinn parecia estar no limiar entre confusa e ofendida, o que significava que ela havia atingido seu objetivo).

– Muito obrigada pela atenção de todos – agradeceu com uma mesura exagerada e voltou para seu lugar entre Kurt e Mercedes.

– Se você realmente estiver planejando sair do armário na apresentação, me avise, vou trazer minha câmera – sussurrou Kurt discretamente para Rachel que por sua vez pareceu não se abalar.

Seu recado estava dado.

* * *

><p>Aparentemente, todo o discurso sobre aceitar seu verdadeiro eu havia surtido algum efeito na mente confusa de Quinn Fabray. Rachel não pode deixar de reparar quando a garota dispensou Finn, dizendo que o encontraria mais tarde e continuou enrolando para guardar seu caderno na mochila, até que não houvesse mais ninguém na sala além das duas.<p>

– Você está pensando em cantar sobre sua sexualidade? – perguntou Quinn sem rodeios, aproximando-se de Rachel, que estava muito entretida organizando as cadeiras em perfeitas fileiras.

– Quinn, apesar de você ter extrema importância no meu processo de aceitação, não espere uma menção direta no meu mash-up de _I Hate Boys/My Girls_– respondeu distraída – Cada um precisa de seu próprio tempo para assumir sua verdadeira identidade perante a sociedade.

– Então, isso significa que você é homossexual? – perguntou Quinn surpresa.

– Eu não gosto de rotular ou me limitar a uma opção, porém, se isso significa que eu gostei mais de beijar você do que gosto de cantar _Don't Rain On My Parade_, sim, acredito que sou 100% homossexual – disse Rachel sentando-se na cadeira que antes estava sendo ocupada por Finn. Quinn ainda estava de pé em sua frente, a mochila pendendo desajeitadamente de seu ombro e um sorriso bobo estampado em seus lábios.

– Eu vou contar ao Finn na sexta-feira – Quinn parecia decidida – Sobre a gravidez e sobre o que eu venho sentindo por você. Vou tentar um término amigável, pois, querendo ou não ele ainda será o pai do meu filho...Claro, se ele quiser assumir a criança!

– Você sabe que eu te ajudaria a cuidar do Jacob...

– Eu farei isso por nós – prosseguiu Quinn, deliberadamente ignorando a insistência de Rachel em chamar a criança de Jacob – Vou arrumar a bagunça da minha vida...E depois, será que você gostaria de sair comigo?

– Como em um encontro? – Rachel nunca havia sido chamada para um encontro antes. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu ocultar sua animação com tal perspectiva.

– Sim, como em um encontro – confirmou a loira, o sorriso em seu rosto se expandiu um pouco mais – Nós não podemos ficar nos beijando às escondidas no carro dos seus pais para sempre...

– Claro que sim! – confirmou Rachel extasiada – É claro que eu quero!

– O que acha de Sábado? – perguntou Quinn – Nós podemos assistir a um filme no cinema e comer algo no Breadstrix?

– Fechado – Rachel queria poder deixar de sorrir ao menos por um instante. Ela tinha uma leve impressão que causaria danos permanentes à sua mandíbula se não parasse de demonstrar sua felicidade.

– Espere por mim, Rachel – disse Quinn caminhando lentamente em direção à porta – Eu te garanto que você não se arrependerá.

* * *

><p>– Pare de saltitar por aí, antes que você suma dentro de um desses buracos de Hobbit e complete sua transformação em uma repugnante criatura que rouba anéis e tem pelos nos dedos do pé – ralhou Sue Sylvester ao quase ser derrubada por uma alegre e <em>muito<em>saltitante Rachel Berry na manhã de sexta-feira.

– Desculpe! – pediu Rachel com um sorriso tão extenso que a fazia parecer com o Gato de Cheshire.

Ela tinha _todos_ os motivos para estar feliz. Inclusive, ela os havia listado na noite interior, quando percebeu que não conseguia manter a cabeça quieta em seu travesseiro por mais de cinco minutos:

_OS 5 MOTIVOS PARA A FELICIDADE DE RACHEL BERRY_

_01.__Quinn terminará seu namoro com Finn, O Lenhador, Hudson._

_02.__Quinn mandou uma mensagem de texto para me desejar boa noite e para dizer que não consegue parar de pensar em mim._

_03.__Quinn me levará para assistir um filme e comer no Breadstix._

_04.__Eu não vejo a hora de saber se a boca de Quinn continua com gosto de baunilha._

_05.__Quinn Fabray existe._

Nem mesmo a visão de Finn ocupando o lugar que lhe era de direito junto à Quinn na sala de coral, não era um motivo forte o suficiente para abalar sua confiança e bom humor.

Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Kurt na primeira fileira e virou-se para cumprimentar Quinn com um rápido, porém, simpático aceno de mão. A garota lhe retribuiu a saudação com um sorriso envergonhado, que obviamente passou despercebido por seu protótipo de namorado, completamente alheio ao mundo ao seu redor.

– O que você está tomando, Rach? – indagou seu melhor amigo cutucando-a nas costelas – Se você encontrou alguma droga legalizada que proporciona a felicidade eterna, terá que compartilhar uma dose comigo. Você conhece as regras...

– Você decidiu sua canção? – perguntou Rachel ignorando o comentário, já que em hipótese nenhuma ela dividiria Quinn com mais alguém.

– Me explique novamente o motivo pelo qual não devo cantar _Poor Little Rich Girl_ da Judy Garland – pediu Kurt.

– Você não é uma pobre pequena garota rica – explicou Rachel sorrindo.

– Eu pensei que a tarefa era cantarmos sobre o nosso verdadeiro eu! – insistiu Kurt.

– É por isso que você deveria cantar _Chiquitita_ do ABBA – disse Rachel, cruzando as pernas e evitando o olhar assassino que Kurt estava lhe direcionando naquele instante.

Ao contrário do que Rachel acreditava, a tarefa _Quem sou eu?_, não havia sido um desastre total e irreparável. Obviamente, haviam tido exceções, como a vergonhosa e extremamente ofensiva interpretação de _I Like Big Butts_ na voz de Noah Puckerman, porém, em geral todos pareceram encontrar uma canção que expressasse perfeitamente seu verdadeiro eu.

Santana havia feito um trabalho decente com _Fuck Me Pumps_ da Amy Winehouse, apesar da expressão de desaprovação no rosto de Will Schuester durante toda a canção. Porém, na opinião de Rachel, ninguém se equiparava a Quinn e sua apresentação de_Howl_ da Florence + The Machine.

Ela exalava uma sensualidade que se espalhou rapidamente por toda a sala como um pavio de uma bomba a queimar rapidamente. Quando o timbre rouco da garota pronunciou a frase: _Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart. Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart,_Rachel precisou fazer uma pequena anotação mental para lembrar-se de pedir para que Quinn repetisse aquela frase durante o encontro.

A morena levantou-se de sua cadeira com as pernas levemente bambas após a performance (extremamente aplaudida pelo público masculino) da líder de torcida. Ambas trocaram um rápido olhar confidente antes que Rachel se posicionasse em frente à turma e Quinn voltasse para seu assento.

– Eu cuidadosamente selecionei uma canção que representasse minha jornada de vida e meus sentimentos por uma pessoa especial – anunciou Rachel para a classe.

– Você arrumou um namorado, RuPaul? – perguntou Santana fingindo surpresa – Eu não sabia que eles haviam começado a vender bonecos infláveis do seu tamanho.

Rachel ignorou as risadinhas que se espalharam pela sala e olhou diretamente para Quinn. Ela apenas lhe sorria encorajadoramente e isso era tudo o que a garota precisava para suportar os comentários maldosos.

– Minha música é _The Story_ da Brandi Carlile – concluiu Rachel fazendo um sinal positivo para que Brad começasse a tocar as primeiras notas da canção no piano.

Em uma escala de 0 a Liza Minnelli, pode se dizer que Rachel dominou a canção como a Lara Fabian. Ela estava no topo de sua capacidade vocal e seus olhos transbordavam de emoção sempre que ela pronunciava _I was made for you_.

De todos os membros do clube, Quinn foi a que a aplaudiu com mais entusiasmo. Rachel precisou refrear a vontade de compartilhar com seu pequeno público que ela, de fato, havia sido feita para a líder de torcida loira que batia palmas sem parar.

Ela não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se a performance havia causado borboletas no estômago de Quinn.

– É minha vez! – anunciou Finn animado, levantando-se e ocupando o lugar deixado por Rachel no centro da sala.

– Isso tem potencial – sussurrou Kurt maldosamente para Rachel – Quer apostar comigo que ele vai cantar uma música sobre o Monstro do Biscoito da Vila Sesámo?

– Eu gostaria da presença da minha namorada aqui – disse Finn virando-se para o Sr. Schue, que pareceu não ter nenhuma objeção – Quinn, será que você pode ficar ao meu lado enquanto canto essa canção?

Rachel precisou fechar os olhos, controlar a respiração e se concentrar em seu mantra especial: _Hoje ela vai terminar com ele, Hoje ela vai terminar com ele..._

Quinn se juntou a Finn, parecendo completamente envergonhada e inadequada. Ela definitivamente não merecia tal humilhação pública.

– Eu estive mexendo na sua gaveta de calcinhas ontem – informou Finn para o divertimento do restante do grupo (com a exceção de Rachel) e para a mortificação total de Quinn – Queria te dizer que encontrei seus exames...Fiquei muito inspirado pelo discurso da Rachel sobre transformarmos isso em uma zona livre para aceitação e compreensão e é por isso que não tenho vergonha nenhuma em compartilhar com todos vocês que em breve serei pai.

As risadinhas de divertimento cessaram. Quinn parecia ofendida/chocada demais para se pronunciar.

– E essa é minha música – concluiu Finn apoiando um joelho no chão, conforme Brad tocava os primeiros acordes de _Marry Me_ no piano - _Forever can never be long enough for me,_feel like _I've had long enough with you.__Forget the world now we won't let them see but there's one thing left to do…_

– EU SOU GAY! – as palavras saíram da garganta de Quinn, interromperam a canção de Finn e acalentaram o coração de Rachel.


	11. Novos Planos

**Novos Planos**

_"When they stop and stare, don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head"_

**― All The Things She Said (t.a.T.u)**

_"...the man of my dreams is a girl."_

**― Julie Anne Peters, Keeping You a Secret**

* * *

><p>A memória do dia em que Kurt Hummel havia assumido publicamente sua sexualidade, ainda era uma lembrança que o jovem rapaz optava por deixar adormecida em uma redoma, enterrada nos confins de seu subconsciente e a uma distância segura de sua memória.<p>

_Eu sou gay. _Assim como Quinn, as palavras pareceram escapar de sua garganta, até que finalmente explodissem através de seus lábios em uma estranha combinação de fúria e desabafo.

– Isso faz _muito_ sentido – sempre há alguém que será o primeiro a se pronunciar, enquanto todos os outros lentamente tentam processar a novidade em seus cérebros. No caso da líder de torcida, o primeiro _gaydar_ a apitar havia sido o de Santana Lopez.

A expressão no rosto da latina era a de alguém que finalmente havia entendido uma piada sem graça, após alguns minutos de compenetrada reflexão. Boa parcela dos integrantes do New Directions alternavam entre surpresos ou admirados com a revelação, entretanto, a garota que sempre fora o braço direito da capitã das _Cheerios_, agia como se aquilo fosse uma notícia tão antiga quanto a invenção da roda.

– Do que você está falando? – geralmente, logo após aquele que grita _Eu já sabia_, o próximo a se pronunciar é alguém na mais obtusa negação.

E era aí que Finn Hudson, com um joelho ainda apoiado no chão, entrava.

– Eu sinto muito – disse Quinn e as leves ondulações em sua respiração entregavam o esforço que ela parecia fazer para manter-se _inteira_ naquela situação. Kurt entendia muito bem como era se sentir tão frágil e exposto que um simples assopro seria capaz de abalar permanentemente toda sua estrutura – Realmente não precisava ser dessa forma...

– Eu te conheço – interrompeu Finn, um sorriso de incredulidade apoderou-se de seu semblante – Você não pode ser _gay_.

– Eu sinto muito, Finn – repetiu – Isso é confuso e completamente injusto com você. Sei que deveria ter comentado algo no momento em que comecei a me sentir diferente, mas eu estava_tão_ assustada.

– Você está esperando um filho meu – murmurou o quarterback, ainda completamente descrente.

– Eu estou – a lembrança da vida em seu útero pareceu ser forte o suficiente para quebrar Quinn. Seus olhos esverdeados pareciam incandescentes com as lágrimas os preenchendo lentamente – Você ainda é o pai do meu filho...Mas eu não sinto absolutamente nada por você há muito tempo.

– Você está mentindo – concluiu Finn, finalmente colocando-se de pé – Só está querendo causar uma cena. Todos aqui sabem o quanto você gosta de ser o centro das atenções...

Kurt agradeceu silenciosamente a insistência de seu pai em lhe matricular em praticamente todas as aulas de artes marciais existentes durante a infância. Se não fosse por seus reflexos incrivelmente superiores, ele não teria conseguido segurar o braço de uma furiosa Rachel Berry, quando ela fez uma mera menção de levantar-se de seu lugar.

– Fique quieta! – Kurt ordenou entre os dentes para Rachel que se debateu debilmente na esperança de escapar do aperto em seu braço.

– Eu sinto muito! – pediu Quinn pela última vez antes de desabar em lágrimas.

Todos que assistiam a cena, incluindo Will Schuester, pareciam embasbacados demais para tomar qualquer providência sensata. Era como se alguém tivesse desligado o botão de rotação e translação da Terra, segundos antes de uma explosão nuclear.

Nessa altura do campeonato, as lágrimas já haviam molhado completamente o rosto da líder de torcida, que se precipitou pelos degraus e fileiras de cadeiras, apanhou sua mochila, a segurou com força junto ao peito e correu para fora da sala do coral antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la.

– QUINN! – gritou Rachel, finalmente se liberando das mãos de Kurt e se pondo de pé – QUINN!

Mas a garota não voltou.

– _Você_! – Os momentos em que Finn Hudson conseguia, de fato raciocinar mais rápido que todos os outros seres humanos presentes no local eram sempre os mais impróprios.

Ele encarava Rachel de um jeito alucinado e doentio, como se desprezasse tudo que a garota representava e sua mera existência naquela sala fosse um insulto gravíssimo.

Por sorte, Kurt logo compreendeu a situação que borbulhava furiosamente no cérebro do _quarterback_e se posicionou protetoramente na frente de sua amiga antes que Finn Hudson avançasse em sua direção, completamente cego pela fúria.

– NÃO PENSE QUE EU NÃO SEI, BERRY! – gritou Finn com tamanha ferocidade, que fez a já pequena Rachel encolher-se ainda mais.

Foi preciso que todos os jogadores de futebol e Will Schuester seguram-se o rapaz e o impedissem de chegar até Kurt e Rachel acuados no canto da sala.

– EU PERCEBI COMO ELA OLHA PRA VOCÊ – berrava Finn descontroladamente – O JEITO COMO ELA FALA DE VOCÊ...VOCÊ TRANSFORMOU MINHA NAMORADA EM UMA SAPATÃO!

Alunos de outras salas, atraídos pela gritaria, saíam para observar a situação que se desenrolava na sala do coral.

– Finn, ela é uma garota! – exclamou Will Schuester exasperado – Você não pode bater em uma garota.

– ELA ROUBOU MINHA NAMORADA!

– Dê o fora daqui – disse Kurt virando-se com urgência para encará-la.

Ele não precisou pedir duas vezes.

* * *

><p>Rachel estava apavorada, o que era uma reação completamente apropriada ao ver 1.90m de músculos avançando em sua direção, com a expressão maníaca do Jack Torrance em seu rosto.<p>

O único problema era que Rachel Berry não sabia lidar com o pavor.

O suor nas palmas de suas mãos trêmulas, a respiração irregular implodindo em seus pulmões e alarmantes pontos pretos surgindo em sua visão, eram sensações completamente inéditas para a garota que enfrentava diariamente raspadinhas dos mais variados sabores no rosto, sem nem ao menos perder a postura.

Rachel sempre havia se julgado um pouco mais corajosa do que a média. Ela nunca hesitou em estender seu braço durante um exame de sangue, foi a primeira de sua turma a assistir _O Exorcista_ sozinha e nunca havia causado nem ao menos um pequeno escândalo ao avistar uma barata em seu quarto.

Todavia, apesar de colecionar todos esses pequenos momentos de braveza, ela simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar terminando um namoro de cinco anos, assumindo uma gravidez precoce e abraçando sua sexualidade de uma só vez, na frente de seus amigos, colegas, conhecidos e até mesmo de um professor.

Quinn era corajosa. Se a situação ocorresse em um universo paralelo, Rachel conseguia visualizá-la levantando-se e defendendo a sua honra. Sua garota era a mais corajosa de todas.

E sinceramente, não importava que ela estivesse novamente sentada no chão do banheiro, com o rosto afundado em suas mãos e chorando copiosamente.

Não importava que nesse instante, a reputação de ambas estivesse indo pelos ares, conforme a fofoca se espalhava por cada ser pensante do colégio.

Seus joelhos estavam fracos, as palavras e seus significados se perdiam em seu cérebro, o medo de ser brutalmente assassinada por Finn Hudson somente crescia em seu peito...Mas nada importava.

Ninguém era tão importante como sua garota corajosa naquele instante.

– Quinn – chamou Rachel ajoelhando-se na frente da garota e carinhosamente afagando seus cabelos loiros – Está tudo bem.

– Não está – a voz abafada de Quinn escapou por entre seus dedos – Eu arruinei a vida de todo mundo.

– Você não arruinou minha vida – sussurrou Rachel em resposta – Se você fez algo pela minha vida, acho que foi salvá-la.

Um pequeno soluço fez o corpo de Quinn estremecer e Rachel automaticamente entrelaçou seus dedos por entre os dela, a obrigando a tirar as mãos do rosto.

– Você é muito corajosa – afirmou Rachel intensificando o aperto de mão – A mais corajosa de todas.

– Minha vida acabou – as palavras saíram da boca de Quinn como se queimassem sua língua – As _Cheerios_, meus pais, meu corpo, meu namoro de cinco anos, todos os meus planos para o futuro...

– Você sempre pode fazer novos planos – interrompeu Rachel, voltando a acariciar os cabelos da garota com a mão livre – Sua vida só está começando.

Quinn pareceu contemplar tal possibilidade por um momento. Seus dedos apegando-se com os de Rachel com tamanha força que a morena começou a sentir um leve formigamento.

– Você faria...Novos planos comigo? – perguntou Quinn hesitante.

– Claro! – concordou sorrindo – Eu sinceramente ficaria muito ofendida se não estivesse em seus novos planos.

Quinn sorriu timidamente.

– Na realidade, você _sempre_ esteve em meus planos, Rachel Berry.

Rachel observou com diversão as bochechas de Quinn assumirem uma tonalidade avermelhada.

– Acho que preciso ter uma conversa séria com meus pais – disse Rachel pensativa – Eles provavelmente vão acabar recebendo uma ligação sobre o incidente do diretor Figgins...

– Incidente? – Quinn estava perdida – Qual incidente?

– Digamos que seu ex-namorado foi muito assertivo ao expressar toda sua cólera – Rachel tentou minimizar a situação, porém, Quinn ainda a encarava desconfiada.

– Ele te machucou? – indagou Quinn séria, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto com a manga de sua jaqueta das Cheerios – Eu juro por Deus que se ele te machucou...

– Não! – Rachel a freou antes que ela pudesse terminar o raciocínio – Ele não me machucou, ele só gritou. Gritou _muito_. Gritou tão alto que até mesmo o Barack Obama deve ter recebido um memorando sobre nossa sexualidade...

– Meu Deus! – exclamou Quinn em horror – Meu Deus, Meu Deus...

– Acho que talvez seja bom contar aos seus pais antes que eles leiam uma nota no _Lima News_ – aconselhou Rachel preocupada – Se você quiser, eu posso estar lá com você...Só para garantir que eles não vão arremessar nenhum objeto pontiagudo em sua direção.

– Eles estão na Romênia – Quinn estava inquieta – Eles só voltam na próxima semana...Meu Deus! Vou ser expulsa de casa, deserdada, assassinada e depois eles vão me ressuscitar só para me matar novamente...

– Eles não vão – disse Rachel tentando fingir uma certeza, que infelizmente, ela não possuía – Já disse que estarei lá no momento. Sei que 1.59m não é exatamente uma estatura intimidadora, mas consigo dar um berro que garanto que será ouvido no mesmo instante pela Polícia de Lima...

– Você vai contar aos seus pais hoje? – perguntou Quinn – Quer que eu esteja lá com você?

– Você quer? – Rachel sentiu um sorriso despontar no canto de seus lábios – Você realmente quer estar presente?

– Acho que você é minha namorada – o rubor nas bochechas de Quinn se intensificou – Eu não tenho muita experiência nisso, mas acho que o correto é conversar com seus pais e explicar que minhas intenções são as melhores...

Rachel não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto, varrendo cada medo, cada incerteza e toda a vergonha para debaixo do tapete. Quinn Fabray era _sua_namorada. Rachel Berry estava _namorando_.

– Claro – concordou Rachel deixando um suspiro fugir de seu peito – É claro que você pode estar presente e conversar com meus pais...E é claro que eu sou sua namorada.

Rachel inclinou-se até que seu rosto estivesse a apenas centímetros do rosto da loira. Ela poderia fazer uma lista, com muito mais de cinco itens, a respeito de tudo que ela adorava na face de Quinn Fabray.

Ela certamente teria começado a enumerar tais características em voz alta, se naquele instante os lábios da líder de torcida não tivessem se encostado nos dela, fazendo que uma prazerosa descarga elétrica arrepiasse os pelos dos braços de Rachel.

Sua mente perdeu-se nos movimentos da língua macia de Quinn. Seu corpo se entregou completamente, deixando que sua namorada a envolvesse carinhosamente pela cintura e a puxasse para mais perto.

Por um segundo rápido de consciência, Rachel se perguntou quantas vezes ao dia ela tomava seu _frapuccino_ de baunilha e se aquele havia se tornado o gosto natural da boca de Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray, _sua _namorada.


	12. O Jantar

**O Jantar**

_"You always taught me right from wrong_

_I need your help, daddy please be strong_

_I may be young at heart but I know what I'm saying"_

**― Papa Don't Preach (Madonna)**

_"Have you ever noticed how parents can go from the most wonderful people in the world to totally embarrassing in three seconds?"_

**― Rick Riordan, The Red Pyramid**

* * *

><p>– Você está viva! – Kurt deixou um longo suspiro de alívio desalojar-se de seu peito ao se deparar com a figura <em>mignon <em>de sua melhor amiga em pé, na soleira da porta – Onde está seu celular? – o rapaz nem ao menos precisou esperar por um convite formal para adentrar o sobrado da família Berry.

– Está sem bateria – informou Rachel fechando a porta e virando-se para encará-lo – Quinn está dormindo no meu quarto e eu não quero acender a luz para procurar o recarregador...

– Quinn está dormindo no seu quarto? – Kurt graciosamente arqueou somente sua sobrancelha direita. Rachel sempre se perguntou como o amigo conseguia tal feito e toda vez que o via fazer isso, se pegava tentando levantar uma sobrancelha de cada vez.

– Sim – confirmou a garota, finalmente desistindo de aprender o truque – Você não esperava que ela fosse assistir aulas depois de tudo aquilo, não é? Eu a trouxe para a minha casa, assim posso ficar de olho nela caso precise de algo ou o pequeno Jacob reaja à dose desnecessária de stress pela qual ela passou hoje...

– Rach – Kurt não pode deixar de sorrir – Você está _pateticamente_ apaixonada por Quinn Fabray.

– O beijo dela é excelente – justificou Rachel como se estivesse ponderando a respeito do assunto pela primeira vez.

– Eu não duvido nada disso – Kurt livrou-se de sua bolsa e da mochila de Rachel (que ele havia carregado por aí o dia todo após o sumiço da amiga), arremessando-as desajeitadamente no sofá da sala de estar – Finn Hudson não se daria a todo esse trabalho de ser suspenso, se o beijo de Quinn realmente não fosse excelente.

– Finn foi suspenso? – perguntou Rachel seguindo o amigo até a sala de estar.

– O que é uma penalidade incrivelmente leve para alguém que precisou ser controlado por quatro homens só para não agredir uma garota – Kurt sentou-se no sofá e colocou seus pés em cima da mesinha de centro – Mas eu acho que o diretor se compadeceu com o fato de ele ter tido seu coração arrancado do peito e completamente exposto em praça pública.

– Quando você fala assim, faz com que tudo pareça incrivelmente pior do que é – disse Rachel sem jeito sentando-se ao lado dele – Como estão as coisas na escola?

– Jacob Ben Israel fez um longo e impressionantemente inapropriado questionário a respeito de vocês– contou distraído, enquanto tateava o sofá em busca do controle remoto – Ele queria saber e eu repito suas exatas palavras: se o caso tórrido de romance lésbico era verdadeiro ou não. Também existem rumores sobre você ser transexual e ser o verdadeiro pai do filho da Quinn...

– Isso é muito ruim – murmurou Rachel, apanhando o controle atrás de suas costas e passando para o amigo.

– Eu nunca voltaria para a escola – disse Kurt, zapeando por diversos canais na busca de algo para assistir – Sue Sylvester procurou por sua pequena prodígio o dia inteiro. Só para registro, ela estava usando o grito de guerra da Xena, A Princesa Guerreira o tempo todo...Você não tem ideia de como isso é assustador.

– Você não pode contar nada disso para a Quinn – Rachel se apressou a dizer – Ela está grávida, hormonal e eu não acho que exista_frapuccino_ de baunilha suficiente em Lima para fazê-la superar tal exposição.

– Eu acho que ela deveria saber o que enfrentará na segunda-feira – disse Kurt desgrudando os olhos da televisão e encarando Rachel – O que _vocês_ enfrentarão.

– Não me importo – para Rachel, a segunda-feira estava há galáxias de distância naquele instante – Não quero aborrecer minha namorada com a pequenez das mentes limitadas dos moradores de Lima.

– Você acabou de chamá-la de sua namorada ou eu estou enfrentando um problema precoce de surdez? – retrucou Kurt encafifado.

– Nós estamos namorando – confidenciou Rachel, um pequeno sorriso presunçoso tomando conta dos seus lábios – Ela é minha namorada.

– Isso é tão injusto! – exclamou Kurt, jogando a cabeça para trás – Você não pode começar a namorar antes de mim!

– Desculpe – pediu Rachel rindo – Hoje ela terá uma conversa com meus pais para falar sobre suas intenções.

– Quão irônico é o fato que sua namorad_a_tem um comportamento mais cavalheiresco do que metade dos garotos de Lima? – Kurt acompanhou Rachel na risada, suficientemente baixa para não acordar a garota que repousava no andar de cima – Eu estou feliz por você, Rachel.

– Então, deveria me ajudar a cozinhar um jantar especial – disse a garota colocando-se de pé, repentinamente muito animada com a possibilidade – Preciso preparar o estômago dos meus pais para o momento da grande revelação...

– Rachel, dê algum crédito para seus pais – pediu Kurt ainda rindo – Eles são homossexuais assumidos desde a época das calças boca de sino, não creio que ficarão tão surpresos quando souberem que criaram uma pequena _Callie Torres_.

– Eu acho que nessa situação, eu me enquadro perfeitamente no papel de Arizona Robbins, apesar de compreender perfeita sua escolha do personagem de Sara Ramirez, consagrada atriz da Broadway, para me representar nessa situação – disse Rachel pensativa – Entretanto, você precisa concordar que eu sou a garota que tem um tênis-patins, cuja namorada está grávida...E era essa grande revelação a qual eu me referia.

– Oh! – exclamou Kurt visualizando a situação – Entendi completamente. Leroy provavelmente começará a chorar e cantar alguma coisa da trilha sonora de Evita...É melhor começarmos a cozinhar _krupnick_ou qualquer uma dessas comidas de nome complexo que vocês judeus comem...

– Na realidade, você se importaria de ir para a cozinha e começar? – perguntou Rachel sem jeito – Eu preciso acordar _minha namorada_. Ela precisa estar apresentável na hora em que meus pais chegarem e eu não acho que eles vão ficar impressionados com o seu uniforme das Cheerios...

– Claro – concordou Kurt encolhendo os ombros e levantando-se do sofá – Vou encher o prato de carne de porco...Aguarde e verá!

* * *

><p><em>When a bee lies sleepin' in the palm of your hand, you're bewitched and deep in love's long looked-after land…<em>

As pálpebras da líder de torcida abriram-se pesarosamente, conforme a música invadia seus ouvidos e a retirava de seu pacífico sono. Rachel estava sentada no meio da cama, a encarando com uma expressão de verdadeira devoção em seu rosto, uma de suas mãos estava gentilmente repousada no ventre de Quinn.

– Rachel – chamou a loira com um tom de voz arrastado que indicava que o sono ainda não havia abandonado seu corpo por completo – Isso é Barbra Streisand?

– Sim – confirmou Rachel exageradamente satisfeita por sua namorada ter reconhecido a intérprete – Eu pensei em cantá-la para você, mas resolvi que a Barbra faria um melhor trabalho em acordá-la suavemente...Meus pais falam que eu me empolgo como fogos de artifício em um 4 de Julho ao cantar essa música.

– Que horas são? – perguntou Quinn sentando-se aos poucos na cama – Sinto que dormi o dia todo.

– E você dormiu – informou Rachel consultando seu relógio de pulso – São seis da tarde. Kurt está cozinhando o jantar...Você se importaria se ele ficasse? Acho que preciso de alguém com força suficiente para segurar um homem adulto, caso um dos meus pais resolva desmaiar ao saber da sua gravidez...

– Você não precisa contar isso para eles, Rachel – disse Quinn encabulada – Eu acho que será bem óbvio quando minha barriga começar a crescer em alguns meses...

– Eu quero que eles saibam de toda a verdade – insistiu Rachel, levantando-se e caminhando até sua escrivaninha – Eu fiz isso enquanto você dormia – e então, ela entregou dois papéis na mão da garota que os pegou desconfiada.

– Por favor, me diga que você não jogou nossa foto em um daqueles programas que simulam como um bebê do casal seria – pediu Quinn antes de analisar os papéis em sua mão.

– Eu nos inscrevi para ioga pré-natal – disse Rachel animada, voltando a se sentar ao lado de Quinn – É minha forma de dizer que estarei presente por você o tempo todo. Sei que é um pouco precipitado e você provavelmente deve estar indagando se namorar comigo foi a decisão mais inteligente a se tomar...Mas acredite em mim quando te digo que quero estar 110% com você durante essa gravidez.

– Estou realmente satisfeita que você não cantou uma canção e me pediu em casamento – disse Quinn tentando rir da memória constrangedora, ainda tão recente em seu cérebro – Muito obrigada, Rachel.

Quinn inclinou-se desajeitadamente para chegar mais perto de Rachel e lhe roubou um rápido selinho.

– Você quer tomar um banho? – ofereceu Rachel sorrindo – Eu posso te emprestar uma roupa...

– Eu gostaria de tomar um banho – disse Quinn se levantando – E não se preocupe, eu tenho uma muda de roupas na minha mochila. Sempre carrego algo para usar depois do treino... – a constatação pareceu reacender uma lembrança na memória da garota – O Kurt disse algo sobre o que aconteceu na escola depois que viemos para cá?

– Ele não viu nada demais – mentiu Rachel olhando nervosamente para os lados – Acho que nossa sociedade está finalmente caminhando para a aceitação da comunidade LGBT. Meus pais vivem aqui há 18 anos e ninguém nunca tentou expulsá-los com uma tocha, sabe...

Quinn riu.

– Você é incrível, Rachel – disse Quinn, apanhando sua mochila de cima da escrivaninha da garota – Eu estou muito feliz por estarmos juntas...

Rachel sorriu.

– Sei que nós seremos aquele tipo de casal sobre o qual as pessoas escrevem musicais da Broadway a respeito – afirmou Rachel com convicção.

– Um musical feliz – acrescentou Quinn – Nada trágico ou cheio de mortes...

– Você acha que a Idina Menzel interpretaria o meu papel? – perguntou Rachel quando a namorada abriu a porta do banheiro – Eu acho que a Laura Bell Bundy seria uma Quinn perfeita.

– Não tão perfeita quanto a original! – gritou Quinn já dentro do banheiro.

– Nunca – concordou Rachel em voz baixa, tão logo sua namorada fechou a porta.

* * *

><p>– Rachel, você não vai deixar <em>A Child is Born<em> da Barbra Streisand de fundo – ordenou Kurt desligando o aparelho de som ao passar com os talheres na mão pela sala de jantar.

– Estou tentando criar um ambiente receptivo para a notícia – insistiu Rachel ligando-o novamente – Meus pais sempre aceitam melhor as notícias difíceis, caso tenha uma agradável música de fundo. Infelizmente, não poderei estar cantando no momento, portanto, a Barbra é a única a qual eu confio tal tarefa.

– Deixe a música, Kurt – pediu Quinn distribuindo os pratos na mesa – Talvez possamos aumentar o volume quando os pais da Rachel resolverem me matar. Isso com certeza abafará o barulho.

– Eles estão atrasados – observou Rachel andando impaciente de um lado para o outro – Meus pais nunca se atrasam.

– Rachel, pare de drama! – implorou Kurt inutilmente. Era mais fácil pedir que a garota parasse de respirar – Seus pais logo estarão aqui, você deveria tirar a sopa do forno – acrescentou ao ver que ela não pararia quieta tão cedo.

– Será que eles vão aceitar pacificamente? – continuou a garota, ignorando por completo o pedido do amigo – Não fui _eu_ que a engravidei, afinal de contas. Mas espero que eles reajam positivamente à minha vontade de dar apoio incondicional para essa criança...

– Eu vou tirar a sopa do forno – ofereceu-se Quinn ao perceber que era inútil esperar que Rachel assumisse tal trabalho.

Tão rapidamente a garota desapareceu na direção da cozinha, o barulho inconfundível do motor de um carro estacionando na garagem causou um sobressalto em Rachel.

– Eles estão aqui! – exclamou Rachel nervosamente – Ok, eu preciso começar a respirar adequadamente...

– Rachel, quem vai entrar em trabalho de parto serei eu – informou Quinn ao entrar novamente na sala de jantar, equilibrando uma bandeja com a sopa de cebola e deparando-se com sua namorada reproduzindo um belo exemplo de respiração cachorrinho.

– Eu preciso respirar – disse Rachel decidida – Respirar.

– Rachel, chegaaaa-mos! – anunciou Hiram cantarolando as palavras – Onde você está, pequena notável?

– Estamos na sala de jantar – respondeu Kurt ao ver que sua amiga parecia incapaz de responder aos pais.

Leroy e Hiram logo surgiram no cômodo e pareceram agradavelmente surpresos ao ver que sua filha e seus amigos haviam se dado ao trabalho de preparar o jantar.

– Isso é sopa de cebola? – perguntou Leroy animado analisando o conteúdo do vasilhame.

– Meus caros pais – disse Rachel, que aparentemente havia treinado essa pequena introdução durante todo o dia – Nós adoraríamos que vocês se juntassem a nós no jantar.

– Eu sou Quinn Fabray – ao perceber que Rachel estava completamente dura e incapaz de se mover, a garota julgou que seria apropriado começar com algumas apresentações – É um prazer conhecê-los, Rachel me falou as coisas mais estupendas a respeito de vocês...

– Quinn Fabray – repetiu Hiram, retribuindo o aperto de mão da garota – Rachel nunca me mencionou seu nome antes...Vocês estudam juntas?

– Eu sou homossexual! – exclamou Rachel entrando em pânico – Eu sei que vocês sempre pensaram que eu era assexuada e estavam perfeitamente felizes com a minha escolha de vida, mas aí interpretei a Dorothy, Quinn se apaixonou por mim e então eu a beijei, ela beija_muito bem_ e eu me apaixonei pateticamente por ela...Ela é minha namorada.

– Vocês compraram brioches? – perguntou Leroy curioso – Eu adoro comer sopa de cebola com brioches.

– Leroy, eu acho...E quando digo acho, realmente faço uso do sentido real da palavra, pois tive muita dificuldade para acompanhar o pequeno vômito verborrágico de Rachel – disse Hiram calmamente – Eu _acho_ que nossa filha acaba de sair do armário.

– Ela saiu? – Leroy finalmente parecia ter esquecido da sopa – Isso é ótimo! Essa é sua namorada? Meu Deus, Rachel está namorando uma versão mais jovem de Grace Kelly!

– Isso não é um problema para vocês? – perguntou Quinn incerta.

– Por qual motivo seria, minha querida? – disse Hiram simpaticamente – Estamos realmente felizes pela nossa filha.

– Eu gosto muito dela – disse Quinn, segurando Rachel que ainda estava completamente imóvel pela mão – Nós preparamos todo esse jantar para que vocês possam me conhecer melhor e para que tenham certeza absoluta de que eu respeitarei a Rachel.

– Ótimo – concordou Leroy – Você está proibida de deflorar nossa pequena até que ela consiga entrar em NYADA...

– Leroy!

– Pai! – exclamou Rachel finalmente recuperando a fala.

– Bem, o que vocês acham de começarmos a comer? – sugeriu Kurt tentando quebrar o clima de constrangimento – A sopa vai esfriar...

– Ótima ideia! – aprovou Leroy – Vou ver se ainda temos alguns brioches na cozinha...

* * *

><p>– Então, Quinn, nos conte sobre como você se apaixonou novamente – pediu Leroy bebericando um pouco de vinho.<p>

– Pai, ela acabou de contar essa história há 10 minutos atrás – Rachel estava sentindo-se levemente envergonhada pelas perguntas incessantes de seus pais, por outro lado, Quinn parecia estar divertindo-se muito com toda a atenção recebida.

– Não é um problema, Rachel – disse Quinn acariciando levemente a mão da namorada – É minha história favorita...Pois bem, era a noite de estreia de O Mágico de Oz na nossa escola do ginásio e eu sou obcecada com tudo que diz respeito a Oz desde pequena.

– Rachel também – confidenciou Leroy rindo da coincidência – Ela exigia que nos vestíssemos como Glinda e Elphaba o tempo todo. Eu acho que ainda tenho aquele chapéu de bruxa em algum lugar...

– Isso é realmente um doce – disse Quinn impressionada – Meus pais dificilmente me deixavam assistir ao Mágico, creio que suas mentes extremamente ortodoxas tinham certo medo que eu fosse me interessar por _wicca_ e me juntar a um _coven_.

– Totalmente compreensível – concluiu Kurt – Você realmente era odiosa durante o Jardim de Infância, acredito que a Bruxa Má do Oeste seria uma péssima influencia para o seu comportamento rebelde.

– Não, eu não era! – disse Quinn fingindo espanto.

– Vamos nos esquecer de quando você obrigou Missy Wright a comer giz de cera – retrucou Kurt se divertindo.

– Ela quebrou todos os meus – justificou Quinn tentando parecer sensata – Nada mais justo que eu a fizesse engolir os dela.

– Quinn é adorável – aprovou Hiram sorrindo – Nós estamos muito orgulhosos de tê-la na família...Mas me diga, querida, qual faculdade você pretende frequentar?

Rachel observou pelo canto dos olhos, Quinn mexer-se desconfortavelmente em seu lugar. Hiram finalmente havia feito uma pergunta que lhe parecia completamente impossível de responder.

– Ainda é muito cedo para escolher, papai – disse Rachel, finalmente tomando coragem para fazer uma afirmação coerente na conversa – Quinn é a melhor aluna de nosso ano, tenho certeza que ela poderá entrar em qualquer faculdade que desejar...

– Rach-Rach, por que estamos ouvindo A Child is Born no repeat há uma hora? – perguntou Leroy virando-se para o aparelho de som – Isso está quebrado? Hiram, se o rádio estiver quebrado, nós precisamos substituí-lo amanhã, você sabe que eu preciso de música para ajudar na minha digestão...

– Na realidade, nós temos mais uma coisa para contar – Rachel queria saber de onde toda aquela coragem estava brotando. Quando deu por si, a garota encontrava-se de pé com uma taça de vinho na mão, como alguém que se prepara para fazer um brinde em uma festa de casamento – Eu escolhi Barbra Streisand, pois acredito que ela completa a carga emocional necessária para o momento.

– Vocês não vão fugir para Nova Iorque para se casar – disse Hiram levantando um dedo em riste – Isso está completamente fora de cogitação...

– Eu estou grávida – disse Quinn abaixando a cabeça – Estou grávida há sete semanas.

– E eu ainda quero ficar ao lado dela – completou Rachel – Estou disposta a ajudá-la a criar a criança.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da mesa. Hiram e Leroy trocavam olhares entre si, Kurt estava muito ocupado virando de uma só vez todo o vinho presente em sua taça e Quinn continuava muito entretida com seu prato vazio de sopa.

– Rachel, você só tem dezesseis anos – disse Hiram pacientemente – Como você pretende criar uma criança?

– A criança tem um pai...Legalmente, ele precisa proporcionar uma pensão para ajudar Quinn a cuidar do bebê – disse Rachel decidida. Ela já havia pensado a respeito desse assunto milhares de vezes na última hora e tinha certeza que conseguiria convencer seus pais de sua ideia – Eu poderia arranjar um emprego de meio período no shopping para ajudar com algumas despesas...

– Não, você não precisa – afirmou Quinn surpresa, já que aquela era a primeira vez que ela ouvira aquela ideia –_Eu_ encontrarei um emprego de meio período no shopping.

– Rachel, você precisa entender que isso é muita responsabilidade – disse Leroy, aparentemente tentando usar o mesmo tom pacificador que ele usava quando sua filha era uma criança e queria brincar de Barbie com suas réplicas de estátua do Oscar – Um bebê é muita responsabilidade.

– Eu estou pronta – insistiu Rachel sentando-se e segurando a mão de Quinn com força – Posso ensina-lo a dançar e descobrir seu alcance vocal tão logo ele consiga falar...

– Rachel! – Hiram, repentinamente parecia extremamente cansado – Os pais de Quinn sabem da gravidez?

– Não – respondeu Quinn envergonhada – Eles estão na Romênia.

– Se os pais de Quinn a chutarem de casa, ela pode vir morar comigo – ofereceu Kurt, provavelmente já alterado pela quantidade de vinho que havia acabado de ingerir – Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã com o cabelo da Barbie...

– Isso! – apoiou Rachel animada – Nós vamos cuidar de tudo...Vocês amaram a Quinn antes de descobrirem sobre a gravidez. Os pais dela provavelmente já serão cruéis o suficiente com ela quando souberem...Por favor, não quero que meus pais sejam do tipo que julga um caráter por um simples deslize...Ela ainda é a garota com a qual eu quero estar.

Quinn forçou-se a abrir um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir isso e automaticamente apertou a mão de Rachel com mais força.

– Eu entendo perfeitamente que seja muito complicado concordar com isso – prosseguiu Quinn – Mas isso não muda em nada quem eu sou ou meus sentimentos pela sua filha...Ainda sou a garota que tem borboletas no estômago toda vez que ela abre a boca.

– Meu Deus! – suspirou Leroy, olhando para o marido com uma expressão de piedade no rosto – Eu não quero ser o monstro que impede minha filha de ser feliz ao lado de sua namorada grávida.

– Eu também não – concordou Hiram, um tanto quanto que contrariado – Quinn, você pode namorar minha filha, é claro. Quando esse bebê resolver sair de dentro de você, nós nos sentaremos e decidiremos o que fazer...

– Muito obrigada, pai! – Rachel comemorou desvencilhando-se da mão da namorada e envolvendo o pai em um abraço apertado – Eu amo vocês dois tanto, tanto, tanto...

– Nós podemos desligar a Barbra agora? – pediu Leroy voltando a bebericar o vinho.

– Graças a Deus! – exclamou Kurt, fazendo questão de levantar-se para desligar o rádio.


	13. O Amor

**O Amor**

_"Just hold me tight, lay by my side and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time"_

**― Smother Me (The Used)**

_"I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once."_

**― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars**

* * *

><p>– Nós realmente precisamos assistir <em>todos<em> esses filmes? – perguntou Kurt analisando com curiosidade a seleção de DVDs que Rachel havia escolhido: Imagine Eu & Você, Beijando Jessica Stein, A Garota dos meus Sonhos e Nunca Fui Santa.

– Sim – confirmou Rachel ressurgindo na sala de estar com um balde de pipoca em mãos – Você prometeu que me ajudaria.

– Bem, quando você me acordou às 7 da manhã de um sábado pedindo por ajuda, pensei que tivesse se queimado com o _babyliss_ novamente – disse Kurt entediado, jogando todo seu peso no sofá da amiga – Você definitivamente não mencionou nada sobre uma exibição de filmes lésbicos.

– Antes de dormir, estive pensando sobre como eu não tenho nenhuma experiência romântica – refletiu, colocando o balde de pipoca na mesinha de centro e ocupando um lugar próximo a Kurt no sofá – Eu preciso aprender tudo sobre como satisfazer uma dama até às 6 da tarde.

– Rach, você seria muito mais produtiva se estivesse assistindo vídeos no Red Tube – observou Kurt, curvando-se para apanhar um punhado de pipoca em suas mãos – Tenho certeza que seria uma experiência bem _didática_.

– Eu preciso aprender a ser _romântica_ – Rachel apanhou um pequeno bloco de notas que havia deixado na mesinha e o abriu em uma página em branco – Não acho que movimentar minha perna em um ângulo de 90º é uma prova de romantismo.

– Tenho certeza absoluta que a Quinn apreciaria – balbuciou Kurt de boca cheia – Mas enfim, vamos acabar logo com isso. Nós ainda temos muita coisa a fazer antes do seu grande encontro.

Rachel permitiu que um sorriso de satisfação tomasse conta de seus lábios, enquanto ela apertava vitoriosamente o _play_ em seu controle remoto.

O filme escolhido para iniciar a sessão era _Beijando Jessica Stein_, que possuía a maior nota na avaliação do IMDB, portanto, seguindo a lógica, deveria ser o filme com as melhores lições sobre amor lésbico que ela assistiria nas próximas horas.

Rachel era dedicada.

Ninguém, nem ao menos seu melhor amigo que sonoramente adormecia ao seu lado com o progredir do filme, parecia entender a importância que ela dedicava aos momentos importantes de sua vida.

Se Rachel fosse escolhida para cantar uma canção, era certeza absoluta que ela a treinaria até a exaustão. Provavelmente pesquisaria no YouTube para ter um vislumbre de como outras pessoas interpretavam a mesma música.

Ela procuraria o título no SongMeanings e leria cada comentário sobre o significado oculto da letra, pois muitas vezes entender as nuances era tão importante quanto compreender a conotação literal da composição.

Certamente ela resguardaria sua voz para o grande dia. Chá de gengibre com mel nunca era demais.

Então, antes mesmo de abrir a boca para entoar o início da canção, Rachel sabia que seria _perfeita_, pois ela simplesmente havia se dedicado tanto para que aquele momento ocorresse sem nenhuma falha, que os cosmos a recompensariam de alguma forma.

Talvez tal fórmula não funcionasse para encontros amorosos, porém, ela precisava ao menos tentar um pouco de dedicação para garantir que tudo ocorreria perfeitamente e que Quinn não decidiria no último minuto que Rachel Berry, não era exatamente o que as pessoas chamavam de _namorável_.

_5 COISAS QUE PRECISO APRENDER (PARA SER UMA BOA NAMORADA)_

_1.__Segurar sua mão: Será que posso fazer isso em público? Ela ficará desconfortável? Quanta pressão é necessária em um aperto de mão casual? Existe algum cosmético que garanta que minha palma não ficará suada, nojenta e impossível de segurar?_

_2.__Músicas: Devo monopolizar o rádio e fazê-la se apaixonar lentamente por cada canção já apresentada na Broadway? Será que devo fingir interesse no tipo de música que ela escuta? Qual tipo de música ela escuta? Devo adicioná-la no , mesmo que nossa compatibilidade não seja Super? Como reagir apropriadamente caso ela não goste de Céline Dion ou Barbra Streisand? É muito cedo para criar uma mixtape sobre o nosso amor arrebatador?_

_3.__Gravidez: É educado segurar o cabelo dela para trás, quando ela estiver vomitando? Devo pedir uma cópia de cada ultrassom para a doutora Rae? Será que ela ficará incomodada ao ver o ultrassom pendurado no meu mural? Devo sugerir o nome Bella, caso o bebê seja do sexo feminino? Como reagir caso Finn exija visitar o (a) pequeno (a) Jacob/Bella no futuro? Devo me inscrever em aulas de defesa pessoal para garantir minha segurança?_

_4.__Redes Sociais: Eu deveria mudar meu status para Em um relacionamento sério no Facebook? Ou melhor, será que eu deveria mudar meu status para Em um relacionamento sério com Quinn Fabray? Como defender minha namorada, caso ela sofra bullying virtual por sua sexualidade? É apropriado esperar que ela delete todas as fotos em que está ao lado de Finn Hudson?_

_5.__Sexo: ...Como é feito? Será que meus pais descobririam se eu acessasse o Red Tube?_

– Rachel, esse filme é péssimo! – exclamou Kurt levemente sonolento, fazendo com que os olhos da amiga rapidamente desviassem do bloco de notas e se focassem nos créditos aparecendo na tela.

– Droga, eu perdi o fim! – disse Rachel tentando apanhar o controle na mesinha.

– Você não perdeu nada – Kurt bocejou ruidosamente – Elas nem ao menos ficam juntas no final.

– Não? – perguntou Rachel alarmada, correndo para pegar a capa do DVD ao lado da televisão – O mocinho na locadora me garantiu que essa era uma comédia romântica lésbica muito instrutiva. Ele foi bem convincente quando comentou que esse era seu material favorito para masturbação...

– Em primeiro lugar: isso é nojento! – Kurt levantou seu dedo indicador para enumerar – E em segundo lugar: não acho que você precise de um filme para lhe ensinar a ser romântica.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma experiência real – disse Rachel com um muxoxo desanimado – Quinn namorou durante toda a vida, tenho certeza que ela tem expectativas bem acima da média para nosso primeiro encontro e eu sinto como se fosse desapontá-la.

– Quer saber como irá desapontá-la? – perguntou Kurt levantando-se e tirando o DVD das mãos de Rachel – Tenho certeza que Quinn ficará desapontada quando você for buscá-la e se tocar que ela provavelmente passou todo o dia se embonecando para encontrar sua namorada que ainda está de pijamas, tem milho de pipoca no cabelo e cheira fortemente à manteiga. _Isso_ é decepcionante, Rachel!

– Eu vou me arrumar...eventualmente – blefou a morena, que claramente havia se esquecido do pequeno detalhe de parecer um pouco mais atraente antes do encontro.

– Você vai se arrumar agora – ordenou Kurt com uma autoridade exacerbada – Ou prometo que vou entreter a Quinn com horas e mais horas de histórias sobre sua infância triste.

– Você não ousaria – retrucou Rachel colocando as mãos na cintura em uma posição desafiadora.

– Não? – Kurt desdenhou – Vamos começar com o dia em que você perguntou para a nossa professora do primário o que era um _mastro viril_, pois havia acabado de ler isso em um daqueles romances da série Sabrina.

– Ok! – rendeu-se Rachel sentindo as bochechas corarem loucamente com a lembrança – Eu vou me arrumar...E só para sua informação, era uma dúvida completamente saudável. O jornaleiro nunca me disse que eu estava adquirindo literatura direcionada para mulheres na menopausa e mesmo assim, ainda acho que tal leitura somente contribuiu com o meu refinado léxico.

– Claro – disse Kurt acompanhando a amiga escada acima – Nunca é demais conhecer ao menos uns vinte eufemismos para usarmos no lugar de pênis, não é mesmo?

* * *

><p>Rachel sentiu seu coração palpitar violentamente dentro de seu peito, como se o órgão estivesse fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para escapar de sua caixa torácica e se libertar da massa apreensiva em que seu corpo havia se transformado.<p>

Um encontro. O primeiro encontro de sua vida.

O momento que seus biógrafos estudariam em exaustão em um futuro não muito distante, tentando compreender os mistérios do coração apaixonado da estrela, dona de múltiplos prêmios e um talento inestimável.

Dona também de um coração descompassado que acelerava infantilmente com o simples vislumbre da casa com cercado branco que pertencia à família Fabray.

_Tum Tum Tum._

Seu carro havia sido tomado de refém por toda a discografia da Fiona Apple, um pequeno oferecimento do iPod de Kurt Hummel. Ela estava decidida a tornar seu carro em um ambiente adequado o exótico gosto musical de Quinn, porém, a voz profunda e letras melancólicas de uma das intérpretes favoritas de sua namorada (segundo _intel_do próprio Kurt), não estava sendo de ajuda extrema para mantê-la tranquila.

_Darling, give me your absence tonight. Take the shade from the canvas and leave me the white…_

_–_ Se acalme! – a garota encarou-se no retrovisor dianteiro – Rachel Barbra Berry, se recomponha, saía desse carro e vá buscar sua namorada...

_Tum Tum Tum._

Rachel levou quase um minuto inteiro para perceber que as últimas batidas – excessivamente mais audíveis – não provinham mais de seu peito e sim das hesitantes pancadinhas que Quinn Fabray estava dando no vidro de seu SUV.

– Você está falando sozinha, Rach? – a morena virou-se em seu assento para encarar a figura sorridente, levemente embaçada pelo efeito do _insulfilm_.

– Quinn! – Rachel apertou um botão para fazer com que seu vidro descesse e assistiu apreensiva, a namorada debruçando-se sobre sua janela.

– Uau! Você está maravilhosa! – exclamou Quinn, seu peito arfou lentamente, parecendo incapaz de encontrar ar suficiente para preencher seus pulmões.

Rachel a deixava sem ar.

Somente a consciência de tal fato fez com que um calor de mil vulcões se apoderasse de seu corpo, fervilhando em cada espacinho de seu pequeno corpo.

– Ei – cumprimentou Rachel tentando manter-se o mais impassível possível – Eu acabei de chegar.

– Eu a vi pela janela do meu quarto. Você está ouvindo Fiona Apple?

– Sim – Rachel não conseguiu conter sua animação ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Quinn – Kurt comentou que ela é uma de suas cantoras favoritas e eu resolvi me familiarizar com seu repertório.

– Ela é maravilhosa, não é? – comentou Quinn fechando os olhos, como se dessa forma sentisse melhor a música – É tanta dor e beleza nas suas músicas.

– Sim – concordou Rachel, completamente distraída pelos longos cílios de boneca de Quinn.

Repentinamente, seu coração voltou a palpitar com força.

_Tum Tum Tum_.

– Vamos entrar? – perguntou Quinn reabrindo os olhos novamente e tirando Rachel de seu pequeno transe – Eu estou morrendo de fome!

– Entrar? – indagou confusa – Eu pensei que nós iríamos comer no Breadstix e assistir um filme...

– Nós vamos – confirmou Quinn afastando-se da janela e abrindo a porta do carro – Eu comprei comida no Breadstix. Eles entregaram há uns dez minutos, acho que ainda podemos comer sem precisar colocá-la no microondas...

Rachel não conseguiu esconder a decepção em seu rosto.

Ela havia passado por uma tarde com os mais longos e excruciantes processos de embelezamento para passar a noite escondida dentro de casa?

– Quinn... – murmurou Rachel sem jeito, porém, as palavras morreram em sua garganta no instante em que ela voltou a encarar sua namorada. O sorriso brilhante em seus lábios delicadamente pintados com _Please Me,_fez com o coração da morena se aquecesse um pouco.

Todos os devaneios de passear em público de mãos dadas com a garota mais bonita do William McKinley High, foram imediatamente suplantados por imagens de uma divertida noite em casa.

Tudo o que realmente importava era que ela ainda estava na companhia da garota mais bonita do colégio.

_Sua_ garota.

– O que foi? – perguntou Quinn ao perceber a relutância inicial de Rachel em descer do carro.

– Será que você pode me emprestar um biquíni depois? – Rachel tirou o cinto de segurança, apanhou sua bolsa no assento do passageiro e desligou o aparelho de som – Eu acho que nós poderíamos aproveitar um pouco sua piscina.

– Claro! – concordou Quinn fechando a porta do carro, assim que Rachel finalmente pulou para fora e encaixou seu braço esquerdo confortavelmente no de sua namorada – Eu estava mesmo pensando em uma desculpa para te ver com pouca roupa.

Rachel sorriu. Aquela noite certamente seria muito melhor do que ela havia imaginado.

* * *

><p>Quinn havia tomado extremo cuidado para que cada momento daquela noite fosse perfeito e inesquecível. Rachel perguntou-se quantos filmes românticos sua namorada precisou assistir para tornar-se tão boa nos pequenos detalhes.<p>

Primeiro foi o jantar à luz de velas. Céline Dion cantava todos os hits do seu álbum _The Essential_como pano de fundo, criando uma agradável atmosfera romântica para o casal (e ela sabia que a trilha sonora havia sido escolhida pensando nela).

Rachel se maravilhou com o fato de sua namorada ter escolhido o único prato vegetariano do Breadstix e nem ao menos se lembrou de perguntar como ela havia descoberto suas preferências alimentícias, já que certamente elas nunca haviam sido tópico de uma conversa anteriormente.

A loira foi muito amável durante todo o percurso do jantar. Suas mãos sempre encontravam com as de Rachel, no momento em que ela se empolgava muito em uma história e começava a gesticular loucamente, fazendo com que elas repousassem seguramente junto a suas na mesa.

Ela ouvia cada relato da morena com uma atenção educada, ria nos momentos certos e até mesmo aplaudia acaloradamente sempre que sua namorada resolvia acompanhar a Céline Dion em um dueto improvisado.

No momento em que os primeiros acordes de _My Heart Will Go On_ ecoaram pela sala de jantar, ela levantou-se de seu lugar e sem nenhuma palavra, segurou a mão de Rachel e a puxou para dançar ao ritmo lento da canção.

– _Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime_– sussurrou Quinn no ouvido de Rachel, cujo rosto estava aconchegado em seu peito.

– _And never let go till we're gone_– cantou Rachel em resposta.

E naquele instante, Rachel soube a verdade e nunca mais duvidou dela nem ao menos por um instante.

Ela amava Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray era o grande amor que duraria por toda sua vida.

* * *

><p>O filme da noite era Núpcias de um Escândalo uma película da década de 40, estrelando Katharine Hepburn, Cary Grant e James Stewart. As duas se esparramaram despreocupadamente na cama de casal de Quinn e apagaram as luzes, de forma que a única iluminação no quarto provinha da tela de plasma.<p>

– É meu filme favorito – sussurrou Quinn, cujos olhos estavam vidrados nos créditos iniciais, como se ela estivesse com medo de perder qualquer segundo – Eu era completamente apaixonada pela Katharine Hepburn quando era mais nova.

– Eu sou muito mais bonita que essa tal de Katharine – provocou Rachel, distraidamente entrelaçando seus dedos nos longos cabelos loiros de Quinn.

– Você é muito mais bonita que _qualquer_ mulher – respondeu rindo – Vamos assistir ao filme. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar e se apaixonar pela Katharine também.

E após os trinta primeiro minutos de trama, Rachel pode constatar que sua garota estava absolutamente correta.

Porém, nem mesmo a beleza em branco e preto de Katharine Hepburn era tão estonteante como o sorriso alegre de Quinn. Durante cada cena engraçada, Rachel sentia-se na obrigação de quebrar contato visual com a tela para poder observar com cuidado a expressão suave de Quinn transformar-se gradativamente conforme um delicioso ataque de riso tomava conta de seu corpo.

– Eu _amo_ esse filme! – declarou Quinn entre uma risada e outra.

– E eu te amo – replicou Rachel, as palavras fugindo tão automaticamente de seus lábios que ela não teve tempo de processá-las corretamente em seu cérebro.

_Eu te amo_.

– O que você disse? – perguntou Quinn, cuja atenção já não estava mais no filme ou na Katharine Hepburn.

– Nada! – exclamou Rachel, seu corpo repentinamente endurecendo de tal maneira que ela não era nem ao menos capaz de levantar-se dali para sair correndo e escapar da vergonha de ter se declarado para sua namorada no primeiro encontro.

– Você disse que me ama! – insistiu Quinn, abaixando o volume da televisão com o controle remoto e sentando-se na cama – Eu sei o que ouvi.

– E daí? – Rachel tentou minimizar a importância do assunto, porém, o medo era cristalino em sua voz – E se eu disse?

– Ninguém nunca disse que me amava antes – murmurou Quinn, deixando um sorriso tímido espalhar-se por seu rosto.

– Finn nunca te disse isso? – Rachel sentou-se na cama e tentou encarar sua namorada, ainda com um pouco de relutância.

– Acho que sim – disse Quinn fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão – Mas Finn ama futebol, fritas e música ruim. Não é como se o amor dele fosse algo raro do qual eu tivesse orgulho de ser merecedora. Antes, eu só havia ouvido você dizer que amava a música...E a Barbra Streisand.

– Eu te amo – repetiu Rachel, um pouco mais decidida – Sei que é um pouco cedo nessa relação para estarmos fazendo declarações desse calibre, porém, sempre fui muito precoce em meus sentimentos e...

O discurso foi subitamente silenciado por um longo e apaixonado beijo de Quinn. Suas mãos envolvendo a parte de trás do pescoço de Rachel com firmeza e o resultado do simples contato daquela pele macia em sua nuca, fez com que todos os seus pelos se arrepiassem e seu corpo se entregasse sem resistência quando Quinn usou sua mão livre para trazê-la para mais perto de si.

– Eu também te amo – sussurrou Quinn, seus lábios separando-se dos da morena por um instante, somente para se perderem novamente em um novo beijo ainda mais apaixonado.

Um beijo cheio de amor.

Seu coração palpitava em um volume alto e suas batidas excitadas se confundiam com as de Quinn no silêncio do quarto. Com o progredir da troca de beijos, carícias, juras e suspiros, seus corpos já não ofereciam resistência nenhuma, tornando-se mais leves, mais sensíveis e mais simbióticos.

Suas respirações tornavam-se pesadas, necessitadas, desesperadas e seus pulmões expandiam-se e contraíam-se alucinadamente em busca de novo ar para respirar.

E assim Rachel soube que não precisava de nenhum filme para lhe ensinar uma lição sobre romantismo. O momento em que ela deitou-se naquela cama, na companhia quase sagrada de Quinn Fabray, era certamente o momento mais romântico e perfeito que ela já vivenciara em sua vida.

No final das contas, Rachel concluiu que nem ao menos precisaria de um tutorial no _Red Tube_. Ela só precisava de Quinn ao seu lado, dentro dela e ao seu redor.

Pelo resto de sua vida, era somente disso que ela precisava.


	14. Consequências

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

― **I Won't Give Up, Jason Mraz**

"_You know how they say you only hurt the ones you love? Well, it works both ways."_

― **Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club**

Era como se um mísero encontro de células e epidermes fosse capaz de fazer com que até mesmo os mais ocultos, dissimulados e desconhecidos de seus desejos viessem à tona. Novos corpos celestes juntaram-se à sua constelação e tudo parecia orbitar ao redor de Quinn.

Era como se tudo se conectasse em meio ao caos. Tudo estava exatamente no preciso lugar em que deveria estar. Mãos entrelaçadas. Corpos emaranhados. Corações apaixonados. Mesmo se quisesse, Rachel nunca poderia ter concebido, nem mesmo na mais insana de suas fantasias, um quadro tão perfeito para sua primeira vez.

Ela havia tentando, ao menos uma centena de vezes, recontar o momento com o mínimo de detalhes para Kurt na manhã do domingo. Sempre parecia que ela estava esquecendo-se de algo. De um toque. De um beijo. Tudo parecia tão importante, tão sagrado e tão especial. E além do mais, seu relato sempre era interrompido por uma nova mensagem de texto de sua namorada.

_(09:30) Eu tenho amado somente você, mais ninguém. Injusto posso ter sido, fraco e ressentido também, mas nunca inconstante._

– Ela está lendo Persuasão – comentou Rachel mostrando com orgulho a tela do celular para o melhor amigo – Para crédito extra na aula de Literatura. Ela prometeu que me mandaria uma nova mensagem a cada passagem que se lembrasse de mim.

– Então, vocês usaram alguns acessórios ou simplesmente contaram com o que tinham em mãos? – indagou o rapaz entediado.

– Kurt! – repreendeu Rachel, afastando o celular dele e o aninhando próximo ao seu peito, como se fosse uma criança que ela estivesse impedindo de ouvir tal baixaria – Eu já lhe disse quão imaculada a nossa primeira vez foi.

– Como é que você pode fazer _sexo_ _imaculado_, Rachel? – esganiçou-se Kurt – Você virou Virgem Maria e eu não recebi o memorando do Anjo Gabriel?

– Quinn é muito gentil – desconversou rapidamente – E nós não fazemos sexo, Kurt. Nós fazemos _amor_.

– Vocês estão tão perto de perder o posto de meu casal favorito para _Brangelina_ – murmurou Kurt decepcionado, porém, repentinamente outro pensamento parece lhe capturar a atenção – Vocês estão preparadas para a segunda-feira?

– O que tem segunda-feira? – Rachel estava completamente concentrada em digitar uma resposta repleta de _emojis_ para Quinn.

– O apocalipse.

– Do que você está falando? – ela apertou o botão de enviar e levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

– Quinn Fabray finalmente descobrirá que toda a escola, incluindo o corpo docente, sabe todos os detalhes sobre seu romance lésbico e sobre como aquele volume no uniforme de Cheerio dela não é por conta dos tacos que ela comeu no intervalo – a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Rachel desmoronou.

– Droga! – exclamou, colocando-se automaticamente em um estado de reflexão – Eu havia esquecido completamente disso.

– Santana já deixou tantas mensagens no mural do Facebook dela, querendo saber o paradeiro dela que eu acredito que em breve nós veremos a história do desaparecimento de Quinn Fabray no _Dateline_ – Kurt continuou a informá-la com a imparcialidade de um apresentador de jornal – Finn atualizou o status dele para _solteiro_. Rachel, você nem pode imaginar o tipo de comentário homofóbico e surpreendentemente misóginos que ele está recebendo como forma de apoio.

– Quinn não está checando o Facebook – murmurou em resposta – Ela disse que passaria o restante do final de semana ocupada com Jane Austen.

– Rachel, você precisará provar que sua força não está toda concentrada em seus pulmões – advertiu Kurt – Nós estudamos com os piores tipos de pessoas imagináveis. O tipo de pessoa que empurrou Bonnie Carlyle na frente de um carro, uma semana depois de ela tentar cometer suicídio!

– Na realidade, eu acho que essa pessoa foi Quinn - Rachel remexeu-se desconfortavelmente em seu lugar.

– Bem, então, creio que você terá que se preparar para lutar contra os iguais da sua namorada e com todos aqueles que ela atormentou durante tantos anos – concluiu – Você pode contar com a minha ajuda para imobilizar qualquer estudante com menos de 1.50cm e abaixo de 43kg.

– Obrigada – murmurou Rachel, buscando apoio para sua cabeça nos ombros do amigo – Eu nunca pensei que essa segunda-feira chegaria...

– Você pode enfrentar isso, Rach – Kurt acariciou o topo de sua cabeça delicadamente – Se existe alguém que pode afastar qualquer um dos alunos do McKinley com um _dó móvel_, esse alguém é você.

– Eu tenho a Quinn – consolou-se – Eu tenho a Quinn e isso é suficiente para me fazer lutar.

* * *

><p>Entretanto, naquele dia, ela não contaria com o apoio de Quinn.<p>

Rachel acordou, como sempre muito cedo, preparada e obstinada em seu ritual matinal que envolvia vitaminas, vinte minutos na bicicleta ergométrica, quinze minutos de glúteos com três apoios e caneleira e por fim, um aquecimento vocal e também uma espécie de_alongamento _dos músculos de seu rosto.

Foi só então que a garota resolveu checar seu celular.

**4 Novas Mensagens de Texto**

_(06:09)_ _Por qual motivo não me contou que o Finn foi todo Berserk pra cima de vc e além de tudo foi suspenso?_

_(06:10) Sim, ele está aqui em casa. Estamos tentando resolver o que precisamos resolver._

_(06:50) Rach, não vou poder ir para o colégio hj. Meus pais vão chegar aqui por volta do meio dia e Finn e eu tentaremos conversar com eles._

_(06:50) Será que vc pode pegar meu dever de História Americana? Te amo xx_

Rachel precisou sentar-se no chão de seu quarto, pois, repentinamente seus joelhos não pareciam ser fortes o suficiente para sustentar o restante de seu corpo. Como assim Quinn não estaria no colégio hoje? Finn realmente estava na casa dela? Por qual motivo ela não a havia convidado para estar presente na hora em que ela revelasse tudo para seus pais?

– Rach, o que você está fazendo sentada no chão do seu quarto usando somente sua roupa íntima e completamente atrasada para a escola? – indagou Leroy que por um acaso do destino estava transitando pelo corredor naquele momento.

– Eu não quero ir para a escola – resmungou Rachel sem se dar ao trabalho de virar-se para encarar o pai.

– Você _tem_ que ir para a escola – rebateu Leroy irredutível.

– Quinn contará para os pais hoje – explicou, tentando suprimir a vontade crescente de irromper em lágrimas – Eu estarei na escola e ela estará acompanhada de Finn, o Lenhador.

– Bem, esse tal de Finn não é o pai da criança?

– Ele não é mais especial que um doador de esperma – sibilou, juntando forças para levantar-se de sua posição patética no chão e finalmente encarando seu pai – _Eu_ sou a namorada da Quinn.

– E eu tenho certeza que você terá uma oportunidade para conversar com o seu sogro e sogra em um futuro próximo. Esse momento é entre Quinn e o doador de esperma...Digo, entre Quinn e Finn – disse Leroy calmamente – Princesa, você precisa colocar uma roupa que seja mais socialmente aceitável e ir para sua escola.

Rachel bufou, entretanto, sabia que se oferecesse um pouco mais de resistência, acabaria no porta malas do SUV, usando nada além de sua calcinha, sutiã e toalha de banho enrolada na cabeça, com seu pai dirigindo loucamente em direção ao WMHS.

– Eu só vou responder as mensagens da Quinn e estarei pronta em dez minutos – respondeu a garota, dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto e encostando-a.

_(07:30) Claro que pego. Queria muito que você estivesse hoje na escola...Boa sorte com seus pais e principalmente com Finn. Te amo! _

* * *

><p>– BERRY! – a primeira pessoa a lhe recepcionar no estacionamento da escola precisava ser Santana Lopez. O inferno só estava começando.<p>

– Olá, Santana – cumprimentou Rachel completamente apática e sem muita paciência para ouvir qualquer tipo de provocação – Olá, Brittany! – adicionou no momento em que a líder de torcida loira conseguiu alcançar as pernas tremendamente rápidas da latina que se movimentaram em sua direção no momento em que ela desceu do carro.

– Onde está aquela pilantra da sua namorada? – indagou visivelmente irritada – Ela não responde a nenhum meio de comunicação. Você não a sequestrou e a está mantendo em cativeiro, está?

– Não – respondeu – Ela está com Finn na casa dela. Eles precisam discutir coisas do bebê...E como vão dar as notícias para os pais de Quinn.

– Droga – Santana abruptamente parou de caminhar ao lado de Rachel e sua expressão contorceu-se em um esgar – Eu havia esquecido do Adolf e da Eva.

– Eu jurava que os pais dela se chamavam Judy e Russel – murmurou Brittany confusa.

– Pois é – Rachel também parou de caminhar, porém, continuou de cabeça baixa. Não muito longe dali estava um grupo de garotas veteranas que cochichavam, riam e olhavam incessantemente na sua direção – Ela provavelmente falará com você em breve.

– Berry – Santana respirou profundamente, buscando internamente as palavras certas para dizer a seguir – Eu sempre soube que minha melhor amiga era mais gay que o Elton John após beber alguns drinks e cantar uma versão acústica de _Daniel_. Ela sempre olhou para o traseiro da Brittany, tipo, o tempo todo...

– Você também, Santana – observou Brittany estranhamente orgulhosa de tal afirmação.

– E eu não entendo exatamente qual o atrativo que seu nariz judio tem, porém, se ela realmente está querendo se alimentar de comida Kosher, acho que eu preciso começar a considerar a possibilidade de te aceitar melhor – prosseguiu a líder de torcida, ignorando completamente o comentário da outra amiga.

– Obrigada? – Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas. Seu cérebro ainda não havia processado se aquilo era um insulto de verdade ou não.

– Então, você tem meu apoio – afirmou Santana, parecendo muito orgulhosa de si – Você pode andar comigo hoje. Vou espantar qualquer desgraçado que tente ofender o seu direito de usar pochetes.

– Você não precis...

– Vamos, Berry! – concluiu a latina, encaixando um de seus braços nos de Rachel e deixando para que Brittany fizesse o mesmo com o outro – Nós somos oficialmente o Esquadrão Ellen DeGeneres.

– Eu pensei que nós havíamos concordado em ser o Esquadrão Michelle Rodriguez – murmurou Brittany pensativa.

– Não, Brits – disse Santana – Nós concordamos que a sexualidade dela não era clara o suficiente como a da Gay Berry.

Rachel respirou ruidosamente e deixou-se ser levada por ambas líderes de torcida até sua classe. Aquele seria um longo dia.

* * *

><p><em>TODAS AS OFENSAS QUE PRECISEI OUVIR ATÉ O SEGUNDO PERÍODO<em>

_1. Um dos companheiros de time de Finn Hudson revelou-se como um connoisseur de toda a discografia da Melissa Etheridge. Ele me perseguiu durante todas as trocas de aula e fez questão de cantar todos os hits da cantora assumidamente homossexual como trilha sonora dos meus passos._

_2. Shanna Fray solicitou uma mudança de parceira na aula de Química, pois sua religião não apoiava o homossexualismo (sic) e acreditava piamente que eu poderia contamina-la com meus abre aspas, "germes gays", fecha aspas._

_3. Na hora do intervalo, tive minhas cenouras e alguns outros vegetais de formatos fálicos jogados no chão por Cassius Pomroy (acredito que ele é do time de natação, pela estranha coloração de seu cabelo) que alegou em voz alta que eu nem curtia aquilo._

_4. Alguém escreveu Sapata Judia no meu armário usando um batom de um tom vermelho vivo._

E foi mais ou menos aí que Rachel cansou-se de ignorar a todos.

– Ok, quem foi o palhaço? – gritou Santana, voltando a atenção para os demais alunos que passavam pelo corredor, alguns até mesmo resolveram parar na frente do armário da garota e rir da pequena obra de arte.

– Santana – murmurou Kurt tentando puxar a líder de torcida pela manga de sua jaqueta, naquela altura do campeonato ele havia se tornado um membro vitalício do Esquadrão Ellen.

– Eso no es correcto! – berrou Santana, agora precisando ser controlada também por Brittany – Dime quien fue el cabrón que lo voy a matar!

– Santana – dessa vez quem gritou foi Rachel, que até então somente encarava seu armário com incredulidade – Por favor, se controle.

– Berry, você não pode aceitar esse tipo de coisa – protestou a líder de torcida latina, contrariadamente controlada por Brittany e Kurt.

– Eu não me importo – gritou Rachel virando-se para o grupinho de curiosos que os cercava –Nenhum de vocês me conhece, nenhum de vocês saberia meu nome se eu não fosse a namorada de Quinn Fabray. Se isso aqui é o que eu preciso enfrentar para estar ao lado da garota mais especial de toda essa droga de cidade, então, podem mandar bala que estou preparada para o que for. Meu único conselho é que direcionem seus insultos e pequenez de mente para mim e somente para mim. Se algum dos pintores de armários ou semelhantes resolver direcionar qualquer tipo de insulto para a minha namorada no momento em que ela pisar novamente no colégio, eu juro que vou acabar com cada um de vocês no estilo Shoshanna Dreyfus.

E por esse pequeno rompante de coragem, Rachel terminou seu dia sentada na sala de Emma Pillsbury, cercada de panfletos como _Bem-Vindo Ao Universo Além do Armário _e_Controle de Raiva Para Garotas (fora da TPM)._

– Rachel, eu queria dizer o quão orgulhosa estou de você de sua decisão de assumir tão bravamente sua sexualidade na frente de seus colegas – comentou a orientadora lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso de simpatia – Entretanto, o genocídio nunca é a resposta.

– Eu não vou matar ninguém – resmungou a garota – Não garanto que a possibilidade de enfiá-los dentro de um cinema em chamas é completamente nula, porém, não pretendo sujar minhas mãos com o sangue homofóbico de ninguém.

– Eu compreendo – afirmou Emma – Como está a Quinn? Eu não a vi hoje. Imagino que ela também esteja enfrentando um dia complicado.

– Ela está em casa. Hoje ela contará aos pais a respeito de sua gravidez e acredito que também mencionará o fato de que substitui o Finn Hudson como seu objeto de afeição – Rachel não pode esconder o pequeno sorriso presunçoso que despontou em seus lábios. Ela pagaria qualquer valor para estar presente no momento em que Finn precisaria permanecer sentado e sério ao lado de Quinn, enquanto ela falava sobre seu amor por Rachel.

– Ótimo – o cenho de Emma se franziu – Você recebeu alguma mensagem dela? Como está o estado psicológico dela? Ela demonstra alguma tendência de...violência?

– Nós não somos Selby Wall e Aillen Wuornous – Rachel revirou os olhos dramaticamente – Não vamos assassinar ninguém. Eu só estou...irritada. Hoje é um dia tão importante e eu estou aqui presa com um bando de pessoas que repentinamente conhecem meu nome e não é pelo fato de eu ter sido precocemente indicada para algum prêmio da indústria da música. Senhorita Pillsbury, eu prometo que não ameaçarei nenhum de meus colegas.

Naquele instante, o celular de Rachel vibrou ruidosamente no bolso de seu casaqueto. Seus olhos imediatamente focaram-se no seu relógio de pulso e a constatação de que já era 13:40 fez com que seu estômago se comprimisse de ansiedade.

– Você pode atender seu telefone – permitiu a orientadora ao ouvir a vibração constante – Esse é um ambiente de confiança e liberdade, Rachel. Estarei aqui no momento em que sua ligação terminar...

– É só uma mensagem de texto – constatou a garota no momento em que suas mãos finalmente alcançaram o celular – Duas mensagens.

_(13:30) Rach, você precisa entrar no Facebook agora!1 – Kurt_

_(13:39) Nós precisamos conversar. Não surte. Eu te amo – Quinn_

– É uma mensagem da Quinn? – indagou Emma quebrando o silêncio – Ela está bem? Nenhum desejo anormal? Tipo, sangue humano?

– Um momento, senhorita Pillsbury – pediu Rachel concentrada – Preciso checar meu Facebook. Acredito que a Céline Dion finalmente aceitou meu pedido de amizade, o Kurt me enviou uma mensagem e...

A expressão de felicidade no rosto de Rachel desmanchou-se com impressionante rapidez. No topo de seu feed de notícias, estava a atualização que ela nunca imaginaria ver:

**Finn Hudson está noivo de Quinn Fabray.**


	15. O Noivado

_"And will we ever end up together?_

_No I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one"_

**―Sally's Song, The Nightmare Before Christmas**

_"I won't ever leave you, even though you're always leaving me."_

**― Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife**

Existem muitas alegorias quando o assunto é um coração partido. Particularmente, Rachel era uma grande fã de figuras de linguagem e seu uso na retórica. Havia certa poesia em verter seus sentimentos em sóis e estrelas. E naquele exato instante, somente a potência de um vulcão ativo era capaz de descrever perfeitamente os anseios que jorravam como lava diretamente do seu âmago.

_Quinn estava noiva._

Erupções de lágrimas desencadeavam em seu rosto, bloqueando parcialmente a visão que ela possuía por trás do volante. Seu celular vibrava nervosamente no banco do passageiro e Rachel deixara de checá-lo propositalmente há pelo menos uns dez minutos atrás. Sua _suposta_ namorada havia lhe enviado uma mensagem em que exigia saber o paradeiro dela, seguida de pelo menos outras duas, em que ressaltava impacientemente a necessidade de terem uma conversa séria.

Não existia possibilidade de uma conversa séria naquela altura do campeonato. Boa parte de seu extenso e refinado vocabulário havia sido substituído por grunhidos de ódio incompreensíveis e que eram constantemente pontuados por berros em dó maior.

_Quinn estava noiva de Finn Hudson!_

Portanto, só havia um local apropriado para Rachel expelir livremente a magma de sua raiva: o covil do rapaz-lenhador!

Ao estacionar seu carro na frente da casa localizada nos limites da periferia da cidade, a garota tentou a todo custo recuperar um pouco de sua sanidade e aparência humana. Respirando profundamente, ela secou suas lágrimas com um _Kleenex_que encontrou no porta-luvas e encaminhou-se até a soleira da porta, enquanto repetia o seguinte mantra improvisado:

– Você é uma estrela. Você é especial. Você tem spray de pimenta na sua bolsa. Ninguém pode te machucar. Você é uma estrela...

Sua mente estivera em uma espiral descontrolada durante a última hora. Seu mundo havia finalmente sucumbido. Rachel certamente esperava que sua vida amorosa tivesse a quantidade adequada de drama, porém, ninguém a avisou previamente de que estava se metendo em uma versão homoafetiva de _O Inferno de Dante_.

– Você tem spray de pimenta na sua bolsa..._Hudson_! – seu mantra fora interrompido pela visão medonha do _quarterback,_quando o mesmo finalmente respondeu às batidas em sua porta.

– Ei, Smurf! – um sorriso malicioso surgiu no canto de seus lábios – Não estava esperando sua visita...

– Encontrei seu endereço através do _Foursquare_ do Noah Puckerman – confessou Rachel empertigando-se – Ele fez um check-in aqui antes de aparecer _em Casa de Garotas Respeitáveis de Lima_, seja lá o que isso possa ser...

– Claro – concordou Finn rindo-se – E qual o motivo da sua presença em minha humilde residência?

– Nós precisamos ter uma conversa sobre Quinn – explicou a garota tentando manter certo nível de calma – Eu não sei como você a ameaçou e a coagiu, porém, estou aqui para lembrá-lo que não existe nenhum plano que seu cérebro limitado possa elaborar, que possa ser capaz de nos separar...

– Não existe plano nenhum – Finn a interrompeu – O noivado foi uma ideia _da sua namorada_. Como você sabe, ela pertence a uma família muito tradicional e respeitada em Ohio. Um casamento é a única alternativa aceitável para uma gravidez...

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – a voz de Rachel elevou-se até atingir um agudo esganiçado – Além de o seu pensamento ser perigosamente misógino, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que Quinn nunca sugeriria algo tão absurdo quanto casar-se com você!

– Rachel, você não a conhece. Sei que dentro desse seu coração dramático, existe uma ilusão de que finalmente encontrou sua alma-gêmea e de que ela te _corresponde_...Não se engane – Finn soltou um pequeno riso de desdém que fez com que todo o sangue no corpo de Rachel rapidamente subisse para sua cabeça – Quinn segue suas próprias vontades. Você sabia que no ano passado ela passou um mês se pegando por aí com o Puck? Sim, com o meu melhor amigo. Não é de admirar que ela tenha resolvido passar por uma _fase_ homossexual. Mas você precisa entender que nunca passará disso. Você é uma fase. Eu sou aquele que está ao lado dela constantemente...E ninguém nunca mudará isso.

– Eu não vou desistir – anunciou a morena recuperando momentaneamente sua calma e soando estranhamente como uma assassina em série antes de matar sua próxima vítima – Se existe alguém aqui que não conhece Quinn, esse alguém certamente é você. Mais importante do que tudo isso é que _você_ não _me conhece_. Se você acredita que algumas palavras podem me dissuadir está bem enganado. Finn, você acaba de ganhar uma competição à sua altura. E quando eu digo sua altura, me refiro ao seu tamanho versus o meu intelecto. Espero que você tenha um péssimo dia!

Rachel concluiu seu discurso e marchou decidida até seu SUV, enquanto o rapaz assistia sua suposta saída triunfal. Após passar cerca de dois minutos tentando controlar uma tremedeira indesejada nas mãos e finalmente acertando o buraco da fechadura do carro, ela pode ouvir a risada de Finn ao longe.

– Nossa lista de presentes estará disponível na Sears! – gritou o atleta segundos antes de fechar sua porta com um sonoro estampido.

– EU TE ODEIO! – berrou Rachel para o nada, ao finalmente conseguir entrar no seu carro.

E seu ódio rapidamente apoderou-se de seu corpo, já que suas pernas e mãos agora tremiam tanto que ela nem ao menos era capaz de dar partida em seu carro. Ela estava novamente tão descontrolada que precisou de um sacrifício anormal para concentrar-se em procurar um número na agenda de seu celular:

– Alô? – disse Rachel irrompendo em lágrimas desesperadas – Eu estou em Lima Heights. Não sei se você sabe, mas sou adotada, o que quer dizer que não possuo um longo histórico de doenças hereditárias da minha família e não sei quais chances tenho de ter um ataque cardíaco nos próximos minutos...Eu não consigo dirigir. Será que você pode me buscar?

* * *

><p>– Ei, Berry! – Rachel acordou bruscamente com batidas impacientes no vidro de seu carro. No meio de sua crise de choro, ela havia encontrado um <em>Rivotril<em>em sua bolsa, que foi poderoso o suficiente para fazê-la apagar por uma hora.

– Santana! – respondeu a garota ao abrir a porta de seu carro e passar para o banco do passageiro, deixando a vaga do motorista livre para a líder de torcida – Muito obrigada por vir me buscar.

– Você está drogada? – perguntou a latina, ajeitando-se no assento e começando uma pequena caça em busca do cinto de segurança – É isso que você veio fazer aqui em Lima Heights, não é? Não sei qual é o seu barato, mas qualquer coisa que compre nessa vizinhança vai causar a _bad trip_ da sua vida!

– Eu não estou drogada – defendeu-se Rachel, porém, ela entendia da onde Santana havia tirado aquela ideia absurda. Sua fala estava mais lenta do que o normal e ela tinha quase certeza de que estava com certa dificuldade de focar ambos os olhos em um ponto em comum – Precisava falar com Finn Hudson.

– Ah, Rachel! – suspirou Santana dando partida no carro – Seu amigo afeminado está desesperado atrás de você e sua digníssima namorada está quase parindo a criança de tão nervosa que está...

– Ela é a noiva de Finn Hudson – informou em tom funesto.

– Sim, eu também vi a atualização de status. Mas vocês precisam conversar...E é por isso que pretendo te levar até a casa dela.

– Não! – protestou Rachel, sentindo-se muito cansada para lutar pela posse do volante – Eu não sei se consigo conversar com ela...

– Então, por qual motivo você veio conversar com Finn? – indagou Santana – Gay Berry, você precisa colocar sua cabecinha em ordem e fazer o que é correto! A única pessoa cuja versão da história interessa é a Quinn...Ela te ama! E eu não vou suportar receber outra ligação chorosa sobre como ela acha que estragou tudo entre vocês.

– Eu a amo tanto e sei que na sua cabeça isso é absurdo, Santana, mas é verdade – repentinamente, Rachel perdeu novamente o controle de seu canal lacrimal – Eu quero ficar ao lado dela e ajudá-la a criar o pequeno Jacob. Sei que sou nova e recém descobri minha sexualidade, só que sinto que encontrei a pessoa com que eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?

Santana permaneceu em silêncio por quase um minuto. Rachel ainda estava dopada demais para notar, entretanto, a líder de torcida lutava bravamente contra a vontade de irromper em lágrimas também.

– Eu amo a Brittany – confessou com a voz embargada – Eu a amo há muito tempo e venho tentando me convencer do contrário. Você não sabe como é viver cada dia de sua vida tentando suprimir um sentimento quando até mesmo todas as células do seu corpo estão de comum acordo sobre a existência do mesmo. Eu visto uma carapuça agressiva e decidida, mas no fundo, sei o que quero...Sei o que desejo. E o que eu desejo acima de tudo é um dia ter a coragem que vocês têm de assumir o que sentem pela outra...Não deixe que ela se case com alguém que não a fará feliz.

Por fim, foi a vez de Rachel permanecer calada para digerir melhor tudo o que Santana havia lhe dito. Não havia nenhuma alegoria para definir aquele momento em que elas se encontravam.

– Vocês formariam um lindo casal – afirmou Rachel deixando um pequeno sorriso de esperança tomar conta de seu rosto – Me leve para a casa da Quinn. Eu estou pronta!

* * *

><p>Se Rachel era um vulcão, Quinn era um tsunami. No momento em que ela abriu a porta de sua casa e sem nenhum aviso prévio, envolveu a pequena morena em um abraço que poderia lhe partir as costelas, Rachel finalmente compreendeu a magnitude de Quinn Fabray.<p>

– Rachel – murmurou a loira afundando sua cabeça nos fios negros do cabelo de sua namorada – Você precisa prometer que nunca mais vai me deixar nesse estado. Eu estava tão preocupada com você...

– Desculpe – por algum motivo indecifrável, Rachel sentiu a necessidade de desculpar-se. Os rastros de lágrimas ainda eram visíveis no rosto de traços delicados de Quinn e somente a ideia de que ela havia chorado por sua causa, foi uma onda forte o suficiente para colocar o vulcão que havia dentro de si em um estado de dormência.

– Você precisa me deixar explicar o que está acontecendo – pediu com certa dificuldade de mascarar o nervosismo em sua voz – Eu te garanto que nem tudo é como parece.

– Eu sei – afirmou Rachel desvencilhando-se do abraço.

– Entre – pediu a garota dando espaço para que ela o fizesse – Meus pais estão na igreja, eu posso te explicar tudo.

– Eu pretendo entrar – concordou – Só que preciso que você me prometa algo antes.

– Prometer algo? – Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas – Não, eu não pretendo te matar e esconder o corpo debaixo da minha cama, se é isso que você está pensando...

– Não! – disse Rachel séria – Eu preciso que você me prometa que se eu passar por essa porta, isso não significa que tudo entre nós está terminado. Quero que me garanta que existe alguma lógica escondida nessa ideia absurda de tornar-se noiva de Finn Hudson. Preciso saber que estou passando pela sua porta para que de alguma forma, você possa assumir perante todos que me ama. Eu só entro novamente na sua casa se você prometer que também estou entrando no seu coração...Você me promete, Quinn?

– Rachel... – os lábios rosados da líder de torcida mexiam-se sem produzir nenhum som. Ela parecia ter sido completamente pega de surpresa pelo pedido. Tudo o que a morena sentiu naquele instante era a força de um tsunami arrebentando-a por dentro.

– O quão complicado é você me dizer que sim? – indagou aflita – Eu não estou te pedindo nada absurdo. Só quero que você me afirme que o que diz sentir por mim é verdadeiro. Eu não sou apenas sua _fase homossexual_!

– Como você pode pensar isso? – irritou-se Quinn – Você não é apenas minha fase. Entre, nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

– Não – insistiu – Eu não pretendo passar pela sua porta até que você me prometa.

– Eu não posso lhe prometer nada, Rachel – suspirou Quinn – Não posso lhe dar garantias quando me encontro em uma situação tão frágil...

– Ótimo – interrompeu a garota dando um passo para longe da entrada da casa – Se você não consegue nem ao menos dizer que me ama e que vai lutar por mim, então acho que não temos assunto nenhum para tratar.

Rachel deu meia volta e partiu rumo a Santana que a esperava dentro de seu SUV.

– Rachel! – gritou Quinn – Volte aqui!

Mas ela não voltou. E agora era seu coração que já não desejava mais voltar.


	16. O Coração Partido

_"Promise I won't hurt you kid,_

_Hold me really tight until the stars look big,_

_Never let me go."_

**―Never Let Me Go, Lana Del Rey**

_"Sage would survive. I'd survive. We were better off apart. Painful and quick, just like ripping off a Band-Aid. Well, more like gouging a piece of shrapnel out of my stomach, pouring a bottle of gin into the wound, lighting it on fire, and sewing my guts up with a dirty bootlace. __But the concept was the same."_

**_―_ Brian Katcher, Almost Perfect**

* * *

><p>– Rachel, você me contaria caso tivesse alguma pretensão de terminar dramaticamente com sua vida, certo? Eu estou com um pequeno déficit de roupas pretas em meu armário e caso me avise de antemão, creio que ainda poderei fazer os ajustes necessários para aparecer glorioso no seu enterro...<p>

– Uhm! – foi a única resposta que a garota conseguiu resmungar, já que na verdade, ter o rosto enfiado no travesseiro não é exatamente a melhor maneira de se posicionar na hora de um diálogo.

– Mas de qualquer forma, já se passou uma semana, você não pode continuar faltando na escola e evitando a luz solar – insistiu Kurt, que naquele exato instante caminhava em direção à janela do quarto de sua melhor amiga para abrir as cortinas.

– Uhm, Uhm! – respondeu sem nenhuma alteração em sua posição.

– Você está cheirando como um episódio de _Acumuladores_, Rach – o rapaz sentou-se ao pé da cama e a encarou com preocupação – Se sua intenção é curtir um coração partido, nós podemos alugar _O Diário de Uma Paixão_ e comer chocolates como qualquer ser humano. Juro que caso você deseje dessa forma, podemos criar versões da Quinn e do Finn no _The Sims_, somente para matá-los depois...

– Uhm!

– Ok, eu sinceramente esperava não ter que chegar a esse ponto, entretanto, estou aqui para relembrá-la que teremos as Seletivas no final do mês – anunciou – E devido sua ausência do planeta Terra, o Sr. Schue está pensando em presentear o casal maternidade com o dueto de abertura...

Existe um momento em que nós olhamos para as nossas decisões de vida e concluímos sabiamente que mudanças são necessárias. Com a mesma postura enrijecida de _Boris Karloff_, Rachel Berry subitamente voltou à vida. Suas terminações nervosas sensoriais entraram no ápice de sua atividade, quando a garota finalmente conseguiu pronunciar algo que não fosse um resmungo ou o nome de Quinn Fabray.

– Como é que é? – indagou e pela forma clara que sua jugular pulsava, Kurt percebeu que havia despertado um monstro adormecido.

– Pois é – confirmou afastando-se cuidadosamente da cama da garota – Nós tivemos uma votação não unânime e eles foram escolhidos para cantar. Eles estão ensaiando _All About Us_ do _He is We_ e se você quer minha opinião, está tudo absurdamente brega e...

– Kurt! – gritou Rachel interrompendo-o – Nós deveríamos abrir as Seletivas. Lembra que nós compilamos uma lista de duetos que apresentaríamos para o Sr. Schue no momento propício? Onde você estava quando deixou o Gigante e O Bebê de Rosemary roubassem nosso show?

– Rachel! – gritou Kurt de volta – Eu tentei colocar o nosso nome na votação, porém, Finn alegou que você claramente não estava comprometida com o clube, já que não aparecia na escola há mais de uma semana e todos concordaram.

– É isso – afirmou decidida – O Finn pode até mesmo roubar meu interesse amoroso, só que não existe um universo paralelo em que ele conquista o dueto que nos é de direito. Quem está com o solo?

– Mercedes – respondeu rapidamente – Ela já está ensaiando uma versão especial de_If I Were A Boy_da Beyoncé cheia de violinos e tudo mais...

– Isso. É. Um. Desastre! – esganiçou.

– Sim, eu compreendo o tamanho do desastre que isso é no seu mundo e é por isso que estou aqui. Você vai tomar um banho, tirar todos esses nós do seu cabelo e colocar uma roupa que lhe faça parecer um pouco mais com um humano e um pouco menos com uma refugiada do Holocausto. Amanhã teremos um ensaio de todos os números no teatro...Esteja lá e mostre para todos quem é _Rachel Berry_ e o motivo pelo qual seu nome deveria se encontrar como sinônimo de bomba atômica no dicionário.

– Você está certo! – concordou entusiasmada, livrando-se das cobertas que a envolviam – Avise a todos que a velha Rachel está de volta.

– Obrigado, Deus! – agradeceu ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos dramaticamente – Se eu não conseguisse lhe convencer a sair desse estado de letargia, minha segunda opção era lhe sufocar até a morte com o travesseiro...

* * *

><p>Entretanto, se a <em>velha<em> Rachel realmente estava de volta, era um tópico aberto para opiniões adversas. Ela sempre havia sido extremamente rígida com horários e aulas, entretanto, a garota simplesmente sumira durante o primeiro período antes do intervalo. Kurt havia tentado localiza-la diversas vezes através de ligações, tweets, mensagens em seu mural de Facebook e até mesmo comentários furiosos em seus _covers_ disponíveis no YouTube.

Sem resposta.

Conforme os minutos até o ensaio aproximavam-se, a esperança de que sua melhor amiga invadisse a sala de aula, usando um figurino inspirado e entoando o refrão de _Defying Gravity,_esvaia-se rapidamente.

Na altura do início do ensaio, Kurt simplesmente se arrastou lentamente até o teatro, imaginando se seria possível conseguir ao menos uma estrofe de destaque no número em grupo...E foi então que ele foi surpreendido pela visão quase divina de Rachel, esperando-o de braços cruzados na porta de entrada.

Ela usava um vestido preto extremamente justo que revelam suas – recém-descobertas – curvas e ela tinha tanta maquiagem no rosto, que poderiam facilmente confundi-la com uma dançarina do_Moulin Rouge._

– Rachel! – Kurt apressou o passo e saltitou até ela.

– Desculpe – pediu a garota parecendo levemente irritada – Acredita que o inspetor me proibiu de entrar na sala de aula com essa roupa? Então, eu passei o tempo todo dentro do meu carro, escutando músicas no meu iPod e tentando encontrar o melhor dueto para nós. Hoje nós vamos aniquilar Finn Hudson com I Hate Myself For Loving You / Heat of The Moment de Rock of Ages…

– Eu estou feliz que você está de volta – o rapaz a envolveu rapidamente em um abraço apertado – Mesmo que tenha optado por uma escolha de roupas um pouco duvidosa...

– Estou tentando passar confiança – explicou desvencilhando-se e colocando a mão na maçaneta – Já fiquei aqui uns dez minutos e não vi ninguém passar pela porta. Creio que se entrarmos agora, podemos pegar o Sr. Schue sozinho e...

No momento em que Rachel abriu a porta do teatro, o som de uma música escapou para fora:

– _Do you hear that, love? __They're playing our song..._

– _Do you think we're ready? __Oh I'm really feeling it..._

– _Lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight shinning, it's all about us…_

Sozinhos no palco, estavam Finn e Quinn ensaiando o seu dueto. Ambos trajavam a roupa preta com detalhes em vermelho que o _New Directions_ usaria na Seletivas. Rachel precisou ser rapidamente amparada por Kurt, pois seus joelhos fraquejaram com a visão perturbadora.

Quinn parecia feliz (e particularmente mais afinada). Era como se nas últimas semanas nada tivesse acontecido de errado em sua vida. Rachel a assistiu rodopiar no palco e ser recebida nos braços gigantes de Finn.

–_It's oh, oh, all. It's all about us._

No momento em que a canção finalmente terminou, Will Schuester surgiu das sombras da cochia, aplaudindo a apresentação de ambos com muita veemência.

– Vocês estão em ótima sincronia! – elogiou empolgado – Tenho certeza absoluta que o júri concordará comigo. Acho que em alguns minutos os outros se juntaram a nós para ensaiarmos o número em grupo e não quero que vocês deixem essa química incrível se apagar.

Rachel deu um passo para trás, um plano de fuga muito elaborado passava por sua cabeça naquele instante, porém, seu fluxo de pensamento foi subitamente interrompido pela mão de Kurt que apertava seu pulso com tanta força que em breve ela perderia a circulação.

– Você não pode fugir pra sempre! – sibilou o rapaz irritado – Desça até lá e os enfrente. Você é Rachel Berry.

– Eu sou Rachel Berry – repetiu a garota parecendo repentinamente convencida do papel que teria que desempenhar – A bomba atômica.

Com passos extremamente rápidos e decididos, Rachel percorreu o espaço entre a entrada, plateia e o palco, porém, só foi notada pelas pessoas no momento em que ruidosamente subiu pelas escadas laterais e juntou-se ao grupo.

– Senhor Schuester – disse a título de cumprimento, ignorando completamente a presença de Finn e Quinn. O rapaz gigante abriu um sorriso malicioso e tomou a mão de sua_noiva_, que por sua vez parecia ter sido agraciada com a visão de um fantasma – Nós precisamos conversar.

– Rachel! – respondeu animado, só então parando para analisar os trajes da garota – Nós sentimos sua falta – acrescentou com o cenho franzido.

– Eu sei – confirmou cheia de si – Creio que o senhor não se esqueceu de que sou a vocalista com o mais extenso treinamento vocal do New Directions, sem contar o meu conhecimento e experiência vasta em apresentações para o grande público. Sou a vencedora do concurso Talentos de Ohio do ano de 2003, 2004, 2005...

– Certamente não me esqueci disso, Rachel – interrompeu o professor – Mas qual é o seu problema?

– Caso pretendam ter a mínima chance de vitória nas Seletivas, acho que é necessário repensar imediatamente suas escolhas para os números que apresentaremos. Mercedes é uma cantora formidável, mas todos sabem que ela não possui o meu carisma e minha empatia natural com o público. Creio que nem ao menos preciso mencionar o dueto de entrada que deveria pertencer a Kurt e a mim. Eu estive assistindo essa apresentação e sinceramente, é de um péssimo gosto e de tremenda...

– Qual o problema com nossa apresentação? – interrompeu Quinn parecendo subitamente irritada – Nós estamos trabalhando muito duro nela...

Rachel finalmente a encarou, como se naquele instante tivesse percebido sua presença no palco. Imediatamente, as palavras lhe fugiram e sua boca movimentou-se em silêncio por alguns segundos...Até o momento em que ela finalmente percebeu que Quinn ainda tinha seus dedos entrelaçados nos de Finn.

– Vocês obviamente não nasceram para a música – disparou, tomando um novo fôlego para continuar seu maremoto de críticas – Finn não sabe dançar. E sinceramente, eu não sei que bem nos faria uma adolescente grávida com tanto destaque...

– Rachel! – dessa vez, quem a interrompeu em fúria foi o professor Schuester – Eu entendo que as coisas entre vocês não estejam a mil maravilhas, porém, o nós somos um grupo e para que possamos vencer precisamos ter harmonia. Você não pode ser tão dura com seus companheiros...

– Eles não são meus companheiros – insistiu Rachel – Na realidade, eu não sei o que eles ainda fazem no grupo, já que está bem claro que o único interesse de ambos é procriar e...

– Chega! – o professor interviu novamente – Rachel Berry, a partir desse exato instante, considere-se fora do New Directions. Nós não precisamos desse tipo de atitude por aqui...

– O senhor não pode me expulsar – Rachel riu incrédula – Eu preparei um número para o novo dueto. É uma canção de _Rock of Ages_ e...

– Rach – Kurt finalmente juntou-se a eles no palco. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a arrastou lentamente para longe da cena.

– Ele não pode me expulsar – riu a garota enquanto era vagarosamente escoltada para fora do palco pelo melhor amigo – Eu sou a estrela do New Directions...Não vou deixar que Finn Hudson tire tudo de mim...

– Rach, chega! – pediu o garoto, enquanto a obrigava a caminhar para fora do teatro.

Foi então que ela percebeu a presença de todos os outros membros do New Directions parados na entrada do teatro. Pela expressão de decepção e confusão no rosto de alguns, eles provavelmente haviam acompanhado todo seu pequeno espetáculo.

Imediatamente, Rachel desvencilhou-se de Kurt, sentindo todo o peso da dura realidade que finalmente a atingira. Ela estava fora do New Directions. Expulsa e humilhada! Sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

– Eu sinto muito – murmurou, sem saber ao certo se para si própria, Kurt ou para os amigos que a assistiam em um silêncio funesto.

No mesmo instante, a garota irrompeu pelas portas do auditório ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas formavam-se em seu canal lacrimal. Ela tentou correr o mais rápido possível até o estacionamento, porém, no momento em que estava finalmente alcançando seu carro, Rachel ouviu uma voz extremamente conhecida berrar seu nome:

– RACHEL! – ela virou-se abruptamente para encarar uma ofegante Quinn Fabray que parecia estar lutando bravamente para alcançá-la – Espera aí!

Sem ao menos entender o motivo, Rachel a esperou. Quando a loira finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la, ela arfava nervosamente e curvou-se com uma expressão de dor lancinante em seu rosto.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Rachel arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Sim – gemeu Quinn ficando ereta novamente – Foi só a corrida. Olha, eu sinto muito...

– Sinceramente, eu não preciso de sua pena! – interrompeu decidida, sem nem ao menos conseguir olhar a garota nos olhos.

– Eu não estou com pena – insistiu Quinn – Por mais que você custe a acreditar em mim, só queria dizer que estou terrivelmente arrependida. Eu nunca quis que nada chegasse a esse ponto. Não fui clara o suficiente contigo por sofrer de um medo irracional de perder a única pessoa que amei verdadeiramente em toda minha vida. Rachel, infelizmente, eu tenho que priorizar outra pessoa no momento...O ser humano que está se formando dentro de mim. Não posso fazer promessas que não cumprirei ou de alguma forma colocarão a minha gestação em uma situação delicada. Nesse momento, o que eu mais preciso, é do apoio da minha família e por mais que eu não goste da ideia, também preciso que Finn se envolva como pai.

"Entretanto, Rachel, se realmente quer saber a verdade, não se passou um dia em que eu não tenha pensado em você. Eu te amo e isso não é nenhuma brincadeira para mim. Propus a ideia do noivado do Finn para que eu pudesse ganhar algum tempo até o fim da gravidez. Estou cogitando seriamente a ideia de buscar emancipação, tão logo consiga um emprego e um lugar para morar. Só estou fazendo isso porque é a única forma de ficar ao seu lado. Entendo perfeitamente caso não queira paralisar sua vida e seus sonhos para me esperar...Mas é do seu lado que quero ficar. Você está presente em todos os meus planos. Uma semana ao seu lado foi suficiente para que meu coração entendesse onde ele pertence. Eu te amo, Rachel Berry. Irracionalmente e incondicionalmente."

– Quinn? – Rachel levantou vagarosamente os olhos para encará-la, uma expressão de terror apoderava-se de seu rosto.

– Sim? – respondeu confusa.

– Você está sangrando! – informou a garota em choque, olhando novamente para a trilha de sangue escuro que escorria pelas pernas de Quinn Fabray.


	17. O Hospital

_"Love is not affectionate feeling, but a steady wish for the loved person's ultimate good as far as it can be obtained."_

― C.S. Lewis

_"If I'm gonna love you with all of my heart_

_And if there is no more time,_

_This always remains_

_Even as the world spins itself apart"_

― Alabama Shakes / I Found You

Rachel não era exatamente uma grande fã de hospitais. Existia algo a respeito daquela atmosfera que a entristecia profundamente. Seu corpo se remexia inquieto na cadeira da sala de espera, atraindo eventualmente a atenção de alguém – talvez por suas roupas provocantes ou pela quantidade de sangue que cobriam seus braços.

Entretanto, ela não se importava. Seus pensamentos coesos estavam temporariamente suspensos e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer, era encarar a porta de entrada do pronto socorro, esperando o momento em que o médico finalmente sairia e lhe garantiria que tudo não havia passado de um susto.

Um pequeno susto, como naquela vez em que no ápice de seus três anos de idade, engoliu uma pequena quantidade de _glitter_, na esperança de tornar-se uma estrela.

– Quinn Fabray? – foi como despertar de um sono profundo de uma forma violenta. Todo o corpo já inquieto da morena sofreu um espasmo involuntário somente com a menção do nome de sua (ex?) namorada. Um médico, equipado de uma prancheta e um olhar sereno, esquadrinhava a sala de espera em busca do acompanhante da garota grávida.

– Ela está comigo! – exclamou frenética ao levantar-se.

– Meu nome é Doutor Franz Anderson. Você é da família? – o médico fitou os braços de Rachel e arqueou uma sobrancelha – Você está bem?

– Estou – afirmou impaciente – Este é o sangue dela. Eu me sujei na hora em que a segurei e a coloquei no carro. Não quis ir me limpar com medo de que algum médico surgisse com atualizações e eu não estivesse aqui...

– Senhorita, sinto em lhe dizer que só posso informar o estado de saúde de Quinn Fabray para um membro de sua família...

– Eu chamei a mãe dela – informou agitando o celular de Quinn que estava em uma de suas mãos – Ela disse que chegará aqui em no máximo meia hora. Mas Quinn é minha...amiga. Eu a trouxe até aqui! Preciso saber ao menos se ela e o bebê estão bem!

O médico encarou novamente Rachel como se a estudasse analiticamente. Em sua frente, estava uma garota com roupas inadequadas, suja de sangue e que muito provavelmente poderia sofrer um colapso nervoso a qualquer instante. Não era uma decisão muito inteligente lhe privar de informação naquele momento.

– Como é seu nome?

– Rachel Barbra Berry. Eu apertaria a sua mão, mas acho que devido ao meu estado sanitário, talvez não seja uma boa ideia...

– Bem, _Rachel Barbra Berry_, sua amiga e o bebê estão bem. O que ela teve foi um princípio de aborto que graças ao seu pronto socorro, pode ser facilmente remediado.

– Eu a salvei? – indagou arregalando seus grandes olhos castanhos.

– Sim – confirmou o médico com um sorriso – O tempo em que ela chegou ao hospital foi uma parte essencial.

– Será que eu posso vê-la? – pediu apreensiva – Eu só preciso garantir com os meus próprios olhos que ela está bem.

– Rachel, normalmente não permitimos visitas para pessoas fora da família ao menos que haja o consenso da mesma, entretanto, como Quinn está completamente fora de perigo, verei o que posso fazer por você.

Rachel murmurou algo entre um _obrigada_ou então, os primeiros versos de _Thank You_ da Dido. Nem ela ao menos sabia ao certo o que havia acabado de escapar de seus lábios, já que a exaustão estava começando a consumi-la de uma forma mais agressiva.

Poucos segundos após o médico se afastar, Rachel havia voltado para o seu assento na sala de espera, somente para ser agraciada com a visão de uma mulher loura adentrando a sala de espera. Elas nunca haviam sido apresentadas, porém, era fácil associar aqueles cabelos louros e ar de superioridade à pessoa de quem ela só ouvira falar:

– Judy! – Rachel chamou a atenção da mãe de Quinn, que imediatamente focou seus imensos olhos verdes na morena.

Em algum lugar da mente já confusa da garota, ela não pode deixar de notar a diferença entre os olhos de mãe e filha. Ambos possuíam a mesma tonalidade, porém, olhar para Quinn era como nadar em uma piscina gelada no verão, enquanto fitar os olhos de Judy era como ser congelada.

– Rachel? – Judy se aproximou e em meio segundo, já havia analisado descaradamente as vestimentas da amiga da filha e soltado um muxoxo de desaprovação para as mãos ensanguentadas dela.

– S-sim – Gaguejou. Estar diante daquela mulher era intimidador.

– Onde está Quinn? – indagou em um tom de voz que fez com que Rachel arqueasse as sobrancelhas em espanto.

_Onde está minha sobremesa? Onde está minha escova de dente? Onde está Lourdes, a nossa empregada que é uma imigrante ilegal e é mantida neste trabalho com um salário desumano?_

Judy poderia ter feito qualquer uma das questões acima usando tal inflexão vocal. Onde está minha pobre filha grávida que quase sofreu um aborto, era uma questão muito mais dramática e que merecia pelo menos uns vinte pontos de exclamação após o ponto de interrogação.

– Ela está bem – assegurou tentando manter a pose – Ela teve um princípio de aborto, porém o médico informou que o bebê e ela se encontram fora de risco.

Judy permaneceu em silêncio. Suas pálpebras carregadas de maquiagem abriam e cerravam-se freneticamente.

– _Quem é você mesmo?_ – ela finalmente perguntou.

Rachel sentiu suas bochechas corarem de maneira incomoda. Quem era ela? É óbvio que Quinn nunca havia mencionado seu nome para nenhum membro da família Fabray. Eles nem ao menos sabiam que ambas frequentavam o mesmo colégio e muito menos que eram _namoradas_.

– Eu sou uma colega de Quinn – após alguns segundos de reflexão, ela optou pela posição mais segura – Estava por perto na hora. Nós temos algumas aulas juntas.

– Ah! – exclamou demonstrando compreensão, mas na realidade, Judy deixara de prestar atenção na garota após alguns segundos e agora estava um pouco mais concentrada na tela de seu celular – Suponho que você não tenha avisado o_noivo_ de Quinn. Estou tentando entrar em contato com o rapaz há alguns minutos, mas ele não retorna minhas mensagens ou telefonemas...

– Eu não o conheço – Rachel apressou-se em mentir, entretanto, se sentiu estúpida por fazê-lo. Se ambas eram colegas de classe, era um pouco óbvio que ela conhecesse o_Gigante Nada Gentil_, mas a mãe de Quinn não parecia muito interessada em outra coisa além do celular.

– Fique aqui, querida! – pediu com um dedo em riste, enquanto levava o celular para a orelha – O hospital tem esta política idiota de não usar celulares em suas dependências. Vou lá fora tentar entrar em contato com Finn.

Rachel assistiu em silêncio enquanto Judy desaparecia pela porta automática. Antes que a garota pudesse realizar seu desejo contido de se jogar em uma das cadeiras que estavam ali, o médico que estava cuidando de Quinn retornou.

– Rachel Barbra Berry – ele sorriu – Sua amiga está acordada e perguntou por você.

– Ela perguntou? – seu coração acelerou no mesmo instante – Ela está bem?

– Está se sentindo um pouco indisposta, mas fez questão de vê-la. Suponho que nenhum membro da família dela chegou neste meio tempo, estou certo?

– Não! – mentiu novamente. Ela nem sabia mais quem estava no controle de sua língua, mas certamente não era seu cérebro.

– Ótimo. Acompanhe-me, vou abrir uma exceção para você. Este será nosso segredinho.

–-

Quinn estava usando uma daquelas camisolas de hospital e estava com os olhos fechados. O médico informou que Rachel tinha apenas 15 minutos, todavia, ela era incapaz de acordá-la. Dois monitores informavam batimentos cardíacos distintos. Era óbvio que um deles era o pequeno coraçãozinho de Jacob.

Rachel acompanhou as oscilações da linha em um silêncio admirado. Quinn já não tinha em seu rosto aquela expressão assustadora que tinha no momento em que elas haviam chegado ao hospital.

Ela estava serena. Ela estava em paz.

E repentinamente, Rachel compreendeu que isto era tudo que ela desejava para a garota que amava. Um pouco de uma paz muito merecida.

– Rachel, você precisa se limpar – Quinn murmurou, os olhos semicerrados e um sorriso bobo nos lábios – Não acredito que eles tenham planos de realizar um musical de Carrie, A Estranha no hospital.

– Quinn! – ela exclamou animada. Era tão bom vê-la acordada.

– Me desculpe pelo susto – pediu a garota, por fim abrindo os olhos – Essa semana foi um pouco estressante...

– E a culpa é toda minha! – interrompeu sentindo-se culpada – Eu pegaria na sua mão, mas o médico aconselhou que eu não lhe tocasse antes de tomar um banho.

– Besta! – Quinn riu – Também tenho minha parcela de culpa. Não fui completamente sincera com você.

– Você não precisa – assegurou – Eu acredito em tudo que me disse. É que não estou acostumada com esta situação. É tudo novo e desconhecido.

– De certa forma, também é novo e desconhecido para mim – concordou a loira – Mas é tudo verdadeiro. Por isto, eu te garanto que a primeira coisa que vou buscar após a gravidez é a emancipação. Preciso viver minha vida da maneira que quero...E eu quero viver minha vida contigo, Rachel.

– Você está falando sério? Quer viver comigo? – a morena arregalou os olhos em uma mistura de choque e surpresa.

– Se seus pais não se oporem – emendou Quinn – E antes que você se pergunte, eles não me deram nenhuma droga muita forte por conta do bebê. Eu estou completamente sã.

– Mas é claro que eles não tem nada contra. É o meu desejo e sei que posso encontrar um trabalho decente com todas as minhas habilidades. Você sabia que sei fazer praticamente qualquer conta de cabeça? E também sou muita habilidosa em afazeres domésticos. Acho que isso será útil para a nossa futura casa. Aliás, você pensa em viver em uma casa? Nós vamos continuar em Lima? Eu não teria nada contra Nova Iorque e...

– Rachel! – interrompeu Quinn rindo – Vá com calma. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

– Eu sei – concordou sentindo as bochechas corarem novamente.

– Tenho uma coisa para te contar. O médico descobriu o sexo do bebê.

– Certo! – Rachel respirou profundamente – Pode contar, eu estou preparada.

– É uma menina – confidenciou e no mesmo instante, Rachel começou a saltitar empolgada pela sala –Não vamos chamá-la de Jacobina!

– Já te disse que será Bella – disse entre um pulinho de empolgação e outro – Bella Fabray.

– Na realidade, eu estive pensando em Elizabeth – contou, fazendo Rachel parar com sua pequena dança comemorativa – Eu fiz uma pesquisa na internet e descobri que era o nome da mãe do Edward Cullen.

– Ah! Até parece que você não está fazendo isso por conta da Jane Austen.

– Mas tive todo o cuidado de procurar algum personagem com o mesmo nome em Crepúsculo só pra te deixar feliz.

– Eu sei – Rachel sorriu timidamente e aproximou-se do leito da garota – É por isso que eu te amo.

– Rachel? – em algum momento, o médico havia entrado novamente no quarto, interrompendo as garotas que olharam assustadas em direção da porta – Quinn tem outras visitas. Se você não se importa...

– Claro que não! – Rachel afastou-se da cama rapidamente – Creio que é sua mãe. Eu vou para casa tomar um banho, mas prometo que volto para te ver.

– Muito obrigada! – agradeceu Quinn sorrindo – Obrigada por tudo.

–-

A garota saiu do quarto, acompanhada do médico e deparou-se com Judy Fabray no corredor. Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça para a mãe de Quinn, ela seguiu em direção da sala de espera, que coincidentemente encontrava-se quase vazia, se não fosse por um homem louro, de feições rígidas e de um garoto que era tão alto quanto estava embriagado.

– Rachel! – os olhos do rapaz alto não precisavam estar focados para reconhecê-la. Nesta altura do campeonato, Finn Hudson poderia encontrá-la em uma multidão – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– A senhorita Berry foi quem acompanhou sua noiva até aqui – informou o doutor tentando ser solicito – Elas estavam juntas no momento do ocorrido.

– Estavam juntas? – Finn gargalhou.

– Hudson, tente se controlar – aconselhou o senhor louro com polidez – Não precisa demonstrar para o hospital inteiro o seu estado alcoólico.

– Eu não estou bêbado. Só tomei alguns goles com o Puck depois do ensaio – insistiu inutilmente – Só queria saber o que esta_aberração_ está fazendo aqui.

– Isso definitivamente não são modos de se falar com a senhorita que salvou a vida da minha filha – repreendeu o homem, que obviamente era Russell Fabray.

– Eu já estou indo – informou Rachel, sentindo-se envergonhada por toda aquela situação.

– Não, não vá – pediu Finn sardonicamente – Você nem ao menos teve a oportunidade de se apresentar oficialmente para o senhor Fabray. Tenho certeza absoluta que ele adoraria conhecê-la.

– Bem, eu gostaria de agradecê-la pelo que fez por minha filha – concordou Russell dando de ombros para o bêbado Finn – O médico nos contou que o pronto socorro de uma amiga dela foi essencial.

– Amiga? – Finn gargalhou.

– Finn! – suplicou Rachel entre os dentes – Não faça isso. Não agora. Não aqui.

– Rachel não é somente amiga de Quinn, senhor Fabray – informou o rapaz, ignorando completamente o apelo – Ela também é a garota que está tentando desesperadamente seduzir sua filha.

Russell encarou a garota com confusão estampada em seu rosto.

– O que você está tentando insinuar, Hudson?

– Estou insinuando que a Rachel está se oferecendo para Quinn desde o começo do ano letivo. E se o senhor perdoa esta minha indiscrição, ela está sendo bem sucedida até agora. Sabe Deus o que teria acontecido se Quinn não estivesse grávida.

Um zumbido atordoante ocupou os ouvidos de Rachel. Repentinamente, tudo ao seu redor parecia desmoronar. Era como se a exaustão finalmente tivesse vencido a batalha. Antes de poder pronunciar qualquer palavra em sua defesa, seus joelhos fraquejaram e pequenos pontos pretos ocuparam sua linha de visão.

Em menos de alguns segundos, ela já se encontrava desmaiada na sala de espera do hospital.


	18. Frannie Fabray

**"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**

**― Lao Tzu**

**"Know you've been hurt by someone else**

**I can tell by the way you carry yourself**

**If you let me, here's what I'll do**

**I'll take care of you"  
><strong>  
><strong>―Drake<strong>

Rachel sentiu o peso de suas pálpebras em sua primeira tentativa de abrir os olhos. Seu corpo lentamente mandava sinais do que estava ocorrendo para o cérebro. Ela podia sentir o soro penetrando suas veias. Com certa dificuldade, finalmente foi capaz de vencer a luta contra o que a impedia de permanecer de olhos abertos e sua primeira visão foi Kurt Hummel, sentado ao seu lado e distraidamente folheando uma edição antiga da Vogue.

– Kurt – ela sussurrou o nome do amigo, sua voz estava rouca.

– Será que você poderia ser menos dramática? – pediu sem em nenhum momento desviar os olhos da revista – Quem em sã consciência tem tempo de sofrer um colapso por exaustão nos dias de hoje? Seus pais estão presos no trânsito, mas estão vindo para cá. Se alguém perguntar, eu sou seu irmão adotivo do Camboja.

– Eu desmaiei? – a voz da garota lentamente começava a recuperar seu tom encorpado – Onde está Quinn?

– _De nada_ – respondeu sarcasticamente – É sempre um prazer cancelar minha limpeza de pele para cuidar de você. Será que existe alguma outra coisa na sua cabeça além de Quinn Fabray?

– Me desculpe – murmurou envergonhada – Tenho uma vaga lembrança de Finn...

– Te expulsando de Nárnia publicamente para os pais da Quinn? Sim, isso aconteceu de verdade.

– Como você...?

– Santana está aqui. Ela estava comigo na hora em que recebi o telefonema do seu pai. Sabe, quando você tem tempo de conhecê-la, descobre que ela não é das piores – concluiu, finalmente fechando a revista e a encarando – Mas enfim, quando chegamos encontramos Russell Fabray extremamente irritado com o Finn no estacionamento. Havia recíproca. O gigante estava balbuciando algo sobre a história de amor entre vocês. Não foi uma visão legal. Santana foi investigar, por investigação entenda como ela foi dar em cima de um dos enfermeiros que nos contou todo o espetáculo que havia ocorrido há alguns minutos.

Rachel mordeu os lábios, freando um palavrão que explodia em sua garganta.

– O quanto estou ferrada? – perguntou, sem ânimo para continuar com os olhos abertos.

– Bastante. Santana tentou entrar despercebida no quarto em que Quinn está internada, mas a mãe dela a expulsou aos gritos. Acho que as palavras exatas foram: _Eu não vou deixar nenhuma de vocês sapatões chegarem perto da minha filha novamente_.

Rachel suspirou ruidosamente. Este provavelmente era o fim. Os pais de Quinn a levariam para outro país, onde a forçariam a dar o bebê para adoção e juntar-se a um convento, em que viveria o resto de seus dias.

Ela nunca mais a veria. Todas as promessas que elas haviam feito seriam quebradas.

– Eu sei que sua cabeça está borbulhando com ideias de canções para serem interpretadas neste instante, mas peço encarecidamente que resista ao impulso de transformar toda esta história em um musical de gosto duvidoso – pediu Kurt – Nós temos um plano.

– Plano? – as sobrancelhas de Rachel arquearam-se – Você também está pensando em sequestrá-la?

– Na realidade, estava pensando em algo um pouco menos drástico, mas somente para registro, a maneira como sua mente funciona ainda consegue me assustar, Rachel Berry.

– Me conte logo – pediu, ficando agitada e fazendo o soro balançar.

– Santana te contará os detalhes. Mas saiba que estamos chamando reforços para a nossa causa. Talvez, exista uma forma de tirar a Quinn dessa enrascada.

– Como? – indagou – Kurt, por favor, pare com o suspense, é da minha vida que estamos falando, isso não é um episódio de The L Word.

– Quinn tem uma irmã mais velha, Frannie. Ela vive em Ohio. Santana contou que ambas são muito próximas.

– E daí? – esganiçou-se a garota – Como é que isso vai nos ajudar em algo? Eu pensei que vocês tinham um plano de verdade...

– Nós temos! – interrompeu irritado – Frannie mora com a namorada. Com certeza vai se compadecer da irmã mais nova que além de grávida, está apaixonada por uma garota...

– Tá certo, mas...

– Rachel, se você me interromper mais uma vez, juro que usarei o fio do soro para te estrangular.

– Desculpe.

– Santana está tentando entrar em contato com ela para contar a situação. Talvez exista a possibilidade de Frannie pedir a guarda da Quinn na justiça.

Rachel permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto tentava compreender a diferença que aquilo faria na situação. Quinn provavelmente mudaria de cidade, porém, ainda estaria em Ohio. Ela poderia visita-la uma vez por semana até terminar o colegial, e então, finalmente poderiam ficar juntas. Sem Finn. Sem os fanáticos religiosos dos Fabray por perto.

– Kurt, em qual cidade a Frannie vive? – perguntou a garota após alguns segundos de reflexão.

– Wapakoneta.

– Isto fica a uma meia hora de Lima, não é?

– Por aí.

– Pegue as chaves do meu carro – sem pensar duas vezes, Rachel arrancou o soro de seu braço com impaciência – Nós vamos conversar com Frannie Fabray pessoalmente.

* * *

><p>– Era realmente necessário você vir com a bunda de fora, Rachel? – indagou Santana ao volante, espiando a garota no banco de trás por um dos retrovisores.<p>

– Eles jogaram minha roupa fora – informou, enquanto digitava uma mensagem pedindo que os pais não viessem ao hospital, pois ela já havia recebido alta e estava indo para a casa de Kurt – Estava cheia de sangue.

– Eu considero a roupa deste hospital, _haute couture_ – defendeu Kurt com um sorriso malicioso – É bastante ousado da sua parte, Rachel.

– Será que vocês podem parar? – pediu Rachel, quando os dois começaram a rir – Nós precisamos focar em nossa missão.

– E qual seria a missão? – indagou Santana – Você deveria esperar que ela me respondesse no Facebook. Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar até que o hospital perceba que você fugiu pela janela?

– É por uma boa causa – insistiu – Eu explico para os meus pais posteriormente. Tenho certeza absoluta que Frannie ficará impressionada com este esforço e vai perceber o quanto eu amo a sua irmã. Tenho certeza que ela imediatamente sentirá uma conexão com a minha história e se juntará na missão de vencer a tirania preconceituosa dos seus pais e...

– Tá bom, já chega – interrompeu Santana – Já cai no sono umas duas vezes enquanto você falava. Isso não é seguro, já que sou eu que estou ao volante.

– Só me leve até lá – concluiu Rachel – Sei muito bem o que farei.

– Bem, se nada funcionar você sempre pode tentar seduzi-la com sua bunda – Santana sorriu – Não que eu ache que você tenha o suficiente para impressionar alguém.

– Cale a boca! – exclamou Rachel – Tenho um pressentimento de que tudo dará certo.

– Nós estamos perto – informou Kurt, consultando o GPS em seu celular – Só mais algumas quadras. Quer fazer uma lista, Rach? Acho que isso pode ajudar...

– Boa ideia! – respondeu animada, colocando a cabeça na passagem entre os bancos do motorista e passageiro – Vamos pensar em motivos pelos quais a Frannie precisa lutar pela guarda da Quinn.

– Eu começo – disse a líder de torcida – Em primeiro lugar, ambas são lésbicas e se algum dia seus respectivos relacionamentos desmoronarem, elas podem se fazer companhia nos bares para caminhoneiros.

– Em primeiro lugar, Frannie sabe melhor do que ninguém o tipo de pais que tem – Rachel simplesmente a ignorou – Seria muito mais saudável para que Quinn terminasse a gestação em um lar com mais amor e compreensão.

– Ótimo – concordou Kurt – Eu sou a favor de usarmos este bebê como fator de barganha. Qual seria o próximo item da lista?

– Em segundo lugar...

– Em segundo lugar, acho melhor você levantar seu traseiro, pois nós chegamos – informou Santana, enquanto estacionava em frente a uma casa branca – Tem certeza que não quer companhia?

– Não – afirmou Rachel decidida – Me desejem boa sorte.

– Com esses trajes, você vai precisar de muita sorte mesmo – murmurou Santana, enquanto assistia a garota abrindo a porta do carro e caminhando até a casa de número 13.

Rachel estava confiante. Não deixaria sua ausência de trajes decentes abalar sua certeza. Lá estava sua única chance real de poder continuar com a menina que ela tanto amava. Ela agarraria aquela chance com as duas mãos se fosse preciso. Estava decidida a voltar para Lima na companhia de Frannie Fabray e se possível, com um time de ótimos advogados para resgatar Quinn daquele inferno.

Ela apertou a campainha por segundos que se prolongaram mais do que era sua verdadeira intenção. Imediatamente, recorreu à suas aulas de teatro e transformou seu rosto ansioso em amistoso, positivo e estampando um sorriso encantador.

Por dentro, a garota lutava contra os nós em seu estômago ao escutar o barulho de passos ficando cada vez mais audível até chegarem à porta.

– Olá! – a mulher que a cumprimentou não parecia ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos de idade. Imediatamente, Rachel reconheceu os olhos verdes tão característicos das mulheres na família Fabray. Frannie, assim como sua irmã mais nova, era dona de uma beleza estonteante.

Esguia, elegante, magra e extremamente delicada. Ela óculos de grau com aros de acetato e tinha o cabelo platinado preso no topo de sua cabeça, em um coque desleixado.

Rachel sentiu-se completamente desconectada da Terra. O que a despertou de seu delírio, foi a expressão confusa no rosto da irmã de Quinn.

– Olá! – respondeu apressadamente – Meu nome é Rachel Barbra Berry, eu sou a namorada da sua irmã, Quinn Fabray. Nós estamos juntas há algumas semanas, mas nos conhecemos há anos. Sei que isso pode parecer confuso para você, principalmente pelo fato de Quinn recentemente ter atualizado seu status no Facebook para noiva de Finn Hudson, mas prometo que não estou mentindo. Seus pais descobriram a nossa relação e receio que eles nunca mais me deixem chegar perto dela. Eu estou aqui porque preciso da sua ajuda e será que eu poderia entrar? Minhas nádegas estão à mostra e tenho certeza que vi um cara meio estranho na casa da frente olhando pela janela.

– Entre – Frannie abriu a porta, seus olhos arregalados em espanto pela quantidade de informações que foram jogadas em poucos segundos – Acho que nós precisamos conversar.


	19. Uma Descoberta Terrível

**Uma Descoberta Terrível **

_"The highest love isn't always the best_

_Racing my heart breaks through my chest_

_An electric reaction in me_

_It's not a choice to dance dangerously_

_Sometimes, the highest love is too far to feel"_

― **Giving Up – HAERTS**

_"I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."_

― **Lauren Oliver, Delirium**

Aliviada por não ter sido imediatamente colocada em uma camisa de força, Rachel deu dois passos adiante e deixou que Frannie fechasse a porta atrás dela. Seu coração palpitava de maneira descontrolada e suas mãos enfrentavam um recém-descoberto caso de sudorese excessiva.

Qual seria a etiqueta correta para este momento? Explicar que não era uma fugitiva de nenhum hospital psiquiátrico? Evitar que a sua cunhada tivesse um vislumbre panorâmico de suas nádegas? Esperar que ela lhe oferecesse um chá?

Antes que a mente hiperativa de Rachel pudesse formar outra possibilidade, Frannie tomou a frente e abriu um sorriso simpático:

– Não sei por qual motivo você está vestida assim, mas acho que existe uma boa história por trás disso. Minha sala de visitas é logo ali! Se você quiser sentar no sofá, eu já te acompanho.

Rachel respirou profundamente e fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Enquanto se distanciava da entrada e caminhava em direção ao sofá, pode observar com sua visão periférica, Frannie retirar algo de trás de um vaso de plantas.

– Então, seu nome é Rachel, certo? – Frannie caminhava até ela com passos trepidantes, colocando quase toda sua força em uma bengala que agora usava para se equilibrar.

– Sim! – apressou-se em dizer e tentou desviar a atenção da bengala – Eu realmente sinto muito por te incomodar...Mas é que estava desesperada e não sabia por quem procurar.

– Então, você é a tal! – Frannie sorriu e sentou-se com dificuldade em uma poltrona defronte a garota.

– A tal? – Rachel franziu o cenho.

– A garota que conseguiu expulsar minha irmã careta do armário – Frannie parecia estar estranhamente confortável com aquela situação (o que na cabeça de Rachel era bem estranho, já que ela nem estava usando roupa íntima naquele momento).

– Bem, se é que se pode afirmar tal fato...

– Eu sempre me perguntei quando ela perceberia, sabe? Mas aí me mudei de Lima e não pude acompanhar em tempo real as mudanças súbitas. Eis que um belo dia, ela me liga no Skype, completamente nervosa, querendo saber como eu havia descoberto que gostava de garotas.

– É? – Rachel não conseguiu conter um sorriso presunçoso no canto dos lábios.

– Sim! Mas eu pensava que com toda essa história de gravidez, esse lance houvesse morrido. Nunca pensei que um dia teria o prazer de conhecê-la.

Em poucos minutos de conversa, Rachel já havia concluído que nutria extrema simpatia por sua cunhada. Era como admirar Quinn dentro de alguns anos: mais eloquente, decidida e sem nenhuma centelha de medo em admitir quem realmente era.

– Sim, é mais ou menos por isso que estou aqui – explicou Rachel, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente no sofá.

– Ok, me deixe adivinhar! Muito drama com o pai do bebê?

– Sim! – a morena suspirou aliviada. Era tão bom encontrar alguém que a compreendesse – Finn nunca vai aceitar o fato que sua namorada/mãe do seu filho é homossexual.

– Imaginei. Ele me parece bem o tipo brutamontes sem muita empatia. O conheci em um Natal que Quinn veio passar aqui em casa – disse Frannie, tentando disfarçar um esgar que momentaneamente apoderou-se de seu rosto.

– Então, você já pode imaginar que ele fez questão de tirar Quinn do armário para os seus pais. Para ser mais precisa, o fez algumas horas atrás!

– Ah! – os olhos de Frannie se arregalaram em alerta – Você tem certeza?

– Eu estava no mesmo ambiente quando isso aconteceu.

– Co-como está a Quinn? Meu Deus, você está aqui para me dar alguma notícia terrível, não é? Eu deveria ir para Lima? Minha namorada só volta amanhã e como você pode ver, eu não posso dirigir...

– Não, Frannie! Fique calma – pediu Rachel - Quinn teve um princípio de aborto, mas não foi nada relacionado a isso. Ela está em um hospital e sob observação de uma equipe médica, portanto, creio que seus pais ainda não tiveram chance de passar nenhum sermão cristão nela...

– Você realmente ama a minha irmã?

Rachel crispou os lábios. Existia algo no tom daquela indagação que lhe preocupava.

– Sim. Eu nunca sairia seminua de Lima até aqui se este não fosse o caso – afirmou.

– Eu imaginei – Frannie estava inquieta – Se você realmente a ama, precisa deixar que ela se case com Finn Hudson.

– Como é que é? – perguntou Rachel chocada – Eu acho que você tem uma boa chance de conseguir a guarda de Quinn e...

– Rachel, Finn pode protegê-la. Coisa que eu não tenho condições físicas de fazer no momento. Esta é a única maneira que isto vai acontecer, ok? Eles precisam se casar. Ela precisa dar o fora daquela casa enquanto é tempo!

Rachel estava perplexa. Era como se alguém houvesse derramado um balde de gelo em sua cabeça. Em menos de trinta minutos, sua cunhada havia mudado completamente de comportamento e agora demonstrava certa irritação com toda aquela conversa.

Os lábios de Rachel permaneciam entreabertos, seu cérebro formando uma resposta coerente para aquele sacrilégio que acabara de sair da boca de Frannie, mas antes que ela pudesse concluir seu pensamento, a irmã de Quinn retomou seu discurso:

– Sei que você a ama e que certamente não veio até aqui para ouvir isso – ela soltou um muxoxo baixinho no final da frase, como se fosse incrivelmente difícil falar sobre isso – Mas minha família é complicada, okay? Quinn sempre foi a mais esperta. Ela sabe o que está fazendo.

– Sabe o que está fazendo? – esganiçou-se – Ela vai se casar com um babaca!

– Sim! – concordou Frannie – E é um casamento reconhecido pela lei de Ohio. Rachel, por favor, tente compreender...

– Não acho que eu tenha que compreender nada – a morena levantou-se cabisbaixa, incapaz de encarar a cunhada – Obviamente, vir até aqui foi um erro. Tenha uma boa vida!

– Eu sinto muito por te desapontar – disse Frannie, enquanto uma exasperada Rachel saía de sua casa a passos duros e decididos.

Rachel tentou, entretanto, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que ardiam em seu globo ocular. Sem perceber, ela arfava nervosamente, enquanto seu cérebro tentava processar as novas informações.

a) Frannie era uma ótima pessoa.

b) Mas por algum motivo obscuro, ela parecia estar assustada.

c) Assustada o bastante para não lutar pela irmã.

Ela apertou o passo, subitamente lembrando-se que ainda estava usando a camisola do hospital e que o vizinho suspeito parecia estar novamente na janela. Sem muitas cerimônias, abriu a porta do passageiro do carro de Santana e jogou-se dramaticamente no banco.

A líder de torcida e Kurt pareciam estar passando o tempo, cantando desafinadamente R_ide Wit Me _do rapper _Nelly_. Com a entrada de supetão de Rachel, ambos se calaram e olharam assustados para o banco de trás.

– Não quero falar sobre isso! – murmurou com a cara enterrada no estofado, sabendo que neste momento, seu rosto já havia sido lavado por lágrimas e não adiantava mais esconder.

Santana e Kurt trocaram um olhar entristecido e logo eles estavam dirigindo para longe de Wapakoneta, deixando para trás a única chance de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel não havia dormido. Em partes, por ter chegado em casa após as três horas da manhã e ter sido obrigada a sentar-se em seu sofá (ainda com as benditas nádegas de fora!), para escutar um longo e excruciante sermão sobre responsabilidade.<p>

Segundo seus pais, Rachel agora estava proibida terminantemente de sair com Quinn Fabray e de participar das Seletivas do Glee Club. Nada daquilo fazia muita diferença, já que ambas as coisas haviam sido retiradas dela no dia anterior.

Após um cochilo de uma hora, ela encontrava-se arrastando seu corpo pesarosamente pelos corredores do William McKinley High. Naquela altura, todos já sabiam do drama do quase aborto de Quinn e de como ela havia tido um colapso no hospital, portanto, apenas desviavam dela educadamente, como se a morena fosse uma doente em estado terminal que ninguém sabe como lidar apropriadamente.

– Rachel! – Kurt, que parecia ter procurado a amiga durante todo o primeiro período, finalmente a alcançou – Eu ouvi um boato sobre uma garota mendiga que estava assombrando os corredores e conclui que se tratava de você.

– Oi – respondeu sem entusiasmo – Estava na secretaria escolhendo outra atividade extracurricular, já que sem o clube do coral fico devendo créditos. Você sabia que eles ainda têm vagas no clube de Mandarim? É surpreendente como ninguém se interessa pelo futuro idioma mundial.

– Ok, não me odeie por isso! – disse Kurt e sem aviso prévio, segurou a garota pelo pulso e arrastou para dentro do banheiro feminino mais próximo.

Rachel não protestou. Ela simplesmente não se importava.

Aparentemente, Santana e Brittany também estavam esperando-a lá. Não era necessário muito esforço para perceber que Rachel estava no meio de uma intervenção.

– Oi, Berry! – cumprimentou Santana – Eu sinto muito por ontem. Tinha certeza que daria certo.

– Você tentou – murmurou em resposta, nem um pouco animada para prolongar aquele papo.

– Sim e você também – continuou a latina – Acho que é melhor que saiba por nós do que escute por outra pessoa: Quinn está fora da escola. Os pais dela apareceram aqui e informaram que a filha não vai concluir o ano letivo.

Rachel não estava surpresa. Era óbvio que eles fariam de tudo para mantê-la longe de Quinn. Talvez fosse melhor dessa forma...

– Mas você precisa viver! – insistiu Kurt – Você é maravilhosa, decidida, talentosa e é minha melhor amiga. Não posso ver você murchar diante dos meus olhos e não fazer nada!

Brittany assentiu repetidamente com a cabeça.

– Quinn odiaria isso – garantiu Santana – Você sabe o quanto ela te admirava. Admirava _seu_ talento! Infelizmente, algumas escolhas equivocadas a impediram de estar aqui e reafirmar isso, mas você não pode deixar todas essas coisas de lado.

– Eu a amo – era a primeira palavra que Rachel falara desde que saíra da casa de Frannie – E não existe nada que eu possa fazer por ela. Nada!

– Rachel – disse Brittany, parecendo hesitante em prosseguir – Quinn é muito especial. Nós não vamos desistir dela. Mas é complicado...Ela tem um bebê pra se importar. Não entendi porque ela pediu um para a cegonha, mas Santana me explicou que não havia como cancelar a solicitação.

Ela respirou ruidosamente. O bebê. Não podia se esquecer que ele estava em primeiro lugar neste momento.

– Eu vou tentar, ok? Mas não prometo nada! – informou a garota para o alívio de seus amigos.

Não existia motivo para lutar contra aqueles pedidos. Ela sabia o quanto era importante para eles poderem dizer que ela estava bem e afinal de contas, aquele não era nenhum sacrifício.

Rachel Berry era uma atriz. O que ela fazia melhor neste mundo era fingir.

* * *

><p>Na altura em que a noite se instalou sob o céu de Lima, Rachel estava um pouco mais conformada com sua situação. Mesmo com o déficit de sono, a garota não sentia vontade de dormir e substituiu tal atividade por estudar o livro de mandarim.<p>

Ela precisava desenvolver um vocabulário de aproximadamente cem palavras para poder entrar no clube. É óbvio que esta tarefa era simples para Rachel. Ela estava acostumada a se destacar por sua persistência.

Lá pelas onze horas da noite, seu cérebro já havia armazenado uma lista bem extensa de palavras, mas por algum motivo ela sempre voltava para 香草(que significava baunilha). Quando tentou novamente concentrar-se em seus estudos, ela pode ouvir a campainha de sua casa tocar. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Alguém parecia estar apertando descontroladamente o botão.

Rachel pulou de sua cama e pegou seu spray de pimenta da bolsa. Desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés e quando chegou próximo a porta, seus pais já se encontravam perto da entrada (LeRoy segurando um taco de baseball em suas mãos).

– Fique para trás, Rach! – ordenou Hiram que estava com a mão na maçaneta.

No momento em que seu pai abriu a porta, Rachel imediatamente derrubou o spray de pimenta no chão. Parada ali, estava Quinn Fabray com sua mochila escolar nas costas e o rosto lavado de sangue.

– Rachel! – ela soluçou nervosamente, antes de entrar correndo em sua casa e se atirar em seus braços.

Seus pais estavam atônitos. Rachel estava atônita. Sangue parecia escorrer de alguma parte do rosto de Quinn (Nariz? Supercílio?), mas tudo que ela conseguiu fazer naquele instante foi apertá-la contra seu corpo.

– Meu pai... - ela gemeu, seus lábios encostados no ombro de Rachel – Meu pai...

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada. De repente, ela compreendeu o que Frannie tanto temia.

Quinn não podia passar nem mais um minuto na casa dos Fabray.


	20. A Decisão

**A Decisão**

"_And it's got me wondering, is love just suffering?_

'_Cause I can see where the chapter ends_

_I've got autumn leaves and heartbreak dreams inside"_

― **Slide – Jake Bugg**

"Sometimes love means letting go when you want to hold on tighter."

― **Melissa Marr, Ink Exchange **

* * *

><p>- Quinn! – Rachel se desvencilhou rapidamente do abraço desesperado da garota e a encarou com uma expressão dura e séria – Seu pai fez isso com você?<p>

A garota soluçou novamente. Seu corpo inteiro tremia como se em poucos instantes, seus ossos fossem entrar em colapso e deixar de sustentar seu peso.

- Quinn! – LeRoy se aproximou cautelosamente após deixar o taco de baseball perto da porta – Você precisa ir ao hospital?

- Não! – disse apressadamente – Sem hospitais. Eu posso colocar meu nariz no lugar!

- Como é que é? – Rachel tocou o rosto da garota e finalmente compreendeu que o sangue estava escorrendo pelos orifícios do que remotamente se assemelhava a um nariz – Você só pode estar brincando!

Hiram fechou a porta da sala com violência e isto fez com que o corpo de Quinn imediatamente enrijecesse.

- Você precisa de um médico e eu vou chamar a polícia! – informou Hiram que parecia furioso demais com a situação – Seja quem tenha feito isto...

- Meu pai! – interrompeu Quinn visivelmente agitada – Meu pai fez isso. É o que ele faz toda vez que precisa me disciplinar.

- Ele não pode fazer isso! – exclamou Rachel nervosa – Você precisa ir para um hospital e nós precisamos chamar a polícia para prender este monstro!

- Vocês trabalham na Thompson & Associates, não é? – perguntou Quinn virando-se para os pais de Rachel que apenas confirmaram com a cabeça – Meu pai é sócio. Ele é um membro exemplar da igreja, faz caridade e tem muitos amigos na polícia. Ele é praticamente o dono de Lima. Você acha que alguém pode fazer algo para impedi-lo? Ninguém pode. Todo mundo está acostumado a me ver com hematomas, já que líderes de torcida vivem caindo do topo da pirâmide...

Um momento incômodo de silêncio apoderou-se da sala. LeRoy e Hiram entreolhavam-se preocupados, enquanto Rachel parecia repassar algo em sua mente.

- Eu fui ver Frannie – contou, encarando a garota com pesar – Ele fez aquilo com ela?

Rachel referia-se à bengala. A loira pareceu surpresa por um instante, mas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

- E todos no hospital simplesmente acreditam nas histórias mirabolantes que meu pai inventa para justificar nossas fraturas – um sorriso amargo despontou nos lábios da garota, mas rapidamente foi substituído por uma expressão de dor – Quem duvidaria do bom samaritano de Lima?

- Quinn, eu entendo seu medo e relutância em envolver qualquer figura de autoridade neste caso, mas a situação é diferente. Você está grávida e seu nariz obviamente está deslocado! – disse LeRoy, colocando uma mão no ombro da garota em sinal de conforto – Nós temos um amigo, o Marius, ele é um ótimo médico e com certeza viria até aqui se pedíssemos. Você precisa deixar que um profissional cuide de você.

Quinn pareceu hesitar por um instante. Obviamente, ela não queria que ninguém além dos Berry soubesse seu paradeiro naquele momento.

- Marius é de extrema confiança! Caso minha família não fosse judia, tenho certeza absoluta que ele seria meu padrinho perante a igreja – informou Rachel reparando na desconfiança dela – Ele não contará para ninguém que você está aqui. Você está completamente segura e ninguém vai te tirar debaixo desse teto...certo? – acrescentou olhando para os pais, que mesmo contrariados, concordaram com a filha.

- Filha, leve-a para o seu quarto e tente limpar o sangue – ordenou Hiram, tirando o celular do bolso e procurando um número em sua agenda – Quinn, você está segura aqui. Nós vamos te proteger.

Quinn a encarou, os olhos diminuídos pela quantidade de lágrimas que ela lutava para segurar. Seus lábios movimentaram-se em silêncio, mas Rachel não precisava conhecer leitura labial para entender que a garota estava tentando dizer: _Obrigada. _

- Você está segura! – afirmou, segurando as mãos trêmulas da loira, que por sua vez, desistiu de refrear ainda mais o choro.

Ela estava segura...ao menos por enquanto.

* * *

><p><em>Como lidar com a adolescente grávida e fugitiva debaixo do seu teto? <em> Rachel desejou que houvesse um panfleto que cobrisse a situação no escritório de Emma Pillsbury.

_Bem, _pensou a garota, _ao menos sei que ela está segura. _

LeRoy e Hiram estavam inquietos e sensatamente incomodados com aquela situação.

Após a visita de Marius _("Está tudo bem com ela. O nariz está no lugar e o pai só a agrediu no rosto. Ainda aconselho que visitem um hospital...Mas de toda forma, creio que o bebê e Quinn ficarão bem")_ e quando Quinn finalmente pegara no sono, esparramada na cama de Rachel, usando o pijama de ovelhas da anfitriã (no desespero para fugir de casa, a garota esquecera de levar consigo o básico), seus pais finalmente a encurralaram na cozinha preparando o café da manhã e resolveram discutir a situação.

- Rachel, nós temos uma menor de idade, grávida e fugitiva debaixo do nosso teto! – informou Hiram, como se ninguém houvesse percebido a situação.

- Nós podemos ser presos por este seu ator de amor e benevolência. _Make of our hands one hand... _– completou LeRoy, que parecia estar muito divido entre a preocupação com a lei e as possibilidades inúmeras de transformar isto em _Adolescente Grávida e Fugitiva: O Musical_.

- LeRoy! – ralhou – Agora não é hora para começar a cantar _West Side Story_.

- Sei que é uma situação preocupante – disse Rachel, tentando manter-se calma e desperta (o que estava sendo muito complicado, já que ela não sabia o que era sono decente há alguns dias) – Mas não podemos chamar a polícia e em nenhuma hipótese, podemos deixar que ela volte para o covil dos Fabray desprotegida.

- Eu não acredito que estou colocando toda minha esperança em uma garota de quinze anos, mas vamos lá, estou interessado em ouvir qual é seu plano – disse Hiram, enquanto cruzava os braços na altura do peito.

- Não tenho nenhum plano – confessou Rachel cabisbaixa. Ela não queria ver a expressão no rosto de seu pai – Mas tenho certeza absoluta que até o momento em que voltar da escola terei algo em minha mente.

- Você vai para a escola? – perguntou LeRoy – Vai deixar Quinn aqui?

- Pai, Quinn fugiu de casa. Se eu não aparecer na escola, certamente alguém juntará dois mais dois e perceberá que ela está aqui! – articulou a garota.

- Eu acho que posso ficar aqui e fazer companhia para Quinn...

- LeRoy! – Hiram se virou abruptamente para encarar o marido, suas sobrancelhas formando um V nervoso.

- É verdade – ele deu de ombros – Eu ainda tenho banco de horas para retirar. Não vou deixar uma menina grávida sozinha.

- Obrigada, pai! – Rachel o envolveu em um abraço carinhoso pela cintura – Prometo que logo solucionaremos tudo isso.

E não é como se Rachel não _quisesse_ resolver o problema de Quinn, entretanto, aquele encontro improvisado do Esquadrão Ellen DeGeneres debaixo da arquibancada, não estava sendo muito produtivo.

- Quinn está com você? – Santana arregalou os olhos – _Pendeja_! Os pais dela apareceram todos _Schutzstaffel _na porta da minha casa essa manhã. Eu juro que só não fui toda Lima Heights para cima deles, porque minha _abuela_ estava presente...

- Sim, Quinn está comigo – confirmou – Se eles estavam na sua casa, creio que logo estarão na minha e nós precisamos de um plano para garantir que ela estará segura.

- Eu só não entendi por qual motivo os Fabray ainda não foram até a polícia – disse Kurt pensativo – Ela é uma menor de idade desaparecida. Já deveriam ter emitido um _Amber Alert_ e tudo mais...

- O pai de Quinn deu um soco tão forte no nariz dela que o tirou completamente de esquadro – informou Rachel engolindo em seco – E eu acredito que ele vem fazendo esse tipo de coisa há anos, se apoiando no fato de que a filha é uma atleta e ninguém vai perceber alguns machucados.

Todos se silenciaram por um instante. Kurt parecia assustado. O rosto de Santana, em poucos segundos, foi de choque, para nojo e finalmente atingindo o seu ápice: fúria latina.

- NO LO PUEDO CREER. COÑO... – Santana disparou em uma série de insultos em espanhol tão agressiva que os amigos deram um passo para trás (só para garantir).

- Rachel, eu sinto muito – disse Kurt compadecido, enquanto envolvia a amiga em um abraço – Nós vamos pensar na melhor maneira de mantê-la segura. Eu prometo.

- CABRÓN, PERRO, LO VOY A MATAR... – continuava uma Santana delirante ao fundo.

- Obrigada – agradeceu aliviada – Eu me sinto muito mais segura sabendo que posso contar com vocês.

- Rachel, talvez você não goste muito da ideia, mas eu tenho um plano...

O fato de Brittany, pela primeira vez, parecer ser a única que estava pensando coerentemente e possuir um plano, fez com que todos (incluindo Santana) se calassem em total surpresa.

- Lord Tubbington não poderá nos ajudar, Brit – disse Santana bufando – Nós precisamos de um plano real.

- Eu tenho um plano real – insistiu a líder de torcida sem nem ao menos se ofender – Me escutem!

* * *

><p>- Santana, eu vim o mais rápido que pude – disse Finn, levemente confuso por entrar em uma casa desconhecida da Wayne Street – Você realmente tem notícias da Quinn?<p>

- Sim – confirmou Santana sem grandes explicações – Mas antes você terá que conversar com alguém.

- Conversar com quem? – indagou Finn, franzindo o cenho em confusão (sua expressão favorita durante 90% das aulas) – De quem é essa casa?

- Minha! – disse Rachel enquanto descia as escadas – E se você quer saber o paradeiro de Quinn, terá que conversar comigo antes.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Finn apontou um dedo em riste para Rachel, enquanto se dirigia à Santana.

- É a casa dela, Einstein – Santana revirou os olhos em exaustão – E se você quiser ver a Quinn novamente, vai escutar o que ela tem a dizer. Um dos pais dela está no andar de cima e eu estarei na cozinha. Nem tente fazer nenhuma gracinha ou eu vou chutar seu traseiro por toda a Lima, entendido?

Finn parecia ultrajado. Seu rosto formava uma horrível carranca que tentava esconder seu nojo e fúria por ter sido "atraído para uma armadilha".

Após alguns segundos de lenta reflexão, o quarterback concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça, enquanto Santana estalou os dedos próximos ao seu rosto e partiu em direção a cozinha da família Berry.

- Eu sinto muito por tê-lo chamado aqui sem avisá-lo que se tratava de minha casa. De toda a forma, ambos temos os melhores interesses de Quinn em mente e está na hora de termos uma conversa civilizada – Rachel apontou educadamente para o sofá na sala de visitas e Finn completamente o ignorou.

- Minha noiva está aqui? – perguntou Finn em um tom sorumbático.

- Sim – confirmou Rachel, cansada de esperar que o garoto compreendesse a cortesia e sentando ela mesma no sofá – Ela está no andar de cima. Dormindo.

- Eu deveria ter escutado a Judy – murmurou Finn – Mas pensava que ela não teria a coragem para se esconder aqui _com você_.

A maneira que ele se referia à Rachel fez com que o estômago da garota se embrulhasse. Tudo o que ela queria era expulsá-lo de sua casa.

_Você sabe que ele é a única pessoa que os Fabray confiam para tirá-la de casa, _a voz de Brittany ainda ecoava em seus pensamentos, _Frannie estava certa. Eles precisam se casar e sair de Lima. _

Rachel respirou profundamente, tentando canalizar a garota destemida que ela sempre foi.

- Finn, sinto informar que isso é muito mais grave que nossas pequenas rixas – seguiu, tentando manter um tom diplomático e agradável – Quinn chegou aqui ontem...Ela estava ferida.

Finn pareceu surpreso. Genuinamente surpreso. Rachel ficou um pouco mais aliviada: _muito bem, ele não está compactuando com a violência na casa de Quinn._

- Você já a viu machucada antes? Estou falando de hematomas, fraturas, feridas...

- Claro que já! – confirmou o rapaz irritado – Ela é uma líder de torcida, Berry! Ela se machucando o tempo todo.

- Sim – concordou tentando manter o tom calmo – Mas você esteve com ela durante os últimos cinco anos. Alguma coisa deve ter chamado sua atenção!

- Como Quinn se machucou? – perguntou o rapaz, ainda parecendo apreensivo – Alguém fez alguma coisa com ela na rua? Como está minha filha?

- Ela está bem – garantiu Rachel – _Sua filha_ também. Entretanto, é imprescindível que você responda minhas perguntas. Eu preciso saber em qual time você está.

- Como assim? – Finn Hudson era uma confusão de emoções: ele parecia irritado, chateado e como sempre, extremamente perdido naquela conversa.

- Quinn! – exclamou Rachel que estava se cansando de tantas explicações – Você está no time dela, não é? Faria qualquer coisa por ela? Você a protegeria de qualquer pessoa?

- É claro! – respondeu, parecendo ofendido de verdade – Ela está carregando minha filha. Eu a amo.

Era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir.

- Quinn apareceu ontem com o nariz deslocado. Aparentemente, ela teve alguma discussão com o pai e isso culminou em agressão física.

Silêncio. Finn apenas a encarava sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Era como se Rachel pudesse ver as pequenas engrenagens de seu cérebro finalmente tirando a teia e funcionando muito vagarosamente.

- Ela contou que isto é algo muito comum na casa dela. Fui conversar com a Frannie no outro dia...Ela estava apavorada – prosseguiu Rachel – Achava que a única maneira para Quinn escapar deste tormento todo era se casando com você. Dessa forma, ela conseguiria a emancipação e estaria protegida.

- Mas...não pode ser verdade – Finn parecia mais perdido que o de costume. Seu rosto empalidecera consideravelmente e sua boca se movimenta sem produzir nenhum som – Russel é uma ótima pessoa. A cidade inteira ama o cara!

- É esse o problema! – Rachel levantou-se, sentindo uma nova onda de raiva atingi-la – A cidade ama esse covarde! Toda Lima deve algum favor para Russel Fabray. Ele não vai ser preso. Ninguém vai bater na porta da casa dele e perguntar por que uma de suas filhas está mancando pelo resto da vida, enquanto a outra aparece com um novo matiz de roxo todo santo dia.

O quarterback finalmente sentou-se no sofá. Aquilo tudo parecia ser muita informação para manter-se em pé.

- Mas...ela está grávida – murmurou tentando encontrar um motivo que não levaria Russel a fazer o que fez.

- Mais um motivo pelo qual você precisa me prometer...Não, esqueça prometer, eu quero que você me jure pela sua vida, que irá agilizar este casamento e vai tirá-la desta cidade o mais rápido possível – ela nem ao menos acreditava nas palavras que estavam saindo de sua boca.

Aparentemente, Finn estava tão surpreso quanto, pois somente a olhava como se ela fosse uma fugitiva de um sanatório.

- E o que você ganha com isso?

- Eu ganho paz – respondeu a morena, sua voz começando a falhar – Saber que ela está segura, protegida...e amada. Longe dos Fabray.

- Você tem certeza disso? Tem certeza sobre os pais dela?

- Sim – afirmou, assentindo com a cabeça repetidas vezes – Ela me contou.

- Eu vou tirar Quinn da cidade, Rachel...Não se preocu...

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – No alto da escada, estava Quinn Fabray. Ela não estava brava. O sentimento em seu rosto era algo muito pior e que Rachel rapidamente reconheceu: estava se sentindo traída.

- Quinn! – Finn levantou-se do sofá prontamente – Seu nariz está inchado...

- Obrigada por reparar, Finn! – disse amargamente, descendo os degraus que faltavam – Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui?

- Eu o chamei – confessou Rachel sem conseguir encarar a fúria que começava a se formar na expressão de Quinn.

- _Você _o chamou? – as palavras pareciam escapar de seus lábios como veneno. Ela estava pronta para dar um bote em qualquer um dos dois – Finn vai contar aos meus pais onde estou e eles vão me obrigar a voltar para casa. Como você pôde?

Rachel levantou os olhos para encará-la. Lá estava outra expressão: ferida. Quinn parecia ter sido apunhalada violentamente com uma adaga em seu peito.

- Quinn, sua irmã está certa... – disse Rachel, seu tom de voz baixo e envergonhado – Eu não posso protegê-la. Ninguém além do Finn pode! Vocês podem agilizar o casamento e dar o fora de Lima...

- EU NÃO QUERO! – retorquiu irritada – Não quero sair de Lima. Não quero me casar com o Finn. _Não quero deixar você._

- Você precisa – insistiu a morena, sentindo seu coração diminuir em sua caixa torácica – Precisa ficar segura.

- Eu estou segura ao seu lado – lágrimas começavam a rolar novamente pelo rosto de Quinn – Lembra do que havia me dito?

- Mas eu não posso te proteger...Finn pode! – sem perceber, Rachel também já chorava – Ele pode se casar com você. Ele tomará conta da Beth. Eu só te trouxe dor e confusão...

- Você me trouxe amor! – interrompeu aflita – Eu nunca senti nada em toda minha vida até o momento em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez...

- Por favor, pare – pediu Rachel – Isso é inapropriado. Nós não podemos ficar juntas. Você precisa se lembrar de tudo que está em risco aqui..Seu bebê e sua vida.

- Você me ama – murmurou a garota – Eu sei que me ama. Me diga o contrário e eu farei tudo o que está sugerindo...Mas sei que existe um motivo para que eu fique em Lima e lute por você.

Aquele era o momento. Finn a encarava silenciosamente. Quinn, com o nariz ainda inchado e o rosto cheio de hematomas, parecia frágil e pequena. Só havia uma coisa certa para fazer e ela precisava falar, mesmo que aquilo a dilacerasse.

- Eu não te amo – sussurrou – Eu confundi as coisas. Minha vida está uma bagunça desde o momento em que fui à sua festa. Você precisa ir embora com o seu noivo!

Rachel não a encarou diretamente em seu pequeno discurso covarde. Mas ela podia sentir a vibração que emanava de Quinn. Ela podia sentir todo o desespero, toda a dor e toda humilhação que aquilo era.

- Finn vai passar aqui mais tarde para pegar minha mochila – ordenou Quinn, estranhamente calma naquele instante.

Rachel se obrigou a encará-la e lá estava o que ela temia: Quinn Fabray estava de volta. A Rainha de Gelo impenetrável e arrogante que sempre atormentara sua vida.

- Agradeça seus pais pela hospitalidade – encerrou, se dirigindo a porta e saindo com graça da casa da família Berry.

Aquilo doía fisicamente em Rachel. Era como se um grande buraco houvesse surgido em seu estômago e tudo que ela conseguia fazer era chorar. Ela não se importava com nada. Não se importava nem ao menos com o fato de Finn estar ali, olhando para ela como um idiota e sem falar absolutamente nada.

- Você fez a coisa certa, Rachel – disse ele, após um longo minuto de silêncio – Vou atrás dela. Mas só queria te agradecer por me contar...e por confiar em mim. Vou protegê-la.

Tudo o que ocorrera nos próximos minutos não passava de um borrão. Finn saiu. Santana apareceu da cozinha e a segurou com força, enquanto Rachel parecia desabar em direção ao chão. Era isso. Ela havia feito a coisa certa.

Ela sempre fazia a coisa certa.

Mesmo que isto acabasse com seu coração.


	21. Três Anos Depois

"And that's just it, isn't it? That's how we manage to survive the loss. Because love, it never dies, it never goes away, it never fades, so long as you hang on to it."

― **Gayle Forman, If I Stay**

"I could really use your melody

Baby, I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me"

― **Nightingale – Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p>No momento em que os dedos trépidos de Rachel Berry, terminam de romper o lacre do envelope, seu coração finalmente tinha certeza da resposta para os questionamentos que tiravam seu sono nos últimos meses.<p>

Ela havia conseguido.

_Rachel Barbra Berry_

_c/o New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts_

_350 Fifth Avenue_

_New York, NY_

_Cara Sra. Rachel Berry,_

_É com prazer que informamos..._

- EU CONSEGUI! – o grito finalmente desalojou-se de seu peito. Ela era oficialmente uma futura aluna de _NYADA _– EU CONSEGUI, KURT!

Com a empolgação que já lhe era costumeira em situações que demandavam reações de alegria, Rachel pulou na cama, envolvendo o melhor amigo em um abraço apertado.

- Eu estou muito feliz, Rachel! – afirmou o rapaz, enquanto tentava delicadamente desvencilhar-se da pequena judia que repentinamente estava anexada ao seu corpo – Você merece.

- Nós merecemos! – relembrou a garota, apontando para o envelope ainda intacto nas mãos do garoto – Vamos, abra sua carta!

Kurt desamarrotou seu sempre impecável uniforme das Cheerios. O garoto havia desenvolvido uma relação simbiótica com o mesmo desde que sua equipe ganhara o Campeonato Nacional, no mês passado.

- Eu só quero me lembrar desse momento – murmurou, enquanto olhava apreensivo para o invólucro em papel pardo – Nós finalmente estamos recebendo tudo o que merecemos da vida.

Rachel concordou. Por fim, eles estavam recebendo algum benefício por seus esforços. Após um início turbulento, o colegial não foi o inferno que ambos esperavam.

Após toda a confusão com Quinn Fabray e Finn Hudson, todos os alunos pareceram entrar em um acordo não verbal para deixá-los em paz.

_O que a pobrezinha teve que passar..._

_Você ouviu aquele boato que Russel Fabray batia na filha? _

_De jeito nenhum, cara! Minha mãe conhece o Russel da igreja e ele é sensacional!_

_Ouvi dizer que ela abriu mão da Quinn e em troca o Finn a manteria segura. É super corajoso da parte dela, né? _

Depois de certo tempo, Rachel aprendera a bloquear sua audição de maneira seletiva. Era como se ela se concentrasse o suficiente, o mundo habilitava a opção _Mute_ em seu controle remoto.

Ela não precisava da pena de ninguém, mas agradecia por ter sido deixada em paz. Ninguém parecia ter coragem de jogar raspadinha no rosto da menina que teve o coração despedaçado em público.

Quinn e Finn se casaram em Novembro, pouco menos de um mês após ela ter dito que não a amava. Foi uma cerimônia tão discreta, que passaria completamente despercebida por Rachel, se o rapaz não houvesse colocado um bocado de fotos em um álbum no _Facebook_ intitulado _Meu Casamento_.

Sem muito pensamento prévio, Rachel clicou em uma foto e sem se dar conta, estava analisando meticulosamente cada uma das trinta imagens do casamento dos Hudson.

_Quinn não estava usando branco. O vestido dela era creme. Ela também não estava usando um véu. Dava pra ver a barriga de gravidez despontando em algumas fotos. O cabelo dela estava muito bonito. O terno de Finn parecia ser um número maior do que ele. Ele parecia ridículo. Ridículo ao lado dela. Ela. Que nunca mais seria dela. _

Quando deu por si, Rachel estava chorando. Tomada por um ímpeto de bom senso, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de clicar no nome de Finn Hudson e Quinn Fabray e então em _Unfriend_.

Com o passar do tempo, as notícias sobre o Casal Maravilha se tornaram mais esparsas. Brittany comentou que eles haviam se mudado para Wapakoneta. Alguém comentou que Quinn havia se matriculado na_ Lone Oak High School_. Santana havia visitado a recém-nascida Elizabeth Fabray-Hudson em Abril e em respeito a Rachel, não dera nenhum detalhe adicional além de: _o bebê está bem. Não nasceu com tentáculos ou algo do tipo. Ela é bem bonita para quem tem cara de joelho._

E depois de alguns meses, era como se ambos nunca houvessem existido ou reinado os corredores do William McKinley High School.

Rachel estava finalmente livre para ser ela mesma.

- Eu entrei! – enquanto a garota se perdia em devaneios, o amigo finalmente tomara coragem para abrir a carta da NYU. Seu rosto assumira um novo tom entre o limiar do pálido-estou-em-choque e o vermelho-minhas-bochechas-vão-pegar-fogo.

- Você entrou? – perguntou Rachel, uma alegria débil em sua voz – Você vai para Nova Iorque?

- NÓS VAMOS PARA NOVA IORQUE!- esganiçou-se o rapaz que nem ao menos conseguia respirar propriamente – NÓS VAMOS PARA NOVA IORQUE!

_Come on, shake your body baby, do the Conga…_

O celular do rapaz vibrou alegremente ao som das primeiras estrofes de _Conga da Gloria Estefan_. Era Santana.

- E aí, perdedores? – perguntou a capitã das líderes de torcida, no momento em que Kurt finalmente conseguiu parar de tremer e a colocou no viva voz – Vocês conseguiram entrar na Escola de Mutantes do Professor Xavier?

- CONSEGUIMOS! – afirmou Rachel, sem nem se importar com o insulto disfarçado de pergunta – NÓS VAMOS PARA NOVA IORQUE!

- E vocês? – perguntou Kurt tão animado quanto.

- Brittany entrou na Roger Williams – informou em tom monótono – É óbvio que eu entrei em minha primeira opção, o Boston College, mas decidimos que vamos para a Roger Williams juntas. Parece que estaremos por perto!

- Isto é ótimo, Santana! – parabenizou a garota – Parabéns! Podemos começar a combinar um calendário de visitas para que possamos nos ver quinzenalmente...

- Berry, antes que você comece com suas esquisitices e faça com que eu me arrependa em ter mantido esta amizade – interrompeu Santana abruptamente – Nós vamos comemorar! Consegui aquelas identidades falsas. Acho que essa é uma ótima oportunidade para explorarmos o _The Cave_.

- Santana, você não vai me arrastar para o único bar lésbico de Lima – protestou Kurt – Você já viu as mulheres que frequentam aquele lugar? Elas podem me mastigar vivo!

- Lady Hummel, é óbvio que você irá nos acompanhar – o sorriso que Santana estava exibindo do outro lado da linha era bem perceptível em sua voz – Rachel precisa se divertir antes de deixarmos esta sucursal do inferno para trás! O que acha, Rach? Vamos beber umas _piñas coladas_ e ouvir toda a discografia da Melissa Etheridge?

Rachel permaneceu calada por alguns segundos. Ela sempre se esforçava para declinar discretamente os convites para qualquer coisa que envolvesse a palavra _diversão_. Geralmente, era muito fácil dizer não, já que todas suas atividades extracurriculares – principalmente o _Glee Club_, em que ela fora aceita novamente e era a capitã – ocupavam muito tempo.

Entretanto, aquele era o momento do qual ela havia fugido. O ano letivo estava quase no fim, aquela era uma sexta-feira e não havia nenhuma desculpa decente para escapar do convite. Kurt não parecia muito feliz com a ideia, mas Santana sempre o dissuadia com a cartada "Rachel precisa se divertir", "Rachel precisa de uma garota" e a clássica "Rachel precisa esquecer Quinn Fabray".

- Vamos – concordou a morena, antes que a latina pudesse colocar o nome de sua ex-namorada em um longo discurso sobre como ela precisava se libertar do casulo – Vamos para o _The Cave_.

- Ótimo! – Santana parecia muito satisfeita consigo – Nos vemos na entrada às 8 da noite. Hummel, se alguém perguntar, seu nome é Charlotte, okay? Até mais!

Kurt parecia pronto para protestar no momento em que a ligação terminara, mas optou por ficar calado quando viu a expressão no rosto da melhor amiga.

- Rachel, você não precisa ir, caso não queira – lembrou o garoto – Eu sei que é complicado...

- Esquecer Quinn? – ela riu-se – Já se passaram três anos. Santana tem razão. Eu preciso conhecer outras mulheres.

Kurt a estudou por alguns instantes. Ela estava triste. Tão triste como sempre ficava ao lembrar-se que Quinn Fabray existira um dia.

- Tudo o que você quiser, Rach – concordou o amigo – Nós vamos fazer tudo o que você quiser.

* * *

><p>Rachel não tinha o mínimo jeito para flertar. Esta fora a primeira observação de Santana, tão logo eles pisaram no <em>The Cave<em>, com suas identidades falsas com pseudônimos de personagens de _Sex and the City_.

- Pare de olhar assim pra ela! – censurou Santana, dando uma desagradável cotovelada na altura das costelas da garota – Parece que ao invés de levá-la para a cama, você quer enfiá-la no seu porta-malas!

- Eu não quero levá-la para a cama – disse entre os dentes, cortando o contato visual que estivera tentando fazer com uma ruiva sentada num banquinho do bar – Só estou pensando em cortejá-la de maneira apropriada.

- Você tem certeza que é lésbica? – perguntou Brittany, enquanto sugava de canudinho seu _Sex on the Beach_ – Às vezes você parece um homem heterossexual que usa um Fedora.

- Ela é um caso perdido – comentou Kurt distraído com sua própria bebida. O garoto decidiu que já que teria que passar as próximas horas na companhia de vários seres do sexo oposto, ele o faria com várias doses de álcool.

- Ei! – Rachel levantou um dedo em riste no ar, chamando atenção da garçonete que circulava com uma bandeja perto do sofá em que eles estavam sentados.

- Ei, garota! – exclamou animada, aproximando-se do grupo – Logo vejo que você veio para matar, hein?

Ela corou. Era verdade, ela estava _matadora_ com um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, jaqueta de couro, salto alto e maquiagem pesada. Ela precisava provar aos amigos que entendia as regras da paquera.

- Está vendo aquela ruiva sentada no bar? – perguntou, apontando muito discretamente para a garota que parecia desacompanhada – Leve para ela mais uma bebida e diga que é por minha conta.

- Finalmente! – gemeu Santana – Ficar presa naquele trânsito no caminho valeu a pena.

Rachel observou cautelosamente, enquanto a garçonete preparava um Martini, o colocava na frente de sua pretendente e apontava em direção ao sofá em que ela estava sentada. A ruiva olhou diretamente pra o grupo e sorriu, sem se conter, ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Rachel vai transa-a-a-a-a-r! – cantarolou Santana animada.

- Cala a boca! – respondeu, levantando-se e ajeitando o vestido no corpo – Eu vou ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem. Quando voltar, vou passar pelo bar e cumprimentá-la!

- E você me deve dez dólares – disse Kurt para Santana, enquanto pegava um novo copo cheio de Jägermeister.

Ela não faria sexo com a garota. É óbvio que ela era atraente, visivelmente mais velha e parecia ser muito agradável, mas não existia universo em que Rachel Berry era o tipo de garota que ia para a casa de uma desconhecida no primeiro encontro.

Enquanto ela ponderava suas opções, cuidadosamente aplicando uma nova camada de batom nos lábios, seu celular vibrou insistentemente entre seus seios (onde ela o guardava para ter certeza que não o perderia).

Ela pensou em ignorar e ir direto para o bar e para os braços da ruiva, mas poderia ser alguma emergência. E se NYADA houvesse cometido um erro e ela não havia sido aprovada? As possibilidades eram muitas...

...Mas ela definitivamente não estava esperando que seu celular estivesse vibrando, por conta de um _Google Alert _que ela havia configurado há três anos – e esquecido completamente.

Lá estava o nome de Quinn Fabray, numa lista com o nome de todos os alunos aprovados para o próximo semestre da _Universidade de Yale_. Rachel precisou reler a notícia mais uma vez, pois parecia surreal demais.

Como Quinn conseguira uma vaga para Yale? Ela não deveria estar concentrada em criar uma filha com o Lenhador? Será que eles haviam se separado?

Sem nem ao menos perceber, Rachel tremia. Todos os cenários que havia construído em sua mente, desmoronavam com o passar dos segundos.

Quinn estaria em Connecticut, que ficava a uma curta distância de Nova Iorque. Será que Finn e Elizabeth iriam também? Será que ela visitaria Rachel? Será que ela finalmente entraria em contato?

Sufocada com as novas possibilidades, ela se obrigou a guardar o celular novamente entre seus seios e respirar profundamente.

- Está na hora de esquecê-la – disse, enquanto encarava seu reflexo no espelho – Ela esqueceu e seguiu em frente. É a sua vez!

- Você sempre fala com o espelho? – Rachel virou-se abruptamente e se deparou com a ruiva a olhando com um misto de diversão e confusão.

- Só quando estou tentando criar coragem – informou e abriu um sorriso, pronta para jogar seu charme pra cima da garota.

- Meu nome é Penny. Penny Lane. Sim, meus pais são fãs dos Beatles – Rachel parou para reparar melhor na garota. Longe das luzes ofuscantes do _The Cave_, ela parecia ainda mais bonita. Os cabelos sedosos formavam longas ondas que quase chegavam à sua cintura. Seus lábios eram carnudos e perfeitamente pintados com batom rosa claro.

Ela realmente era uma visão.

A candidata perfeita para expulsar certa futura estudante de _Yale_ da sua mente.

- Rachel Berry – ela respondeu – E meus pais são fãs do _Friends_.

O sorriso de Penny se expandiu em seus lábios.

- Você é aqui de Lima?

- Sim! – respondeu, porém se lembrou de não mencionar nada a respeito de viver em Lima com os pais e ainda ser uma aluna do ensino médio – Frequento a Ohio State University.

- Legal – a garota ainda sorria – Eu sou de West Virginia. Estou no quarto semestre da University of Northwestern Ohio. O dormitório não fica muito longe daqui, quer dar uma passada lá? Minha colega foi expulsa no começo do semestre, então eu estou sozinha e tudo mais.

Era isso. Ela fora oficialmente convidada para conhecer o dormitório de uma garota. Uma garota estonteante e que se assemelhava muito com a imagem que Rachel tinha na cabeça das mulheres que conheceria em Nova Iorque.

- Talvez – disse, contrariando seu bom senso – Você está de carro? Eu vim com meus amigos...

- Sim – ela afirmou, aproximando-se perigosamente de Rachel – Eu posso te levar para casa..._Amanhã_.

Os lábios de ambas se encontraram. Uma descarga elétrica imaginária espalhou-se pelo corpo de Rachel, fazendo com que os pelos de seus braços se arrepiassem. O beijo, a princípio, foi mágico e envolvente. Ela era paciente, gentil e de certa forma, lembrava Quinn – mas sem o gosto de baunilha.

_Quinn. _Era óbvio que ela precisava aparecer em sua mente naquele instante. Ela lutou por alguns segundos para afastar a última imagem que tinha da garota na cabeça – frágil e implorando que Rachel dissesse que a amava – mas fora inútil.

Poucos minutos depois, ela estava se desvencilhando abruptamente de Penny, que a encarou surpresa.

- Fiz algo errado? – perguntou a garota, o sorriso finalmente vacilando em seus lábios.

- Me desculpe – pediu, sentindo as lágrimas começando a queimar seu rosto – Eu não deveria fazer isso.

- Você é comprometida? – Penny parecia bem longe de estar brava, só um pouco consternada com a situação – Droga, eu _sempre _me envolvo com as comprometidas.

- Não sou! – ela se apressou em responder – Não sou comprometida, mas acho que ainda não superei alguém.

- Ah! – exclamou, seus olhos castanhos a analisando – Quem é a sortuda?

- Ela está no meu passado. Só que foi a primeira garota que eu me apaixonei – confessou Rachel, limpando as lágrimas com a palma da mão – Só que ela está casada. Com um cara.

- Garotas heterossexuais? – Penny repentinamente assumira uma postura empática – Entendo perfeitamente. Elas são as piores. Tão cheias de dúvida e no momento em que você se entrega, elas fogem com um cara.

- Não! Quinn era homossexual. _É homossexual_. É muito mais complicado que isso – Rachel suspirou – Enfim, Penny, me desculpe. Não estou pronta para me envolver novamente.

- Sem problemas, Rachel – ela deu de ombros – Eu também tenho meus fantasmas de garotas heterossexuais para lidar. Foi bom te conhecer!

E com uma piscadela, Penny saiu do banheiro feminino. Rachel esperou alguns minutos até fazer o mesmo, deliberadamente evitando a região do bar e indo direto para o sofá onde seus amigos estavam.

- Olha, Santana – disse irritada – Eu agradeço por você ter mandado a garota para o banheiro, mas você não pode forçar esse tipo de coisa, ok? É óbvio que não estou preparada para me envolver com outra garota e sim, é por conta da Quinn. Eu ainda penso nela. Toda vez que isso acontece, é bem horrível...Mas enfim, me deixa tomar a iniciativa, está bem? Sou quase adulta, já posso tomar essas decisões.

- Do que diabos você está falando, Berry? – indagou Santana, que por algum motivo parecia exasperada – Eu não mandei a garota para o banheiro. Ela se levantou por conta própria e foi atrás de você.

- Oh! – exclamou Rachel, ficando subitamente calada e pensativa.

- Rach, nós temos algo pra falar – Kurt estava sério e parecendo bem sóbrio para quem havia bebido todo o estoque de Jägermeister do bar.

- Olha, não sei se estou pronta para outro sermão sobre como preciso esquecer a Quinn...

Os amigos se entreolharam nervosamente.

- Quinn acaba de me ligar – contou Santana – Você se lembra do acidente que passamos por perto no caminho para cá?

- Sim – o cérebro de Rachel começara a funcionar na metade de sua capacidade – Quinn está bem?

- Ela está – Santana afirmou – Mas aparentemente, quem estava envolvido no acidente era o pai dela. Ela está voltando para Lima...para o enterro dele.

- O quê? – indagou, seu coração pulsando nervosamente.

- Russel está morto, Rach – informou Kurt – Ele morreu naquele acidente.


End file.
